Obsessed
by UnderneathTheRose
Summary: AU: L goes to England to solve a difficult case. Light stays behind to continue his classes. Without L around, what happens when a man pursues Light, eventually turning into a stalker that Light can't handle? LxLight
1. Everything L Needs

**A/N:** Just and idea that popped into my head one night. I had to write it out or I would have went CRAZY. _And yes, L and Light are pretty out of character_. But I wanted to have fun, and who doesn't like Light when he didn't have his memories? He was innocent and cute. In this story, Light and L are lover's and have been for some time. Light isn't a suspect in this, just a college student.

**Warnings**: Well, at the end there is….Lemon? That what you call it? LOL forgive me I'm still figuring stuff out. There is no Misa or Kira in this story. That's not really a warning, I just figure you would want to know.

* * *

_Chapter One: Everything L Needs_

Light starred at the open suitcase laying on the neatly made bed. It was brown, made of a fine leather, and very stylish, although rather small. It was also currently empty, but it would soon fill with clothing, a simple shampoo, a blue comb (only because he himself would put it in) and a pair of sandals. Just the bare necessities. Only the things L would absolutely need. But, Light noted, there was only one suitcase.

Light frowned, feeling sorry for himself. When L first mentioned the case in England, he got so excited he wanted to jump on the next plane and go. But L softly explained how only _he_ would be going. It was too dangerous he explained. Plus, Light had his studies. As a college sophomore he couldn't be missing classes. Especially, if he wanted to be a detective working for L someday.

Light sighed. He wasn't interested in being alone in their house for who knows how long. He would miss L immensely, and he would be alone. College studies be damned. He wanted to go! However, he knew no discussion could ever change L's mind. The only option he had left was to play L's weakest side. Which was Light's innocent, puppy dog eyes. This time, he smiled to himself.

When L entered the bedroom, clean jeans folded in his arms, Light looked at his older lover from behind his bangs. He gave him the most heart breaking look he could give. Then, faintly he whispered, "Watari bought you a very nice suitcase. Stylish, small, and convenient. "

"Why thank you Light-kun. I'm rather fond of it myself." L said, placing his jeans into his suitcase and not bothering to look over at the boy. This didn't bother Light.

He took a deep breath and said as softly as he could, "You couldn't fit a person in it could you? Only just enough room for what you really need."

L's brows crinkled together confused. He stopped what he was doing and glanced up at Light. The boy was starring at his feet.

Oh. So the boy was trying to make L feel guilty in leaving him behind. L could almost laugh. Light, the nineteen year old headstrong son of Chief Yagami, was actually pouting.

L moved to the boy wrapping his arms tightly around his thin waist. "Light-kun, you know I am only going because I have to. People are dying. Many more will if I don't stop this man."

"I know L… I just don't understand why you can't take me with you. I don't need school. You know I am more than capable of helping you solve cases. I helped my dad since I was a kid."

"I know Light-kun. I know that. And I would take you, if I didn't believe college experience wouldn't do you any good, but I do believe that you can learn about life in college better than you would traveling with me to stop a mad bomber."

"I'm not scared, if that's what you are implying."

"No Light-kun. I am implying you need to stay behind and continue your studies."

Light managed to turn around in L's arms to face his lover of a year. He looked up at the man with his sad, very innocent, puppy dog eyes and nodded at the man. "I'll miss you L." If that didn't do the trick, Light would have no idea what would. It always worked on his parents, it worked in high school, and it definitely worked on L to let him move in with him, then a again to make L start sleeping regularly. Although, he had to hand some credit to the sex for helping to tire L out. Point being, L couldn't say no to those eyes.

"No Light-kun. Do not look at me that way."

"But L!"

"No. If you can not control your eyes, go find some homework to do. I must finish packing."

Light took a step back as L let go of him to do exactly as he said he would, pack. Very angry and annoyed, the boy moved to the bedroom's balcony to throw himself against the railing. He didn't want to pout. In fact he was cursing at himself for the mere thought of it, but he desperately wanted to go as well. He knew he could help solve the case. L was just being stubborn.

Light folded his arm across the railing and sighed, looking down at the streets below. He watched as the busy crowd of people rushed about in the early morning, and wondered just what made them hurry. Did they all have planes to catch like L? Mad bombers to hunt down and serial killers to arrest?

Light knew, deep down where he didn't want to admit it, that L was a great man for not taking him. L didn't want to lose Light, in any way, and Light knew how dangerous this case was. In fact, if it was the other way around, he would put his foot down as well to protect L.

The thought of losing L was too much. It pricked at Light's heart terrifying him. Losing L would mean losing the world, because that's what L was to Light, the world. No one got along as well with him as L did. Sure the two could fight to the death over trivial matters; even punching and kicking (one time biting) one another to make a point. But at the end of the day, when they were mending wounds and kissing bruises, they would make love and hold each other tight, knowing this was what they wanted.

Lost in thought, Light almost didn't feel the warm, strong arms wrapping around him from behind.

"Please forgive me Light-kun…" L whispered gently into his younger lover's ear, his breath softly blowing strands of hair.

"I was never really angry. I just…I'm going to miss you, and it's going to hurt."

"I know, and I am going to miss my Light-kun. More than you know."

L slid his hand up the front of Light's thin shirt, causing chills to speed up the boy's heart. "Come back into the room Light-kun." He whispered. "I have something for you."

L took his lover's arm, and from behind, steered him to the bedroom. L removed the suitcase, then sat on the bed, sitting up against the head board, and opening his arms wide for the boy to come to him.

Light started to move onto the bed, but L pressed a hand onto his chest. "Remove your clothes first."

Light smiled, attempting to hold in a small chuckle. L always wanted to make love after a fight. No matter how tiny and inconsequential it was. Quickly, Light kicked off his shoes and slipped out of his pants and underwear, leaving nothing but his thin white shirt to hang down almost touching his knees. L noticed how practically see through it was. He licked his lips, becoming hard almost instantly.

Light, proud of the reaction he was causing, climbed onto the bed, settling himself over L's legs. He leaned in for a kiss and L couldn't resist— didn't _want _to resist. Light's hands unbuttoned and unzipped L's pants and trailed lightly over his waist and hip bones.

L grabbed Light's butt, pulling the younger man against his body. The feel of his hard cock against L's stomach sent anticipatory shivers across his skin. L unfastened the few buttons that held Light's shirt closed, and pushed it off the boy's tanned shoulders, exposing well deserved abs. He let his hands scan over the boy's torso, all while the kissing intensified. Sex was always _so good _when they were making up.

L flipped Light onto his back, rolling over him. He paused to strip off his own shirt, then resumed leaning over Light, licking and blowing air across the younger's skin, teasing and making him twitch. Light moaned softly and writhed in the bed. "I want you, L."

L climbed off the bed to take off his pants and underwear. Light watched almost hypnotized as he revealed himself. L grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer and crawled onto the bed again, just in time for Light to capture their lips together again to kiss some more.

L cradled his head with one hand, nipping at his mouth, tasting toothpaste and the unique flavor of his mouth. He took in the feel of his lover; the firm corded muscles on his athletic frame and the smooth, soft skin. His scent was intoxicating, even after years of being with him; he smelled like herbal shampoo and a deeper, light musky scent that was all his own. It all compounded to make his nerves fire and his cock get so hard he wanted to be inside his lover and possess him the way they both liked. Pulling away from the kiss with a smile, L looked at Light's shining eyes and smiling face.

Light grabbed onto his cock, squeezing enough to let him feel it. L quickly wet his fingers with lube and worked them into Light's rear. It caused the brunet to let go, and throw both hands back on the bed, but that was okay. L lifted Light a little, and pressed himself inside, slowly, making his lover cry out. It was a good sound. L pulled out a little and held onto the younger man's hips. He worked himself deep inside Light's body, loving the tight feel of him around his cock.

Light's hand reached out to touch him, tracing over his chest and arm, then back over his chest and stomach. L looked into beautiful, familiar amber eyes and began thrusting, pounding flesh against flesh. Light's eyes fell shut and deep, throaty sounds issued from his mouth. The boy's wandering hand fell to his own body and wrapped around his cock, pumping in time with L's movements. L held back, taking as much pleasure as he could; giving as much pleasure as he could. He could feel the building pleasure in their tensed muscles.

When Light was close, L let his own control go, and Light screamed out, coming over both of them. They both paused, breathing raggedly, then separated with a gasp. L rolled onto his back beside Light, enjoying the feel of satisfaction and having his lover beside him. The whole room smelled like sex, now. It was distinctive, familiar, and satisfying. L propped his head up on one arm, looking over Light. "You need a shower," he commented.

"Mmmm," was his lover's only response.

L smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist tightly. "Do not fall asleep, Light-kun. I still have an item for you."

"Your body wasn't it?" Came Light's sleepy, yet still full of sarcasm, reply.

"No. Far from it." L leaned over the bed to feel along the floor until he found his pants. He lifted them, dug inside the back pocket, and pulled out a small, velvet black box. "Light-kun, open your eyes."

Light shifted somewhat annoyed, and cracked one eye open to pear up at L. His lips gasped pulling apart in shock as his eyes drifted down to the box.

L, very slowly, lifted the lid to reveal a gold ring band. "I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone else. Marry me Light-kun."

* * *

A/N: So how did I do? Please, you can say it's crap, just be gentle LOL Oh for any of you reading my story Animal I Have Become, don't fret, the next chapter is on it's way very soon ^ ^


	2. Goodbye and Hello

**Disclaimer: **I am aware that I didn't do this last time….so, to make up for it, allow me to say this twice: I do not own Death Note. I do not own Death Note. I'm not Tsugumi Ohba. I am merely a kid with yaoi fantasies…….among others.. but we won't go into those. ^ ^ Not today anyways.

**Warnings: **None that I can think of for this chapter. Well, a make out scene, but nothing explicit.

* * *

_Chapter Two: Goodbyes and Hellos_

Light stared at the ring. He never imagined it this way, but this way was still perfect. He could feel tears beginning to stream down his cheeks and he smiled.

L, knowing the silent tearful smile was a yes, took the ring out of it's safe box and slid it onto his new fiancé.

"It's beautiful on you." He told Light.

"I love it. I am only sorry that I have nothing to give you."

"You _have_ given me something. You give it everyday." He pressed their lips together to show his lover just what he meant and to receive for more of it.

When they parted, Light stared into those sparkling eyes that he adored, a little saddened by his next thought. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but once the thought entered his mind, he couldn't get it to leave. "L…me and you, two men…it's, it's illegal in Japan."

"I am aware of Japan's legal system Light-kun. I don't need you to inform me of the laws regarding marriage."

"Then, how? How could we do this?"

L began scattering kisses on Light's naked chest, up and down, over and around his nipples, in no particular order. The boy moaned softly. The feeling of being skin to skin was almost too much. "Don't think on that now Love. We'll find a way. I am L, after all."

"Sometimes, not even L can change the world." Light whispered.

The statement caused L to pause. Light immediately wished he hadn't said it, but soon their eyes met in understanding of each other, and their lips kissed.

"I'll change _something."_ L muttered against Light's open mouth.

The boy pulled back, "You promise?"

"I would not have proposed to you otherwise."

Light pressed his lips back against L's, this time with a harsh force. He was wrapped entirely in L's warm arms and living the perfect moment. With L's promise, he wasn't worried in the slightest. He knew his L would find a way. He always did somehow.

Their kissing intensified as Light began lifting up his hips to rub against L's. He was ready for more, but L pushed the boy's hips back down onto the mattress. "We haven't the time. Watari should be bringing the limo around any minute."

"No. Not yet." Light begged.

L shook his head, black strands slipping down onto Light's face. The boy took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of sweet clean hair. He wouldn't be able to smell L for what would probably be a long time.

"I'm sorry darling." Light cringed. L almost never said darling. Darling was a term that helped Light know when L wasn't in any mood to argue with him. When he was absolutely serious.

Light nodded briefly and stood, placing his clothes back on. He sat on the bed and watched L as he dressed back into his lazy jeans and long sleeved shirt, not bothering with shoes.

"I don't think they will let you on the plane without shoes." Light mused.

"Good thing it's my own personal airline then."

Light smiled at L. He was selfish and arrogant, but then so was Light at times. "You have too much money on your hands."

"I suppose you'd rather I spend it all on you?"

"No. Give to the needy or to a cause. Not personal things."

"That's something you could do while I'm gone. Here." L opened the draw to the nightstand and handed Light a black leather wallet. "I knew you'd say yes, so I set up a joint account at the bank. This wallet is yours. Inside is your debit card and everything else you need. Spend money as you see fit."

Light thanked and hugged his lover tight. Knowing L trusted him with that much money meant a lot to the boy. He had never been allowed to just spend L's money right from the bank. He had to tell Watari what he wanted, and the old man got it. Or he would just borrow a credit card from L which always had some type of limit. But this…was amazing.

L gently pulled off Light's arms from around his neck. "You're quite welcome. Walk me to the limo?"

"Of course."

As the two stood in the door way of their house, L with his small suitcase, Light clinging his hand and wallet to his chest, they watched as Watari pulled the stretch limo up to the door.

Concerned, L said, "This house gets pretty lonely when one is alone. Are you sure I can't drop you off at your father's? I am sure that if you stayed with them they would be delighted."

"I'm positive L. Don't worry so much. I'll be completely fine. Besides, I have a wedding to plan, right? Sayu will try to completely take over the plans and decorations if I go home."

"Alright, but be careful." L kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Light-kun. I love you."

Light kissed his lips softly and said, "Bye L. Stay safe." He watched sadly as the older man got into the limo and waved goodbye from the window.

Light blew him another kiss, then suddenly ran up to the window tapping on the glass excitedly.

L rolled it down worried. "Yes Light- Kun?"

"I forgot to give you something important."

"What is that?" L held his hand out, but Light pushed his lover's hand out of the way, poking his head into the car and finding L's neck. The boy began sucking and nibbling. When he pulled back he gave the older man a cute playful smile.

"Now everyone will know you belong to someone. Me. Your fiancé."

L laughed. "I admit. I like your methods of branding."

"I have to make sure no one puts the moves on you while you are gone."

"Even if they did, it would mean nothing to me."

"This is getting a bit too corny." Light said with a laugh.

"You started it." L

"True. I guess I will let you leave now, before you miss your plane. Just, you know, remember to stay safe. Don't do anything stupid or reckless. I can't get married to a corpse."

"Of course not. It is illegal."

"If you can, phone me when you are settled."

"Promise." L sealed it with another kiss, then rolled his window back up, and Light stepped back. He watched sadly as the limo began pulling away. In fact, he waited for the limo to be completely out of sight before he finally went back inside, where he knew the absence of L's presence and the lingering silence, would be torturous. Especially in the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(this is my pathetic linebreak because I am sleepy and hungry and not at all feeling creative)

"Now that I passed out the list of community projects for you to choose from, I want you all to pair up in partners of two. When you have your partner and your choice agreed on, I want you to sign your names next to each other on the white board behind me along with your chosen project. After that, we'll call it a day." Said Professor Kobayashi, an older lady in her fifties.

Light groaned. This moment was all L's fault. If only L had allowed him to go, he would not have attended his required humanities class today. He would have stayed an online student, as he had been so far, and completed a project at home. But now, with L gone, he was finding it slightly frightening to be alone in the giant house, which forced the boy to attend class in the middle of the semester, just to keep from being alone. The major problem lied with the fact that everyone else attending the class already knew the students well enough to pick a partner. He had no idea who anyone sitting near him was.

Light specifically despised group projects. He hated them even since kindergarten. He always got partnered with the lazy idiots in order to help their failing grades. This always somehow caused Light to always be the one stuck doing all the work. In better words, he would rather just complete the assignment on his own and receive his usual A. Maybe he could do that. Just pretend he didn't come to class.

As he stood from his seat in the very back attempting to escape unnoticed, a hand laid softly on his shoulder, and a deep voice said, "Excuse me, but, would you like to be partners? I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been to class since orientation. Like you I haven't really gotten the chance to meet any of the other students. Maybe we could work together. That is if you would like to. "

Well, he almost mad his quick getaway. Light turned to face the man he wanted to punch dead square in the face. The man was tall. Much taller than Light by several inches. Behind black rimmed glasses, were eyes a light, creamy shade of brown. He noticed the man's clothes were very stylish. He was dressed in a blue sweatshirt with matching dress pants. His hair, thick and black, sadly reminded him of L, except more clean, and Light just could not hit a man, a beautiful man by the way, who reminded him of his currently absent fiancé.

"Uh sure, yeah we can be partners." He said, a little unsure of it.

"Great. I don't know about you, but I was thinking maybe we could pick the Homeless Shelter. I don't think anyone else really wants it because it'll be so much work. There are not enough groups for all the choices, and I just know it won't get picked."

Wow. This guy must care a lot about cleaning and helping the community. Light cared…just not this much. He had hoped he could just use his new credit card to donate to a random cause on the list and call it a day. But this guy wanted to actually go out and make a difference to help.

Well, why not? Light didn't have L around to occupy his time with, nor did he ever have any homework to do, and planning a simple wedding shouldn't take too long. He literally didn't have anything else to do.

"Sure." He said. "Sounds like a great idea."

"Fantastic. I'm Mikami Teru by the way."

"I'm Yagami Light."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. I'll go write our names and choice on the board."

Light slipped his heavy book bag over his shoulder, and walked to the front of the room where Mrs. Kobayashi stood next to the board. He grabbed the marker and wrote Makami's name followed by his own, then 'Restoring Homeless Shelter'.

As Light turned around he found himself face to face with Mikami. He nearly bumped right into him. Did the guy know anything about personal space?

"I was just thinking Light. It might be a good idea to exchange e-mails and our phone numbers."

"Oh, right." Light gripped the pen Mikami offered to him and scribbled down his cell number and e-mail onto a scrap of paper. Mikami then handed him a piece of paper with his own information. Light folded it neatly and slipped it into his coat pocket.

Mikami said, "I'll give you a call and we can set up a time to meet, gather some ideas and maybe go take a look at the shelter."

Light nodded politely. "That'll be great. I'm free anytime."

"As am I. I'm positive we will get an A."

Again, Light nodded politely. The hair was really getting to him. He missed L. Out of a newly formed habit Light began twisting the ring on his finger for comfort. "I'm just as sure. I have to get home now, but again, it was a pleasure to meet you Mikami. Thank you for being my partner."

"No problem. It'll be a pleasure to work with the top student at the school."

"Thank you." Oh no, was this guy going to just dump the whole assignment on Light? He should of known better. Why would someone just randomly want to be partners? He should have thought about it a little bit more before agreeing so quickly. Maybe it wasn't too late to change partners. Light glanced around the room, but it seemed that everyone had already gotten into groups. Damn it. He was stuck with this Mikami Teru guy. Well…maybe he wouldn't stick Light to complete the project alone. Maybe he would pull his own weight. People could really surprise you sometimes. L did. Light smiled hopeful and bowed before Mikami. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Mikami bowed in return. "Alright. Goodbye Light."

* * *

A/N: So, who shivered when L said darling? I know I did XD that just does not happen every day, and like his smile, I assume that would be pretty creepy LOL

I have no idea what they refer to their teachers in Japan. Like, I'm not sure if it should have been something like Sensei or not for a professor in college. So I just went with Miss. I'm not any good with the Japanese language. Sorry. Mikami is probably OOC (well, so are L and Light lol) and I'm sorry for that too.


	3. You're Too Worried

A/N: Sorry for the late update. A lot is kind of going on. But here's chapter Three ^ ^ You may notice that it's a tad boring, for that I apalogize. It was a lot longer, but I didn't want to have to give you guys an intermission haha So here is mostly L's point of view with quite a bit of early forshadowing, if you can catch it, but it's not exactly hard to miss. Next chapter will pick up the plot pretty good and will be Light and Mikami.

Warnings: None really.....besides a sexy Light. Yes, his presence alone should be a warning.

Disclaimer: If I didn't own the first two chapters, what makes you think I own the third? I own nothing but this crappy fanficiton. Life sucks like that.

* * *

_Chapter Three: You're Too Worried_

The red lights on the alarm clock flashed 2:45 am, as L Lawliet laid in bed, warm beneath the covers, yet wide awake. He truly was an insomniac. The heavy, dark bags beneath his eyes could prove it.

For the past few hours he had tried everything he could think of to fall asleep, but it all proved useless. The only thing that L found to work at times, was studying the details of his young lover's face.

Normally, he would start at the hair, noting how the soft auburn strands felt like pure silk whenever he ran his fingers through them. He knew the teen took up extra time in the bathroom to keep it as healthy as possible. Something he himself never did. He didn't think it would be of much help anyways.

Next, he would move onto the boy's closed eyes. He would smile noting how dark the lashes were and how gracefully they brushed across his light pink colored cheeks. They were as beautiful closed, as they were when opened and revealing their sparkling amber color.

But what L found most beautiful were his lips. Pink, delicate, almost like the petals on a rose. Thinking on all of this now made him want to kiss those lips.

L turned on his side to face the teen and plant a gentle kiss on his sleeping beauty, but his face slammed into an empty pillow instead.

Right.

England.

Bomber.

Alone.

No Light.

The man growled into the thickness of the comfy pillow.

This separation would prove quite difficult for him. Good thing he didn't dream about Light's smooth tanned skin gliding under his fingertips, or his perfectly sculpted abs pressed against his own, or Light's long, toned legs entangled with his in a night of…damn it!

Growling again, but with much more frustration than before, L threw the pillow across the room with a harsh force, making it smash the wall with a thud before dropping to the floor. He was now more than just lonely. He was sexually frustrated. He would have to find something to take his mind off of Light. But what could keep his mind from thinking about someone as beautiful as Light?

There wasn't anything. So L went ahead and did the next best thing to being with Light.

Planning his wedding to Light.

L grabbed his laptop from the bedside table and closed all files concerning his recent case, and opened all the files pertaining to his personal interest. L didn't really care much about a cake or flowers or wine. All that could be left up to Light. He was better at those kinds of things anyways.

L wanted, needed, to research how this marriage could take place. He made a promise to Light that he would figure out something, and he certainly didn't purpose without having the intentions of fully following through with the commitment.

So far, L's computer-based research told him that the Netherlands was the best place for legal marriage between two people of the same gender. However, it was only available to citizens and long-time residents of that country.

Canada seemed the next most promising, until L read that many people had been hassled during the paperwork process or the actual marriage license had been strangely delayed or even 'lost'.

There were about a dozen countries and a few US states that had some kind of provision for marriages of same sex genders known as a "Civil Union", but many were limited or not equal to a true marriage, and some were not transferable when crossing into different countries.

When you came back to Japan, Light hadn't been completely correct in his postulation of gay marriage being illegal. Although, he wasn't completely wrong either. While there are no actual concrete laws officially banning gay marriage in the nation of Japan, homosexuality has only recently been confirmed as 'not a mental disorder'. L smirked. How flattering.

It was also frowned upon highly within the society and considered to be a "dishonor". Luckily he and Light had been able to move through Light's father's feelings of disapproval of the relationship within a harsh, stressful, emotional rollercoaster of six months. So far, Sayu was content, as was Light's mother. Light's father however, was still a little uneasy, but he was making progress. At least he accepted them, even if he still believed their relationship to be highly unorthodox.

Overall, the best solution so far would most likely fall under Europe or the US, but in the end, they would, with out a doubt, be forced to move in order to keep the marriage legal. Japan may not consider he and Light to be mentally ill, but L was certain Japan would not recognize any same sex marriage.

It all proved to be one giant problem that he needed to fix. L wondered, if it all came down to it, which he was certain it would, would Light be interested in moving to another country? Unlike L, Light had family in Japan. He also had his classes and friends. He grew up in Japan, would he really want to uproot everything he knew for a strange territory? For that matter, Light was only nineteen. Was the kid even honestly ready for this? Hell, was L Lawliet truly ready? He damned well better be now.

L sighed and closed the laptop. How and when did loving Light become so exhausting?

L glanced back at the clock. Fifty-two minutes passed three o'clock. That would mean it was twelve fifty-two in Japan. Light should be awake.

L grabbed his cell phone from the beside table, placed the laptop back, and dialed his fiancé's number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings, and then a very eager, "Hello?"

L smiled hearing his lover's voice come out smooth and happy. He still felt guilty for leaving him like he did.

"Hello Light-kun."

"I'm assuming you have arrived safely."

"That I have. How is Light-kun?"

"I am doing fine."

"Are you locking the doors at night? Turning on the alarm system?"

Light smiled. Half of him was glad L was fussing over him, but the other half was insulted. "L, I'm fine. You don't have to worry. Are you eating correctly? Strawberries and animal crackers are not breakfast or dinner."

"So you have told me. Perhaps when we are married you will cook for me."

"Why? Isn't that Watari's job?"

Light's simple question made L pause for a moment. He never considered Watari in the equation earlier. That just led to another confusing matter. Would Watari want to move permanently to another country? And what if he didn't? What if he wanted to retire? Would L just get someone to take his place? But no one else had ever had Watari's job but Watari.

Ah, so many problems L lacked in figuring out.

"No." He replied calmly. "It is not. Light-kun, after we are married, Watari may want to retire."

"Good, you work the poor man to death." L lifted a brow. He hadn't realized. However, he did realize Light never answered his question.

"You didn't answer me Light-kun. Have you been remembering to turn on the security system and locking the doors?"

"L, I miss you. Don't turn this phone call into a safety check." Light whined.

"I only want to make sure that you are remembering to take proper measures to keep safe. I am in another county, meaning I can not bust through the doors and save you if something were to happen. In fact, you would have to protect yourself if such circumstances were to occur."

L could hear Light softly laughing at him. The boy was not taking this seriously.

"L, nothing, I repeat, nothing at all, will happen while you are gone. I have kept the doors locked at night and while I am gone during the day, but I am not bothering with the security system."

"Gone? Where have you been going?"

"I, uh, changed my classes. Instead of taking them online, I'm actually attending."

L's interest peaked higher. He was expecting to hear of Light's clothes shopping nonsense. Instead, he got a change in pattern. A sudden change.

He quickly deduced Light's reasoning and found it all a little endearing and sweet, but all the more reason to worry. "Why Light, are you frightened to be alone in the house?" He asked, slightly teasing the boy. He always did enjoy pocking at his lover's pride.

"What?! No. I am not scared. It's just, without you the quietness does tend to get to me at times. It would bother anyone to be completely alone in an enormous house such as this, L."

"Understandable, but do turn on the security system. We may live in a safe neighborhood, but that doesn't mean no one will attempt a break in."

"Your too worried. Honestly L, give me some credit. No one is going to attack a grown man. It can be too risky."

"You're a grown man? I am afraid that snuck past me somehow."

L could just picture Light's jaw dropping and eyes filling with heat at the heavy insult. L loved it.

"L! I'm nineteen years old. Are you admitting to be a perverted pedophile?"

"I'll ignore that. Being legal doesn't make you an adult. Your…well…"

How could he put it without seriously injuring the boy's pride? When he pictured the boy in his mind, all he saw were those pink lips and creamy dark skin with his long legs. Not to mention the light, clean, fresh scent airing around him. He was more than attractive. He was more than gorgeous. He was also brilliant. He was Japan's top student for a reason. He was a great athlete and he was son of the head of the NPA.

But wait, here's the insult. When it came to Light's social skills, he was overly polite. In fact, Light was always too busy trying to find the good in people that he sometimes missed the bad. L could understand his reasons for it though.

He remembered on their second date, how Light had stood out on the busy streets with cars and people zooming past them and stated, "Start looking around you and all you see are people the world would be better off without."

Then on one grey rainy day, during a first fight, L had made a comment about Light being so polite only for the façade of keeping appearances in public. Light had replied with venom in his voice how he was polite, seeking for the good, because he already could see the bad in nearly everyone during the first meeting. He spoke how he'd grown tired of it. How he finally would like to see the good. Give them a chance.

After that, L never accused Light of anything for the sake of appearances, even when he knew the boy was. But all this only proved L's point that Light's search to find the good in others brought out the naivety in Light. Light was smooth, charming, intelligent and very sweet at times.

Not to mention he was only nineteen. Sure he was in college, but Light was raised inside Japan's prominent society. He never experienced what the real world was really like. Sure, he read and studied cases, but he never lived it.

It all only brought L back to Light's appearance. People could take one look at Light and tell he has never broke a nail. In fact, his big dark auburn eyes practically screamed, "Victimize me. Right here, right now." And Light's naïve politeness was only going to give them the perfect opportunity.

"Well L? I am what?"

"…Light-kun…You just, have an innocent image about you is all. People may underestimate you. Consider you an easy target. Just promise to keep safe? In fact, spend time with your father."

"You are over worried. You sound as if you believe I have a 'Rob Me Please' sign around my neck."

"That brings up an interesting hypothetical question. What would you do if-"

"No L! Please. Lets talk about something else."

L sighed. " Fine. How about this one, I miss you. So keep safe so that I can return home to you."

"I miss you as well." Light replied, ignoring the obvious underlining message. "When do you think you will come home?"

"That I'm not sure of. Today I was able to create a suspect list."

"That's great! What evidence do you have?"

"I can't give out that information Light-kun. I'm sorry. What have you been doing while I am away?"

"Nothing as fascinating as you. I have a partner in Humanities I am suppose to work with to improve our homeless shelter in town. I thought we could just donate some money or something, but it looks as if I will have to actually-"

L wanted to hear about the project, honestly. However his alarm clock was going off. It was time to pick up where his investigation team left off yesterday. The alarm drowned out Light's voice completely.

L grabbed his clock, trying to figure out how to turn it off, and interrupted Light's story, "I'm sorry Light-kun, but I am afraid I must hang up now. I have to meet with the rest of the team and go over the suspects list."

L sweated the pause his lover gave him. It was at least two complete minutes. Not a good sign.

Finally Light said, "Sure L. It's important. I'll just call you back."

"No Light… I'm afraid I can not have you calling. Besides I will have a different number in only a few more hours. Simply wait until I call you back. Its only for safety purposes."

"It's alright. I understand."

"Good. Goodbye Light-kun."

"Bye…I love you L."

"I love you Light-kun. Please turn on the security system at night. It would make me feel better." With that L hung up and stepped out of bed.

As he began to strip his clothes to shower, he tried not to worry over his young lover.

He didn't question people enough. Sure he was arrogant and at times pure selfish, but deep down, that boy was insecure and insecurity leads to trouble. Always. L did not like leaving him on his own. The kid went from living with his parents to living with L. Had he ever been on his own before? L doubted it.

But through all that, Light was a smart boy. His mother was a loving woman. Surely he was taught about all the dangers that he could face. His father was a man of the law. Of course Light knew every precaution to take.

L placed his thumb between his lips and bit down hard thinking, yes. Light-kun will be perfectly fine. As much as I miss him, and he will miss me, he will be fine.

As L stepped into the warm cascading water of the shower, he told himself again, Light would fine.

* * *

A/N: Hope this didn't bore anyone to tears, but this had to be done, I had planned for it to be longer with both POV's but it didn't work out but it will the next chapter. It's already writen and only needs to be typed. Just wait for the next, the drama picks up. Oh and I did do my research for this chapter. Sorry if I have any info wrong or insulted anyone. Please forgive me and Dont sue! I'm just 15!....i dont have any money anyways


	4. Come As You Are

**Disclaimer: **Never have, never will. It's a tragedy.

**Warnings: **A very OOC Mikami. BUT, I wanted to have super fun with him. You don't get to see a good description of his personality in the show or book, so I decided to play around. Hope he's still a bit close. If not, well, maybe my plot is still good enough to keep you coming back for more ^ ^

* * *

Chapter Four: Come As You Are 

Light Yagami laid stretched out on the couch, his arms behind his head, trying his best to get his body to relax, though it was pretty hard to do after hearing L's voice. It had managed to ruffle up a sense of loneliness inside him, and it was not helping at all that the house was soundless. Or that shadows were more noticeable while he was by himself. Or even that his imagination could sometimes get carried away.

He thought about turning on the radio or the television, but L had called and distracted him from all of that. Now that the call had ended, he was rethinking the radio. Maybe he should turn it on.

Light sat up from the couch, hair slightly in disarray, and picked up the universal remote from the coffee table. With a press of a button he had Joseph Hayden's sonata in D major playing beautifully through out the room.

This should relax him.

Light took a deep breath, ready to lye back down to take a brief nap, when his cell phone buzzed in his back pocket. Could it be L? Light snatched the phone out of his pocket and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Light? This is Mikami Teru from our Humanities class."

Light felt his entire being deflate. "Oh, hello Mikami. How are you?"

"I'm well. I was wondering if you were free to meet this afternoon. I thought maybe we could catch a bite to eat then go take a look at the homeless shelter."

"Right. That's probably a good idea. Where would you like to meet?"

"Have you been to that new café across the street from the dorms? I hear they have excellent roasted tea."

"Sure. Sounds good. What time?"

"Say…an hour?"

Light looked down at his watch. Two o'clock exactly. "Alright. I'll be there."

"See ya then."

"Bye."

Light placed his cell back into his pocket, then ran his hands through his hair before standing and finding his shoes and coat. If he remembered correctly, the weather man said it was sixty degrees outside today.

Light hated to think it was already turning toward the winter season. It just meant holidays upon holidays were arriving. Which could only mean one thing. L and his parents all in the same room together.

Light shivered.

But not from the cold.

Things didn't go quite so well last year. He wondered what his father would think, considering how this year they would show up at the New Year's party as more than just boyfriend's. Light pushed the thought away, and grabbed his coat from the hall closet. He'd think on that when the time came.

For now, he had to get to the café. He felt his coat and pant's pockets for his keys, wallet and cell phone, then turned off the radio and headed out the front door not forgetting to lock did remember the security system as well, however he was not about to admit to himself that L could be right. Besides, it was the middle of the afternoon. What could happen?

_Nothing, obviously._ L was just being his usual paranoid self. Come one, the man used a letter as a name in fear of criminals finding him. Light was an adult and he would do as he pleased.

**_*~~Light~~*~~L~~*~~Light~~*~~L~~*~~Light~~*~~L~~*_**

(I decided to get creative this time. I think it 's pretty.)

With a ding from the door, light made his way into the café. He brought his hands up to cup them in front of his mouth and blow his hot breath into them. He was freezing. Sixty degrees his ass. That felt more like thirty.

Taking a minute to scan through all the college students working on laptops and the female waitresses, he finally spotted Mikami in the very back at a small booth near a window. The man was dressed in slacks and a nice dress shirt that reminded Light of his own style.

The teen put on a smile and walked casually to the table. "Hello Mikami."

"Hi Light. You are right on time. Please, sit down." Mikami gestured to the spot across from him and adjusted his glasses.

"This place is nice." Light commented as he picked up a menu from the glossy table. "I haven't gotten the chance lately to try it out."

"Oh, no? Well I am glad I chose it then. Are you excited about getting this project started?"

Excited? Far from it. "I'm ready, I suppose. Although I can't lie, I don't exactly have any experience in this sort of thing."

Mikami laughed. "That's alright, Light. Neither do I. I'm use to cleaning parks and volunteering at the soup kitchen. But I imagine that together we can get the job done."

"So you volunteer often?"

"Yes. Frequently. I love it. I can' think of anything better to do with free time than to help your very own community."

As Mikami babbled on about his achievements in bettering the society, Light couldn't help but to tune him out.

In his perspective, Mikami wasn't accomplishing anything at all. All he managed to do was pick up after slobs who didn't care and would do it again because Mikami was picking up the slack.

Now, if he truly desired to make a difference and keep the community clean, he would have to prosecute those who littered in the first place. Set an example out of them. But how do you prosecute someone who littered? Sure, you could fine them a sum of money, but Light couldn't see something so trivial bothering Japan's high class, only the less fortunate. Those who could pay, would pay. Those who couldn't…….well, that's where society failed you.

When Light was about to give his opinion, a young blond waitress made her way to the table with a tray of two waters that she distributed to Mikami and Light. Then pulling a pen and pad out of her black apron pocket, she asked, "Are you boys ready to order?"

Light kept his eyes on his menu and decided rather quickly. "I'll have the roasted green mint tea with a grilled cheese." He payed no attention that she was standing too close and practically batting her eyelashes at him.

She scribbled down his order and turned to Mikami, who was smiling strangely at Light.

"I'll have the green mint tea as well." He stated. "Along with the club sandwich of the day. No mayo please."

"I'll have that out to you in just a jiffy." She said, and with an extra bright smile just for Light, she was gone. The boy was left alone to wonder why he was getting such a look from across the table.

"Is something funny?" He asked.

"No. Not at all."

But he was still smiling.

Light starred at the man trying to figure him out. That was definitely a look that meant something, he just didn't know what. Casually, Light picked up his water and took a small sip, forcing his eyes to look out the window and elsewhere.

Mikami lifted his glass for a sip, and finally said, "You gave her no attention. It was like you didn't notice her gawking at you and yet, I know that you did."

Inside Light smirked. So Mikami was pretty smart.

"I couldn't very well give her a smile that would encourage her. She's very beautiful but she isn't my type."

"What is your type?"

_L_, he thought mentally, but he couldn't very well come out with an arrogant answer like _that_.

"I'm afraid I don't know you well enough to answer."

"True, but this project will take weeks, if not months. So we are bound to form a certain kind of relationship, weather friendship or something else, where you will confide in the answer much later when I ask you again. Which I will. You might as well bite the bullet now."

Light's jaw tightened. . Who the hell did this man think he was?

Light's attitude dropped to nothing but pure seriousness with a touch of venom in his voice.

"I don't believe we will form any sort of _bond_Mikami Teru. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to respect my privacy."

"That's fine Light. I already know anyways."

Such arrogance!

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to pick a new topic. Otherwise this conversation is over."

"I apologize Light. That was rather forward of me, wasn't it? I'm not usually quite so blunt. Obviously a touchy subject for you. So again, I'm sorry."

Touchy? Well that just made it seem like Light had something to hide. Ok, he did. That was obvious. But did the guy need to point it out?

"Listen. I'm not your average college student. I'm engaged to someone I love and were going through a distance problem right now. It's a little tough for me so-."

"I know."

"Excuse me?"

"The first part, not the second. Your ring gave you away back in the class room. I saw you tugging at it. The way you were able to completely ignore that waitress tells me you are a homosexual."

Light chose to take a large gulp of water to keep himself from shouting anything embarrassing before he calmed down. "Look. You do not know me. There is no way you could make that assumption."

"No? You knew she wasn't your type without looking at her."

"I knew she wasn't my type because she wasn't my fiancé."

"Or maybe because she was a she."

Light said nothing. Let Mikami tell him what else he knew. This was like an old game with L, back when they first met. Obviously Mikami was studying to be some sort of detective or lawyer. Light's guess was a lawyer. Probably prosecutor. Mikami looked too sharp behind those glasses to be anything else.

While the two sat in total silence, Mikami basking in his ability to detect Light's sexuality so easily with amateur skills, their lovely waitress returned with their meals.

She held out Mikami's order first. "Which one of you had the club with no mayo?"

"That would be me. Thank you."

She laid the plate before him and smiled sweetly at Light. "Then you had the grilled cheese."

"Yes. Thank you." Light starred right down at his plate when the girl handed out the roasted teas. It was rude, but Mikami got to him.

"If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be more than happy to get it." With a small smile she was off to take the order of the older couple across the room.

Mikami took a bite of his club and asked Light calmly, "Have I upset you again?"

"No. I'm not upset."

"You ignored her. She was directing that last statement towards you. You could have said thank you again."

"You could have left private matters private."

"I'm sorry again. I told you once before I don't intend to be so blunt. It's just that your so attractive. It brings something out in me. I had to be sure that you were gay. Plus, there were no rumors of you being engaged or married, but then you return to school with a ring on your finger. The entire reason I asked you to be my partner was so that I could find out which of the rumors about you were true."

Light knew all about theses rumors. They ranged from small homosexual rumors to big rumors about sleeping with his professors. Finally Light had grown so tired of all the whispering behind his back that he switched to online classes and moved in with L. But that didn't stop rumors from getting passed around.

This Mikami just proved he never really escaped them.

"Okay. Listen Mikami. I get it. You're curious, so I will indulge you. Only because we are partners. Yes, the rumors about me being gay are true one hundred percent. I don't date the pretty popular girls everyone expects me to because of just that. You are also correct that I'm engaged."

Light's pride forced him to tag on childishly. "But you cheated with knowing my involvement with someone."

Mikami took a bite of his club sandwich, chewed, swallowed, then after some time quietly said, "I hope you still want to be partners."

Light sipped his warm tea, letting it slide gently down his throat. He hoped it would release all the tension this one man seem to be able to create in him.

"Of course not." _There's no one else to be partnered with. _"As long as it doesn't bother you that the rumors of my homosexuality are true. And that you don't broadcast it. Or are uncomfortable being around me."

"No. I would never tell anyone you didn't want me to. I'm gay too." Light nearly chocked on his third sip of tea. Why hadn't he caught on to that? "That's why I wanted to meet you. I've had a crush on you since the first day we met."

"Since yesterday?"

"No. Since last year. We met during freshman orientation. You probably don't remember me though. I was the tour guide for your group. You stood out not only because of your looks but because your group asked so many questions."

Light thought back on freshman orientation. The university offered a tour of the entire campus to the students and their parents. Light and his mother, along with Sayu, viewed the school together in a group of what was probably about fifteen other students and parents. He could barely remember the tour, but he did remember Sayu asking a million and one questions and being led by a sophomore as a guide.

So that guide was Mikami Teru.

"Light, I just had to meet you. Don't be angry."

"I'm not angry. Just…shocked. Are you taking humanities to meet me as well?"

"Oh no. No no. I only asked to be your partner because I saw you back in class again. I am taking Humanities because I enjoy helping and cleaning the community."

"So our sharing the same class at the same time is purely coincidental?"

"Yes."

Light could by that. So the guy wanted to meet him because he was gay as well and thought Light was attractive. What was so wrong with that?

Absolutely nothing. Everyone always thought Yagami Light was attractive. Back in middle school he had a little girl follow him around like some lost puppy. Light couldn't blame the man for being blinded by such beauty.

"Well, what was your plan after finding out my sexuality Mikami Teru?"

"Intentionally it was to get to know you better and then maybe ask you for a date. But I'm positive that would be out of the question now."

"It would." Light felt a drop of sympathy for him. Mikami didn't mean to be so rude. Light could understand how he would say something out of his character if he felt a deep attraction.

He could remember when he met L. He himself had acted quite rudely as well just to keep L mad enough to keep insulting him . The more the insults, the longer the conversation.

Light decided Mikami wasn't so bad.

"Well, a date would be out of the question, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Light gave Mikami an honest warm smile.

Mikami returned it.

They could be friends.

* * *

**A/N: **Hayden's Sonata is classical music. Hayden's sonata is what Lestat plays on the piano in the movie Interview With The Vampire, if you ever saw it. It seems to suit Light and so I chose it.

Green mint roasted tea. It's real. I looked it up. It's quite popular in Japan. Never tried it though.


	5. A Matter of Security and Safety

Disclaimer: No. I own nothing. Hell people, I don't even own the awesome, kick ass Vans I'm wearing today. This morning I stole them fair and square. Shhhhh

Warnings: Hm, other than Light's sexiness I believe the only thing I should warn you of is Mikami. Like Light's sexiness, Mikami's craziness merit's a warning all on it's own. Don't you agree? But in all seriousness there is a little blood display in this slightly rushed chapter, that I will apologize for. The rushedness that is. I like a little blood now and then. Don't you? Oh and some cursing mixed with some definite OOCness.

Apalogies: School has decided to take over and rule my life. Hence this late update. I'm sorry. I would definently write more often if I could.

* * *

_Chapter Five: A Matter of Security and Safety _

L nibbled on his left thumb nervously while his right hand held a sticky, cream filled, chocolate éclair between the tips of his thumb and index finger of his right hand. Matt starred at him curiously. At first, the boy was wrapped up in his PSP, playing Mortal Combat and winning, but L suddenly caught his attention.

The so called 'Great Detective L' had not moved for about twenty minutes. He sat in his usual position on the computer chair staring at his computer screen not noticing that the éclair in his hand was beginning to melt. Matt, who was watching the chocolate liquid ooze it's way down L's fingers, wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He may be use to Mello and L having their chocolate and sweets fetish, but he was also use to them eating in a moor cleanly manor than what L was currently doing. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh, hey L?"

Silence.

"L."

More silence.

"L!"

"Yes Matt?"

Matt sighed heavy. "What are you starring at?"

L swung his computer chair around to face the young teen on the couch. "I am merely waiting Matt."

"_For_?"

"Light-kun."

Huh? L never mentioned this. "Light's coming?"

"No. I am waiting for Light to turn on the security system within the house. I am very worried about him."

"Why don't you just turn it on yourself? I told you I hooked all that up already. You can do it from your computer."

"I want to give him his privacy. I don't want him to think I do not trust him."

"So watch him behind his back."

"That would definitely show distrust."

Matt lit up a cigarette and leaned back onto the couch. "What he don't know won't hurt him."

L took a bite of his sweet éclair, and savored the chocolate flavor mixed with vanilla cream on his tongue. Carefully, he pondered over what young Matt said. It was true. If Light wouldn't turn on the security system, L could turn it on, and Light would never know.

But L would.

"No. I'm not going to do that." L stuck the rest into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. Then, proceeded to poke his index finger and thumb into his mouth to the lick off the sticky remains.

Matt shrugged and puffed on his cigarette, not particularly caring one way or the other.

"On the other hand…" L began. "I am very worried, and Light-kun is being irresponsible. If we are to be married, it is my duty to take every precaution necessary to protect him."

Again Matt shrugged. "Sure." The young teen's attention was already glued to the screen of his PSP.

L turned his chair back around to face his computer and his decision. He would do what was necessary. With his mind made up, L clicked on the icon taking him to the security program of his and Light's house.

He typed in the twelve digit pass code and switched on the alarm.

Within two seconds flat, L had twenty two windows pop open on the computer screen. They revealed what each camera saw in each one of the house's twenty-two rooms, including the front and back doors, the yard, garage, and entrance through the front gate.

L should be able to see every single move made inside the house. Except it appeared Light wasn't home. Watari had already researched Light's new schedule for L early in the day. L had memorized the classes, but there were none scheduled for today. So where was Light?

"Matt?"

Silence. Well, there was the sound of beeping and buttons being frantically pushed.

"Matt." He repeated, but again came only silence.

L was growing a headache. He was used to Matt's game obsession and Near's toy robot obsession, but he hated to be ignored.

"Mail Jeevas!"

"Huh?" Matt asked quickly, not bothering to look at the man he could possibly someday succeed.

L noted he had only won half the boy's attention. Oh well, good enough. He knew the boy would hear what he had to say.

"I want you on the next plane out to Japan."

That caught the boy's full attention.

LXLight*************LXLight***********LXLight

Standing outside the homeless shelter as a light dusting of snow fell continuously on the two young men, Light Yagami starred up at the building in shock. He had expected to see rundown. Not complete and total disaster.

"We should probably go in and see what the damage on the inside looks like." Said Mikami, rubbing his gloved hands together for warmth.

Light groaned not caring in the least if Mikami heard him. _Was Mikami some type of nut job? _Like hell Light Yagami was stepping foot into the building. It looked as if it would fall if you so much as coughed in it. But then again he was also a straight A student who's perfect grade point average did not have room for missing projects in the grade book. Light never received a failing grade in his life and he was not about to get one now.

He took a deep breath.

"Alright. After you Mikami." Maybe he would at least be warm inside the building.

Mikami smiled at the boy, then opened the door that hung crooked in the door frame and stepped inside the dark building. Light followed in toe, gagging at the smell. It hit the teen's nostrils like one of L's strong punches.

"What's that smell?"

No sooner did the three small words escape from between his cold, chapped lips did he wish to throw them right back in. Opening his lips had caused the smell to get into his mouth, and now he was forced to taste it along with smelling it. He also felt a strong tug in his throat. He needed to cough, but the way everything around him looked so unstable, he didn't want to take that risk.

Mikami covered his own mouth with a sleeve, realizing Light's mistake, and answered, "Mildew. Mold. Dust. Those are the things you're smelling Light. I'm going to take a complete look around. You could stay here if you want. The flooring probably isn't too safe anyway."

_That is a very good idea. _The teen thought. _Let you go get hurt on your own. This whole idea is stupid. _

Light watched Mikami proceed up the flight of stairs in the corner of the room and looked around for somewhere to sit and wait. Although sitting in this place did not sound like a good idea. Light eventually talked himself into leaning against the wall, trying his best not to think about the grime and dirt and mold and dust and probably even bugs that would get on and in his coat. He would probably have to just buy a whole new-

Wait......bugs?!

With something sounding like a squeal, Light pushed himself up off the wall and darted up the flight of stairs two at a time.

"Mikami wait! I'm coming with-" Light's left foot broke through a step causing the boy to fall to land hard on his hands and knees, or rather, his right knee, as his entire left leg seemed to fall through the weak flooring. A sharp bolt of pain shot up Light's leg and forced him to holler out.

"_Shit_!" That_ fucking hurt_ damn it!

Light grit his teeth together in a low growl. He then tried with all his strength to pull himself up and out of the painful situation by grabbing onto the railing, but he was stuck.

"Mikami!"

The older college student appeared at the top of the stairs in a flash. When he saw the sight of his partner Light, he rushed to his side one step at a time, extremely careful not to fall through any weak steps himself. When he reached Light he immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Light's thin waist, pressing his chest against Light's back.

Light felt his face flush with heat as he could smell the sweet scent of Mikami's cologne so close.

"Light I'm going to have to lift you up. It will give you enough room to try and lift your leg out. Unless you think you broke it. How bad does it hurt?"

Light swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat. "I...I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. Just hurry and get me up."

Mikami nodded and lifted the boy up. With enough room to do as Mikami said, Light pulled his throbbing leg from the hole, closing his eyes and hissing in pain. It felt as if his entire leg had been ripped off, bone and all. Then without warning, and in one fast, strong swoop, Mikami had Light lifted up in his arms. Light barely had enough time to register what was happening before Mikami had carried him to the bottom of the stairway, sitting him gently on the ground.

Light struggled to keep his voice steady and under control as well as the tears that were now forming in the corners of his eyes. "Uh..Thanks Mikami."

"Don't thank me just yet Light."

Light gasped, sucking in an overly large gulp of air as his eyes traveled down to see his throbbing leg. Bits of broken board bad ripped through his pants leg, reaching and gashing through bare flesh just above the knee causing dark blood to seep through the cloth and dribble down the boy's leg.

"It's not that bad." Mikami said, taking off his gloves and gazing at the wound. "You won't need stitches but I will have to treat it." Grabbing the torn piece of Light's pants Mikami ripped the pants leg the rest of the way off exposing Light's naked thigh to cold, stinging air and Mikami's now hungry gaze.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Light moved to jerk his leg away but was hit with another dose of stinging pain. "_Damn it_!"

"Light please, be still. My mother is a doctor so I know what i'm doing. I'm just going to feel for fractures and then use your torn pants to make a tourniquet, okay?"

"No. I dont want you to touch it. Leave it alone."

"Light if you leave it exposed it will get infected."

"I don't care. Don't touch me."

Mikami's eyes suddenly looked offended. His eyebrows crinkled and he frowned. "I thought we were friends. Friends help each other Light. And from the looks of it, you need my help."

Light sighed. Was this what L had to deal with everytime he pulled the Puppy Dog eyes?

Either way, Mikami was right. It's not like he could walk home like this. Besides, he had agreed just hours ago that they could be friends. How would he look if he said he changed his mind? Plus, if Mikami's mother is a doctor then he probably did know what he was doing.

"Your right. I apologize Mikami. Do whatever is necessary."

"Thank you Light." Mikami used his strength to rip the torn cloth into two pieces. One piece he tied into a knot and held it out for Light to take. It took Light only a fraction of a second to register what Mikami wanted him to do.

"No, I'm not sticking that into my mouth. Forget it."

"But Light...It'll help."

"No. It would look wrong given the current situation were in."

"Light, no one is around. We're completely alone."

_That's why it would look so wrong!_

Mikami pushed, "If you scream Light, people passing by on the street could hear you. Wouldn't that be more embarrassing?"

True. Again he had a good point.

Light's hand took the tied knot held out for him. Slowly he placed it into his mouth where he bit down firmly, locking his jaw. He rested his back against the steps behind him, ignoring that they pressed uncomfortably into him, and tangled his hands together behind his back. He was nervous, he was embarrassed, but he was prepared.

"Just take a deep breath Light. It will only take a moment to do this."

Light nodded, and did as he was told. He breathed the rotten odor of the the building into his nose, until his chest rose completely. He held it in and closed his eyes as he felt Mikami's soft, gentle hands lay lightly around his thigh, maybe a little too close to Light's groin, but Light didn't notice.

He began to apply mild pressure as he slid his hands down the tanned, creamy skin as he checked for fractures. He could feel the teens body all tensed and beginning to tremble under his touch. Mikami glided his hands carefully past the gash, causing Light's hips to buck upward ever so slightly at the pain, which didn't go unnoticed by Mikami.

"It's alright Light. It's alright. Your almost done."

Continuing his hands further down to the boy's gash, Mikami's eyes caught notice of a small broken piece of board deep inside. Deciding it would be better to do it without Light knowing, Mikami stuck his finger into the gash reaching for the broken piece.

Caught off guard, Light's body began squirming in excruciating pain. His hips bucked forward uncontrollably as he turned his head to let lose a loud, muffled scream against the tied cloth in his mouth.

Mikami wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, holding him down until he found what he was looking for. Which didn't take long.

"I got it." He pulled back from Light, blood smeared on the tips of his fingers, and flicked the piece across the room. He then picked up the other ripped cloth and tied it securely around Light's leg. "There. All done. How do you feel?"

Light spit out the cloth in his mouth and sat up as a dark shade of red dusted over his cheeks. It took him a moment or two to catch his breath, but when he could finally breath normal again he said, "You could have told me you were about to do that."

Mikami frowned. He had been expecting a great big thank you. "No." He said. "I couldn't. If you'd known then it would have hurt more."

"Maybe so, but you still should have told me."

"I'm sorry Light. I doubt you can walk well. I can carry you if you'd like."

"No. That won't be necessary. I'll take a cab home and go to the hospital in the morning."

"But Light you're hurt, and I feel responsible. Let me help you. I won't take no for an answer." The boy sighed, wishing L was there with him instead of all the way in England.

"Alright. But your not carrying me. You're just going to help me walk."

"That's fine." Mikami bent down to allow Light to wrap an arm around his shoulder, then carefully stood, pulling the boy up onto his feet. Light was forced to bite down on his bottom lip harshly to keep from hollering. This time there was no cloth to muffle his painful screams.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know all that was written in a rush and the detail was horrible, but my excuse is good! It's three in the morning!! Im so tired...and I have ran out of M&M's. The next chapter will be better. More Matt ^ ^ Oh and yeah, I know nothing about medical stuff. I was making it all up willy nilly as I wrote.


	6. Watching Over You

Disclaimer: Sigh…don't depress me…

Author Note: APOLOGIES for the long wait, for the crappy rushed writing, and for anything else. I grovel at your feet. Oh and Happy belated Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years!!!

Warnings: Other than a needle, nothing.

* * *

Chapter Six: Watching Over You

"Are you crazy?" Matt shrieked, "I'm helping with the case. Besides, you said you told him to go home and stay with his parents to visit. Maybe he listened to you."

"Maybe. But even if he did, which I highly doubt, I want you to keep an eye on him."

"More like baby-sit." The teenager huffed in annoyance and continued to shoot bad guys on the PSP that L was currently regretting ever buying.

"If that's what you would like to call it. But I have no intention of paying a babysitter."

"How about a protector?"

"No."

"Fine. You're the boss."

L casually slipped in, "Oh and don't take Mello with you.", as he spun his chair back around to open a new e-mail.

"What? Why? You know we work great together."

"You will spend more time playing "what can I lick next" than you will watching over Light."

Matt smirked. "Whatever."

"Here is a file on him. It'll tell you everything you need to know about him. It should help. I want you to watch him as if he were a high priority suspect. I also want you to remain unseen at all cost. No matter what. If he found out I had someone watching him his pride would be hurt and he'd be furious with me. Can I trust you with this?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Matt then lit a cigarette and placed his PSP back into his pocket after saving.

L viewed him like a father looking for a reason to yell at his son. There were many, many reasons why Matt would never become the next L. Although L would never tell him. Matt was destined for something different. L wasn't sure what that was, but he knew that Matt, Mail Jeevas, was born for something. Mello and Near weren't. That's why both were grand candidates to become the next L besides the fact that they were highly intelligent.

Now, he didn't exactly know what that grand destiny was, but he knew whenever he looked into those warm brown eyes that he couldn't let Matt slip into this world. That's why he chose Matt over Mello or Near to follow Light. Well, that and the fact that Near was working on another case and Mello would only succeed at becoming a distraction.

"Oh and Matt…"

"Yeah L?"

"Please be careful."

Matt gave L his famous thumbs up, and puffed on his cigarette.

***

*****

*******

Light protested when Mikami made a huge fuss in the taxi to go to the hospital, then literally threatened when Mikami asked to carry him inside the hospital.

"I'm not broken. I can do it myself."

"No you can't." Mikami swooped Light up into his arms, and toted him into the emergency room, only setting him down when the nurse assigned them a room with a bed for Light who's cheeks were dusted with pink. His almond eyes starred at the ground in annoyance. Allthose people just saw him being carried in the arms of a man. No doubt they were now getting the wrong idea of he and Mikami.

Good grief did the whole world need to know his sexuality?

Mikami looked down cast when he saw his friends expression.

"I'm sorry Light. But you never could have walked in here on your own."

"Whatever. Just…I'm fine now. So don't think you have to do it on our way out."

Mikami decided to say nothing when the doctor came in. She was a young woman, and very pleased to be there, up until she got a look at Light's leg, who bluntly explained that Mikami was the one who wanted to go into the building.

"You boys should be more careful. This leg is going to be sore for awhile. I'm going to stitch you up but I'll give you a shot to numb the pain, but the shot itself may hurt a bit."

Light shot Mikami a look that could kill. "You said I wouldn't _need_ stitches."

"If I had told you it would have-"

"Hurt worse. So you've told me." Light began to roll his eyes, when the sharp stab of the needle broke his skin near the gash. He winced snatching Mikami's hand and holding it tight like a woman giving birth.

But oddly enough, Mikami didn't seem to mind.

As his leg began to numb, Light let go of his squeeze on Mikami's hand, feeling more embarrassed and a bit more aggravated, but this time at L.

_Why now of all times do you run off with a case? And if you had just let me go with you, I would be perfectly fine helping to solve said case. But no, you leave me behind. _

"We're all done." Light's doctor said smiling. "But I'm writing you a prescription for some antibiotics. I don't want you back in here with an infection. Will your friend here be helping you back home? You need to stay off that leg for awhile."

"Oh." Light shook his head. "No. Once at home I can take care of myself. It doesn't even hurt."

"It will when that anesthetic I gave you wears off. You will really need someone around to help you. You'll be bed rest for at least a couple days. Is that understood?"

In his own head Light cursed the woman out. She didn't know how strong or weak he was. He could take care of himself just fine, thank you.

"No. I'll be okay."

Mikami butted in as if on cue and sounding a lot like L. "Light stop being ridiculous. You really need someone to help you. You can yell at me all you want, but I am going to help you."

Light sighed in defeat.

For now anyways.

"Fine. You can help me. But just for a little while, ok Mikami?"

"Yeah. Okay."

The doctor gave them each a big smile before handing Mikami the prescription and wishing Light well soon.

In the cab, Mikami kept asking if Light wanted Mikami to go home with him. "Just until your better." He argued.

"That's just not a good idea. I'm sorry, but my fiancé is really protective and he doesn't like strangers in the house."

"Protective huh?" The older man's voice dropped to a smooth critical tone. "He left you alone, Light. Is that what you call protective?"

"No no. It's just for work. I'm not alone. I have family. And he'll be home real soon." _At least I hope you will L…_

"Then why don't you stay with your family?"

"Because my mother will fuss over me to no end, and my sister will spot the wedding ring and fuss over that to no end. I'll never heal will them around."

"Then you need me Light."

"No. I don't."

"Yes, you do. What is _so _wrong with me helping you till your fiancé gets home?"

_Because he's the world famous detective L! He won't appreciate some strange man in his house-Shit this pain med is wearing off…_

Light held tight to his leg, hoping the new wave of pain would pass quickly. He didn't want to argue, he just wanted the pain to go away. "F-fine." He said, struggling to get the words out as the pain passed slowly. "You can help me out some. Whatever you want."

"Great! I'll take really good care of you Light." Mikami's face had seemed to light up with an awkward happiness, and finished with, "I'll do whatever you need."

_Great. _Light thought sarcastically to himself. _Why do I feel like taking you on as a new friend will be more trouble than you are worth?_

Mikami asked politely. "Are you spending the night at my place or , me at yours?"

Light's jaw could have dropped to his knees. "Uhm, there's really no need for_ that_ kind of care Mikami."

"I think we covered this Light. I don't see how you will make yourself breakfast, lunch or any dinner. How will you get to the bathroom? How will you bathe?"

Light hated to admit it, but Mikami did have a point. He didn't have Watari around. Although, he could just hire a maid with that new credit card, but then L would know something was up and he would say, "See Light? My deductive skills were correct. You should have went home to your mother." _Damn you L. Don't tell me how to take care of my self when you eat ice-cream for breakfast! _

Light's body sagged in defeat and sighed. Look what he has been reduced to; arguing with himself in a taxi to someone who is miles and miles away.

"Uhm…perhaps your place would be best. But only for a night. Two at the most. I'll be better by then."

Mikami gave an award winning smile. "Whatever you say Light."

Mikami did his best to make Light comfortable. He gave him his king-sized bed, his fluffiest pillow to prop up his leg and the remote to his flat screen television. Then he took Light's order to make dinner without so much as a thank you. Mikami didn't mind, however. He just wanted Light to be comfortable. He was his friend after all.

Light who couldn't find anything on television, checked his phone several times for any missed calls, but there was none.

"Damn it L…" He whispered in frustration. "Can you not check in at least once in awhile?"

He fell back onto the pillow and listened to the noises coming from the kitchen. He just knew Mikami was making something fancy for dinner. He was going overboard. Light let himself smile. Mikami may be a pest, pretty annoying, and creepy as hell, but he was considerate and caring. In fact, Light realized he was actually pretty lucky to have met Mikami. He would be someone he could talk to while L was away solving the case.

He wasn't so bad. Light figured Mikami sometimes just got over excited. Deep down he was a good guy. _And L said everyone was just as they appeared_. Light chuckled at L's paranoia. Then, feeling at ease and worn out, he closed his eyes and tried to rest before dinner, missing L more than anything. He pulled the pillow down and cuddled it in his arms, secretly pretending it was L and wondering if L was thinking of him.

***

*****

*******

After discovering the next plane would be three hours, L forced Matt onto the private jet. He landed in Japan in the next eleven hours beating the plane by four hours. Nice.

Matt of course had jet leg. He stumbled to the taxi and demanded in horrible Japanese to take him to L's address. He was not about to stay in a crummy hotel when L had a mansion with only Light, Watari and himself living in it. He would, however, remain discreet and secretive as to not let Light discover his presence.

He broke in easily, climbed the stairs and found an empty guest room at the end of the hallway where he unpacked his bags. Too bad Watari wasn't around to make some lunch or dinner. The time difference was confusing. Matt changed into a clean vest, jeans and new goggles. He then placed his PSP into his back pocket, his pack of cigarettes in his vest pocket and left with his file on Light. He looked over it as he walked down the street.

There was a handsome photo of him. His hair auburn red and his eyes, a creamy chocolate and a smile that pretty much screamed 'look at me im hot and you know it'. Matt smirked.

Beneath the photo was a bit of info. His name, birthday, family, height and weight, IQ level, parents and siblings, list of schools, and even a chart on his growth and the hospital he was born in. Really L? That's called obsession. Did Matt really need all this? Maybe.

Matt pulled out what Near referred to as a cancer stick and puffed in thought. If he was going to be fallowing a college guy around then he needed nourishment. Quick nourishment.

Noodles. That's what he wanted. Matt stopped at a little restaurant and let the waitress sit him next to a window side table. The menu was difficult to read. His Japanese was horrible without Mello. Hmm. L never said he couldn't _call_ Mello…

Matt left his table to find a pay phone. It took him a while, but he found one across the street that would take his pay card. He just hoped it dialed internationally.

As he dialed Mello's number he thought he heard a scream. A painful scream. Matt looked over his shoulder to see two young men, one helping the other walk, waving for a taxi. The younger of the two happened to look just like Light.

Light??

What great luck! But…oh no, L would kill him if that was really Light and hurt! He slammed the phone down, called his own taxi, and demanded the man follow the other car.

* * *

A/N: Sooo soo sorry for the long wait!! I also hope this wasn't hard to read. Matt has been following since they left for the hospital. See? Light's pretty safe.

If you noticed on my profile, I said this was going to last around 20 chaps, but now it seems it'll be alot longer than that. Is that a problem? Sorry if you dont like long stories.

NOW....Next Chapter!!: More Matt, more L, maybe some Mello, and Mikami gets creepy...er. haha


	7. Suspicious

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I am only borrowing the characters to do whatever I want to with.

Warnings: There is swearing, some smoking, a brief mention of murder and blood and a nice scoop of Mikami creepy-ness to top it off with. Have fun reading.

*For those interested in how Light and L met, well I included that scenario into this long awaited chapter just for you, and I'll probably add a little more about it with each new chapter. ^ ^ Happy _belated_ Valentine's Day*

* * *

Chapter Seven: Suspicious

Matt watched with curious eyes as the strange guy carried Light into an apartment building. Who the hell was he? And more importantly, why was Light hurt, and allowing this man to obviously take him home with him?

_Interesting Light, what ever shall the darling fiancé in another country say about your rendezvous with a certain tall dark and handsome?_Matt thought to himseld, watching as he lit a cigarette and pretending he lived in the building as well.

He followed the two inside, even stepping into the same elevator. The dark haired man struggled to keep his hold on Light as he pushed the number four button. He then turned to Matt, asking with his eyes what floor.

"Oh, uh I'm heading to the fourth floor too."

The guy nodded politely, but his eyebrows scrunched together in a bit of confusion. "I'm sorry, but this building is non-smoking."

Damn, he was always being discriminated against.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Quickly he puffed hard on his cigarette, then after removing the cigarette, he rolled his tongue around inside his mouth for extra saliva. Bravely, he then placed the lit cigarette onto his tongue, and in one dab, had the small flame extinguished.

Mikami and Light watched in silent horror as Matt then placed the half smoked cigarette into his vest pocket as if he had not just scorched his own tongue. Which, with enough practice as he had in his life, he didn't.

"I'm sorry, but, are you new in the building?" Mikami asked when the shock wore off.

_Think quick_. "Yes. Just moved in this morning actually."

"I didn't think I recognized you. Welcome. I'm Mikami Teru."

Oh shit. He now had to give a name as well. He didn't prepare for that!

"Uh, I'm…" He tossed out the first name that popped into his head. "Kyu Sakamoto.(1)"

This time Light turned his head not caring at all to take a look at Matt with his own eyebrows lifted in curiosity, or confusion, Matt couldn't tell.

A bit nervously he added, "It, It's a family name?"

Mikami suddenly smiled and nodded. "An honor then."

Honor?

"Thank you." I _think. _Maybe he should have told L he didn't speak good Japanese. He was terrible at it.

As the elevator dinged and the door opened, he followed behind the two men down the hall. At his door, Mikami sat Light down to lean against the wall as he played in his pocket looking for his keys. Matt pretended to be looking for his own keys in front of the door across the hall.

When Mikami lifted Light back up and carried him in, shutting the door behind him, Matt relaxed his tense body.

"Damn it all. I should get paid for this shit dude."

After making sure no one was around, Matt opened his vest to find a secret pocket hidden inside the coat. Within the pocket was a small plastic box that when opened, revealed three miniature cameras that were no larger than the size of a walnut.

Taking out one of the cameras, Matt stood on tip toe as he mounted the camera on the wall, just above the door across from Light and Mikami.

"Tiny and discrete, but you'll do the job."

He waved to the camera, then stepped back on the elevator where he then placed camera B into the top right corner. "You guys won't be able to leave without my knowing. And if you do, I'll follow."

_***LXLightXL***_

Mikami felt a pinch of excitement to see Light laying in his bed beneath the covers. The boy was getting drowsy and looked simply adorable to Mikami who didn't want to leave his side. He was better than whoever it was Light was engaged to.

Unlike that so called fiancé he would never leave Light on his own, no matter the reason. Light needed someone at his side at all times. He would make sure Light had everything he needed plus wanted. He would treat Light like a prince.

And right now the Prince needed supper and his medicine. After turning on the television across from the bed, he handed Light the remote and made his way to the kitchen.

Light shivered once the older man was gone. _He hovers way too close for comfort. _He thought, pulling the covers up and tossing the remote to the side. Light wasn't a television person.

He sat up reaching into his back pocket for his cell phone. No missed calls or text messages. Well, what was he expecting? L to call him a million times a day?

He wondered if L was keeping safe, and maybe, thinking of him. Light twirled the ring on his finger thinking of the day they met.

Light was leaving a class late. He had stayed behind to help clean up after festival week and was exhausted.

It had been raining, causing the grass to become slick and the dirt to turn into mud. Light was wearing his new khaki dress pants along with a white button up top with long sleeves, but his umbrella had been forgotten at home that morning, leaving the teen to get drenched by the falling rain from head to toe.

As he attempted to make a short cut by crossing the school's yard, he slipped on the slick grass, his feet flying up from underneath him. In a rough, hard bang, Light hit the ground hard, and in pain.

The fall knocked the breath from his lungs, forcing him motionless for a moment, until he heard a voice asking, "Are you alright?"

"I. I'm fine." His cheeks burned fire as he was so embarrassed by the incident.

"You don't look fine. May I offer a hand to help you up? Watari, fetch the strange boy an umbrella from the car."

Strange? How rude, he thought to himself. Then replied, "Uh, no. No thank you. I'm fine." He struggled to sit up on his own, but the man dropped his umbrella to offer his help.

The stranger's hands were warm and gentle, but strong as he stood behind the fallen Light and helped him back onto his feet. Light wiped the rain from his face and turned around.

What he saw almost could have made him laugh. The man was obviously older, a good few inches taller than Light yet he was slouching horribly. He had black, dirty hair, and large, thick bags under his eyes, and oddly enough, no shoes. But he did have a lollipop hanging from his lips like a cigarette.

And this man had called _him_ strange? Honestly, what was this world coming to?

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. What is your name?"

"Uhm, Yagami. Yagami Light."

"Hm. You're the son of Yagami Soichiro. Chief of the NPA, am I right? You scored first nation wide and you have one sibling, a sister. And you were a junior champion of tennis."

_Huh?_

Light tried to act smooth, like he didn't care this strange stranger knew everything about him but his social security number. "Uhm, I'm afraid I dont know _your_ name."

"That's because I didn't give it to you." By that time an old man walked to them with an umbrella for Light, who gratefully took it, opening it up above him.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" The strange man asked.

"Huh? What doesn't?"

"The umbrella. You are already soaked and caked with mud. You're shirt is see through its so wet. There really is no point in the umbrella now, I'm sorry. If only I were a moment sooner."

Light looked down and sure enough, his brown skin could easily be seen through the shirt as it was stuck to his stomach and torso. "Ah." His cheeks flared again in embarrassment and he attempted to cover himself as best as possible.

"May I offer a ride?"

"No. I don't even know you."

"But I know your father and I gave you an umbrella. Please, we aren't people that will harm you. Although in your best interest it would be dangerous for you to enter my vehicle. I am a stranger with more information about you than you realize and I am not dressed properly. I can understand the decision not to as I have already pointed out your shirt which makes you assume I am a pervert, even if I'm not. However, walking home now would only embarrass you further, seeing how your pants are covered in mud. It's your choice."

Light couldn't believe this. The man was so weird! Yes, it would be wrong to just hop into a car with this man, but Light would absolutely die if someone saw him like this.

"Uhm, okay. Sure, you can give me a ride." Besides, he was with an old man. What harm could an old man do? Light thought.

Light slid into the limo next the black haired man, sitting his school books between them to keep the distance. The man didn't seem to mind or take notice.

Light shut his door and the old man began to drive. Inside, the limo was warm and dry, making Light feel horrible for sitting on the seats with mud on his body.

"I apologize for-"

"It's fine. Think nothing of it." The man replied apathetically.

"But…you don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were apologizing for the mud."

"Well yeah, but…never mind. Listen, how did you know all that about me?"

"Your father is working on a case with me. I'm a detective. I'm offering my help to the NPA."

"Should you be telling me that?"

"No. But I would like to ask your help. Your father tells me that you have helped with cases before. I would like your opinion. That is why I have come to your school. I would have offered you a ride no matter if you had fallen or not. Never mind the mud completely, I have other vehicles to drive."

Oh, so that made a little bit of sense. But gee, what a snob.

Light looked over the fact that the man was a little young to be a detective who could work by his father's side. It took years to move up in the force and this man was just too young. Maybe this guy was some kind of genius, or maybe he was just a nut job.

Curiously, Light said, "Okay, shoot."

The man pulled an envelop from his back pocket handing it to Light. "You will find photos inside taken of a murder. Please, be careful looking at them as they are rather gruesome."

Gruesome did not do them justice. Half the photos were blood red, as the poor man in the photo was practically mutilated by his murderer. Light was forced to close his eyes until his stomach settled. His father had asked his help a hundred times over, yes, that was true, however, Light was never asked to help with anything more than burglaries and hostages. Obviously, his father didn't want his help on this specific case, but this stranger did. And Light could understand why his father would be against it. He'd never looked at real life crime photos of a murder and now he felt he as if was going to be sick.

"Would you like a bucket?"

"No…No. That won't be necessary." Suddenly the window beside Light rolled down, allowing the heavy, cold rain to pour in and splatter against his once dry face. Light blinked confused.

"Mud is much easier to clean than vomit." The odd man said, as he scooted closer to his own door to escape the rain.

Light sighed and opened his eyes, looking again at the photos but taking his time before moving onto the next one.

Each victim was a young man around Light's age, murdered in his apartment by strangulation, then beheaded.

Fear rose in Light. Each victim was his height, his build, his stature. He began to reach for the door handle.

"How do I know the killer isn't you? Stop this car and let me out."

"Yagami Light I am no killer. I am merely a detective who wishes your help with a case. Your father refuses to involve you, as he is terrified of your safety. If you failed to notice, you're a perfect candidate to be the next victim. I am going, as you say, 'behind his back', to speak with you."

"How can I believe you? What if your just the killer wanting me to trust you? I'll have to see I. D. and everything."

"Alright." The man pulled out his wallet, flipping through it until he found a business card that he then handed to Light, who refused it.

"NO. That is a piece of garbage. I want photo I.D. and you to answer my secret questions."

Secret questions? Light normally would have scolded himself for that childish act but at the time he was frightened and wanted out of the vehicle.

"That is understandable." The man pulled out a photo I.D. with the name Hideki Ryuga printed across the bottom. It looked legitimate, but…still…

"What is your secret question?"

Light tried to think of something only a person who worked with his father would know, but Light could know as well. He decided to start out easy.

"What did my father wear this morning to work?"

"I can't answer that."

"Ha! Let me out NOW." Light tried to pull frantically on the handle of the door but it was locked.

" I can not answer that question because your father did not come to work today. Your sister's birthday was today and her birthday wish was an afternoon with him. Believe me now?"

"No. Anyone could know that if they followed my dad around the last week."

"Ask another."

"Uhm, how many sugars does my dad take in his coffee?"

"Yagami-san prefers cream to sugar with his coffee."

Damn, The man was right. "Yeah well, even if you did work with my dad, you could still be the killer. In fact that's why you work with my dad. That way you can keep track of the police and me."

"That could be true. A very good possibility. You're very intelligent."

"Don't patronize me!"

"I wasn't. Look, I can only ask you to trust me. If you can not do that, I'm going to have to apologize for taking up your time. Although, the case I'm afraid will suffer severely without your help. I doubt it could be solved on our own. My only regret would be the future victims. And their mourning families."

Thinking on what the man said, made Light let go of the handle again. Maybe. Maybe the guy was alright. Just because your father drills moments like these into your head and tells how you'll become some cannibal's dinner if your not smart, doesn't mean this man is crazy.

Thinking the situation through, Light gave the strange man the benefit of the doubt, sitting back and trying to relax.

"Okay. I'll help you. But, I want to meet in open places. _Crowded_, open places."

"Deal."

"Good. Right now though, I'd like to go home."

"Of course. Take the photos with you when you go. Keep them safe. They have yet to be released to the public so don't show them to anyone."

"S-sure." _Oh darn, and I was just thinking of framing them next to Sayu's soccer photo in the family room for all to see_. _You know, for evidence after you kill me. _

Light's memory was interrupted by Mikami's deep voice from beside him. "Light, I made you Yakizakana _(2) _for supper."

Still in smiles from his memory, Light turned to see Mikami standing next to the bed with a trey containing a meal for Light, a cup of hot tea, silverware wrapped in a napkin, and a small white vase with a rose.

Wow. Mikami Teru sure knew how to take care of guests.

"Jeez, thank you Mikami. You really didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"It was really no trouble Light. Not for you."

Mikami took the cell phone from Light, sitting it on the bedside table next to a lamp, and saying, "You won't need that while you're resting. I'll let you know if you get a call."

Light was uneasy not having his phone in his grasp. He wanted to snatch for it back, just incase L called, but Mikami already had the trey placed neatly in his lap.

"There. Need anything?" Mikami asked.

"Uhm, well…my-"

"Your medicine. I forgot it. I'll be right back."

Light tried to lean to the side of the bed for this phone, but it seemed impossible unless he wanted to spill something.

_Oh well, L isn't going to call anyways. _He thought to himself. _Who am I fooling? He's busy with his case. I'm number two on his current list of priorities right now. _

Feeling like a child, he pushed the thoughts from his mind and took a bite of his supper. It was surprisingly delicious. Mikami really knew how to cook.

_***LXLightXL***_

After installing his cameras Matt made his way back outside into the cold. He walked across the street to a small café/gift shop, and ordered a sandwich and drink. He was practically starving to death. He moved to a small table near the window so he could keep an eye on the apartment building.

He didn't trust that Mikami Teru as far as he could throw him. Which wasn't far considering he had no aim and was horrible at dodge ball. The scars on his legs from Mello were proof enough, but now he was getting sidetracked.

Matt took a bite of his sandwich taking his time. He knew he was suppose to check in with L, but frankly, he was too scared. What was he suppose to say?

_Hey, I know where your fiancé is. He's sleeping in some other guys apartment. _Then input a happy deluxe giggle at the end.

Dude! He'd be in an early grave if he attempted that. He also couldn't say Light was hurt. Definitely couldn't do that. L would flip. He'd say something along the lines of, "Why weren't you watching him? This is why you're third. This is why I never pay you. Did you want to see a Nintendo Wii under that Christmas tree? Too bad now." And click, he'd hang up. Christmas would be ruined.

Then there would be Mello, waving his chocolate stuff around and Near with a brand new robot and domino set. Matt would be empty handed and it would be all that damn Light's fault.

Realizing he was getting sidetracked again, Matt pulled out a pair of small binoculars from another hidden vest pocket, and aimed them up at the fourth floor. If his math was right, then the second window was Mikami's.

If he strained his eyes a little, he could see perfectly into the bedroom where what looked to be Light getting served supper in bed.

_***LXLightXL***_

Mikami brought back Light's antibiotics along with a sleeping pill. Light recognized the small blue pill immediately. He had watched L take them several times before.

"Mikami…Why the hell are you trying to give me a sleeping pill?"

Mikami looked stunned at first, then his face softened and he straightened his glasses. "You need rest, Light. I thought I would help you."

"I don't need a sleeping pill."

"But the pain from your leg might make it tough to get to sleep. I was only thinking of you."

"That's very kind of you, but in all honesty, I don't put anything not prescribed into my body." _But I also don't really trust your idea behind it. _

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry, Light. Well, in anyways here are your antibiotics."

Light took the tiny cup with two white pills, dumped them onto his tongue, and downed his tea. It didn't take long for Light's eyes to begin to close without aid of the sleeping pill. His day had been tiring. Mikami took the trey, leaving Light to rest in the quiet room.

_***LXLightXL***_

Yawning, Matt was growing bored watching the two, that is until Mikami sneakily pulled Light's wallet out of the boy's back pocket while he was sleeping.

_What the hell? _Matt zoomed his binoculars in. Mikami was calmly taking everything out and examining it.

_Thief, _was Matt's initial thought, but then he realized Mikami didn't steal anything. He only went through the credit cards putting them right back into their individual spots when done.

He didn't stop there however. After placing Light's wallet back onto the bedside table, he picked up his phone going through the previous calls and texts. Matt knew he wouldn't find any traces of L on there, but still, he panicked. What was this guy doing? What kind of person just goes through someone's stuff like that?

According to their claim in the hospital, they were looking at a building they wanted to work on for a class project. That obviously meant partners.

Matt wondered though… Why was Light spending a night at Mikami's apartment? He was hurt, yes, but if he needed care he could have went home to his mother, right? Isn't that what you did when you had a family who loved you?

Friends seemed close, but if they were just friends, why was Mikami going through Light's wallet? Matt knew boundaries between friends, and this seemed to cross the line.

Was it possible they were more than friends? Light _did_ look awfully comfortable laying there in Mikami's bed. And L _is_ away working on a case.

Suddenly, Matt wasn't so bored anymore.

* * *

A/N: This started to get pretty long so I cut it off before we got to any Mello-ness lol Sorry guys, he'll come up in the next chapter.

1. Kyu Sakamoto==This man is a household name in Japan, which is why it came first in Matt's mind. He was a musician that died in what is still history's largest plane crash. When Matt gives this as his name, Mikami and Light thought it was weird he'd have such a famous name, until he says it's a family name. Mikami is then honored because he thought he was his grandson. I guess it's equivalent would be if I said to you, hey my name is Michael Jackson lol

2. Yakizakana==Grilled Dried Herring with Eggs ^ ^ yum.

3. I didn't put a number, but I figured I'd mention it. The trick Matt performs with his tongue, I have witnessed people do this. It CAN be done. However, most people wash their mouth out with something afterwards since it leaves an amount of ash on your tongue. (Don't try it at home )


	8. Don't Be Shy

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nor will it ever be. Why do you insist on torturing me disclaimer?

Author Note: Ah! How long has it been since I updated this? Forever it feels like. While writing and editing this, I felt completely out of my element. So I really am sorry if this chapter has an odd feel to it. I hope to update again soon, then maybe I'll get back into the loop of things with this story. Until then, enjoy reading!

Chapter Eight: Don't Be Shy

Light woke to the loud buzz of his phone. He rolled over in the bed, tensing as his hurt leg began to throb with pain, and reached for it with a tiny bit of hope that it was L. But the name flashing was only Sayu.

Still sleepy, Light pushed talk and brought the cell phone to his ear. "Hello Sayu."

"Hey big brother. Where are you?" Her voice was worried, yet full of energy.

"Where am I?"

"Yes." She said, sounding like their mother. "I went by your place and neither of you guys were home."

"I'm.." Light stopped his mouth. Sayu was a pre-teen girl who loved to gossip and to make matters more dramatic. Telling her he was hurt and that he spent the entire night at some other guys apartment would only get her stirred up. She'd run back to his mother who would run her mouth to his father who would demand what was going on. Light didn't need that type of stress. "I'm fine Sayu, don't worry. I do have a life you know , or are we suppose to be at home twenty-four hours of the day just incase you think you might drop by to visit?" He heard her soft giggle at his sarcasm and smiled. He was glad to be a brother.

"I just needed some help with my math is all. I hoped at least one of you would be home. But I see I was mistaken. You do have a life after all, as shocking as that is. When are you coming home? This homework is due tomorrow morning."

"How about I come home for dinner? I can help you with your homework and I can see mom for a little while."

"Great! Mom was saying yesterday she wanted to get you two over again. I'll tell her to make her famous strawberry cheesecake for Ryuzaki."

"Oh. No Sayu, that's not necessary. He's away on business. He'll be gone for a few weeks."

"Aaaw."

"Sorry, but I'll come over and we can work on that math."

"Okay. I will let mom and dad know.

"Thanks Sayu." Light hung up after telling her he loved her. He slid the phone back onto the night stand but jumped as he saw Mikami standing in the door way watching him. Light pressed a hand over his chest, his heart was pounding a mile a minute. "Mikami…you scared me."

"I over heard you talking and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"It was just my little sister. She's horrible at math. I'm sorry for waking you."

"You didn't wake me. I was going to make breakfast. Anything specific you would like?"

"No, anything is fine." Light threw off the covers and painfully tossed his legs over the side. He felt gross and dirty. He smelled like sweat. He needed a bath, and fast. "Uh, hey Mikami…do you think I could get a shower?"

The older boy gave a nod and walked into the room. "Sorry, of course you want a shower. I'll help you."

"Actually, if you could just point my way, I think I'll be fine."

"But, can you stand on your own?"

"I think so." With the palm of his hands Light pushed his weight up and off of the bed. As his legs and feet tried to take on the weight, they faltered, forcing him to fall backwards back on to the bed with a bounce. "_Shit_."

"Are you alright? Light I think you should just let me help you." Mikami's eyes were pleading. Light's shoulders sagged giving up. Until his leg was healed, he would have to accept help from Mikami.

Gasping in short breaths, Light managed a single 'okay'.

Mikami smiled, then wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, lifting him up to lean his weight on his good leg. Light snaked his arm around Mikami's neck and, once again, was helped to walk.

In the bathroom, Light felt a familiar 'at home' sort of feeling. It reminded him of L's bathroom. It was large, with a deep tub that looked like a Jacuzzi. He almost smiled when he thought of all the bath's he and L shared together. The sweet scent of strawberry bubbles, L's silky skin against his as their legs tangled together to make room for them both.

But the, when he realized the whole situation at hand, Light's cheeks flared into a dark blush across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Mikami would have to help to undress him. This was something L would definitely not approve of.

Mikami sat Light down on the edge of the tub, then leaned over to turn the knob, releasing warm, soothing, morning water. Light craved it as soon as the steam began to build. He wanted out of his clothes, but..

"Is that warm enough? Or too hot?" Mikami asked, causing the adolescent to jolt as his damp hand grasped Light's arm.

"It's fine."

"Good. Here let me help." Mikami moved both of his hands to the top button of Light's shirt. Light's cheeks once again were dusted with pink.

"Thank you Mikami, but, I think I can do that." He gave a short, shaky laugh but with a shyness he rarely possessed. Unbuttoning his top button was easy, as was the other nine buttons. He slipped the shirt from his shoulders, exposing his tanned chest to the older college student's eyes as the steam assaulted his bare skin, forcing his body temperature to rise. "See?" He smiled, showing the removed shirt to Mikami. "I can do it. I'll be fine, thanks."

Mikami gave him a nod, his eyes showing what appeared to be disappointment. Light shrugged it off.

Standing, Mikami said, "I'll just be in the kitchen. Shout if you need me for anything."

"Alright." After laying the shirt neatly on the floor near his bare feet, Light's hands dropped to his pants. He unfastened the button, then pulled the zipper down. He began to slide them from his waist to his hips when the realization him. "Uhm…Mikami…"

Mikami had just reached the door, when Light's soft words reached his ear. "Yes, Light?"

"I think I might need your help again."

Mikami turned, and gravefully helped Light stand long enough to pull the pants to his knees with a earie smile that made Light uncomfortable, the humiliated as Mikami insisted on helping remove his briefs too."Don't be shy, Light. I'm a male the same as you. You've have everything that I have." Right..._You're a nice guy, _Light thought_. Probably a decent guy, but you're a pervert alright. As if you're not staring at my package. _

Light shuddered all while Mikami's hands were on his skin. They might both be men with the same anatomy, but it all felt too intimate. Too personal. He didn't want Mikami's hands on him at all. What if L called the phone while he was naked and under Mikami's eyes?

Logically, L should be proud of him for pushing his pride down long enough for someone to help him in an increasingly vulnerable position. However, Light was naked and now with Mikami arguing to lift him bridal style into the tub so he would not, "slip and fall". Oh yes, L would definitely disapprove of all of this. More so than Light.

Once settled into the warm bath, Light's mind shifted in a new, childish direction. _Serves you right. Next time you will take me with you, won't you? _He deserved a hot bath no matter how embaressed he had to be to get it. Come on, he hurt his leg and he has to sleep alone in those cold sheets in that large eerie house, with L never calling to check on him at all. Why should he care what L would think or feel about another man touching, undressing and now bathing him? Why should he care when he left Light alone in the first place? He should be grateful to Mikami. Mikami was helping him.

"Ow! Ow ow ow. " _Or not_. Light grit his teeth and closed his eyes as the warm water caused his leg to sting.

Mikami assured him, "It'll stop in a minute."

Light retorted harshly, "Have you ever had stitches?"

"No."

"Ever been hurt where you needed help like this?"

"Uh, no."

"Then you _don't_ know."

Mikami chuckled. "Touché."

As the pain began to subside, Light laid his head back and closed his eyes, very glad that the water covered everything important. He bit his lips as Mikami used a green sponge to ring water onto his chest. Yes, this was all wrong. Too wrong. Some stranger had him naked and in a tub inside their apartment. L was certain to be angry if he ever knew about this.

So Light just won't tell him. Spiteful Light, found himself smiling, picturing paranoid L madder than hell, shoving his mouth full of cake in order to keep from screaming at Light how dangerous the whole building and bathroom situations were. Then he pictured a jealous L, and that mad him moan as Mikami began lathering up the soap and wash his arms and shoulders clean. The last time L was jealous, they had sex for the very first time. It was the kind of sex that made Light feel dirty and owned, like some raunchy scene out of a porno.

_***LXLightXL***_

Back inside L's large house, Matt laid on the bed he chose, casually watching the doors of Mikami's apartment from the little security camera he had placed in the hallway just hours ago. It was morning now, and neither Light nor Mikami had emerged from the apartment. He wished they would go out, so he could get in. This was all getting very boring again. If they were really up to something, how would he know?

Sighing, Matt lit up a smoke and stretched his arms, his left tingling from leaning on it for so long. He leaned back on the pillows closing his eyes. A nap sounded nice…But then suddenly a loud, 'BLING', could be heard from the computer. The teen opened his eyes to see a new IM in the corner of the screen. It was Mello.

"How is the unpaid babysitting job going?" He asked.

"Dude I am bored out of my mind."

"I hear Light is a diligent student. U shouldn't have much trouble with him."

Matt smirked before slipping the cigarette into his mouth and typing, "he's a typical teenager if you ask me. How is L's case?"

"I wouldn't know"

"Why is that?"

"Im not there. I've got a case of my own."

"Working with Near?"

"No. Me working with Near would never work Matt."

"Then what?"

"Unpaid babysitting."

Matt chuckled. Serves him right for making fun of him. But the next message didn't have Matt laughing. Instead he was biting the stick in his mouth nervously. _What the..?_

"No…..I like this job." Mello's message read. "He's pretty hot. I'd spy on him for free any day."

Matt's eye brows burrowed in confusion and slight jealousy. Slowly, he tapped the keys but with a harsh force. "Great for you. You know, Light's a pretty good piece of eye candy too…"

"I'm sure. But he can't be as hot as this guy. I mean, this guy just has something about him. Sexy hair cut. Weird, but awesome looking glasses…his smile is nice too."

"Ok, I get it."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do. He's sexy. Blah blah blah blah.. Go jump his bones if he's so damn hot"

"He's working right now. Or I would."

"Your suppose to be spying on him, not perving on him Mells"

"Yeah but he's just so cute. He even types kinda cute. Trying to hold his cigarette all at the same time."

"I don't really care Mello"

"Want a pic of him?"

Matt let his fingers pull back from the keyboard. Was Mello serious? Was he really asking Matt if he wanted to see a photo of this bastard that had Matt's boyfriend in a state of perversion?

"no"

"Why? Just open it. I already hit send."

Matt glanced at the "one new e-mail" blinking at him. Sighing, and knowing he would regret it, he clicked on "OPEN". It took a minute, but then the image came up, breaking his lips into a smile. It was a photo of himself, typing to Mello only a moment ago. He shut the laptop and stood, taking a long drag.

Through the window behind Matt, Mello came crawling through and holding up his cell phone with the picture of Matt. "So what was that you said? 'Go jump his bones if he's so hot' wasn't it?" Seductively, Mello crossed the room untill he reached his target, and cupped his face in his hands.

Matt removed the cigarette from his lips, and welcomed the passionate kiss from Mello. When there lips broke, he asked, "What the hell are you doing here Mells?"

"L was worried about you and Light. You've been here for hours and yet you haven't called him to check in."

"Im a big boy Mell."

"Mmm" Mello's eyes drifted downward to Matt's zipper. "That you are."

Matt pushed him off. "Why did he send you though? I thought all we did was play 'what can I lick next'?"

Mello smiled. "We should totally play that in his bed."

Matt smirked at that playful smile he loved. "No. We can't."

"Why not?"

Matt tried to think of a good reason, honestly he did try, but Mello was looking so enticing in that leather outfit, and the idea of doing it under L's own roof was some what…well, erotic. Matt grabbed Mello by the loop on his tight, black leather pants, and pulled him close. "You're right." He said, placing his lips on the blonds. "Why not?"


	9. Conversations

Disclaimer: Unequivocally NO. I do not own Death Note.

Chapter Nine: Conversations

In the bed, beneath the heavy blankets, Matt playfully ran his fingers up Mello's sweaty, exhausted body, tickling him softly in all those spots he knew so well. Mello half moaned half giggled and turned on his side facing away.

Matt smiled, scooting close and wrapping his arms around Mello's waist. "Mello…" He started, as his kissed down the blonde's shoulder, making loud smacking noises in the process. "..you're amazing. You're so easy to-"

Before he could finish, his eyes lifted, and saw Mikami and Light emerging from the room on the laptop laying on the floor. "_Fuck_."

Mello's eyes widened, "_Excuse me?"_

"_Hush_." He leaned over Mello, switching up the volume. Mikami's voice drifted into the room. "I'm glad you're letting me take you out, Light." He was giving a great smile while helping Light onto the elevator.

"Well Im just glad that none of this is bothering you."

"Why would it? We're friends." Mikami pushed the buttons and the door shut. Matt leaned over Mello further and hit the button to bring up the security camera inside the elevator.

"Matt you're squishing me!"

"SHH!" Matt strained his ears till he heard it. The destination. A café for breakfast. "Fuck it. Come on Mello we gotta go."

Mello groaned and snuggled under the blankets while Matt had jumped out of the bed struggling to throw on his jeans and shirt.

"You look cute with your hair all messy like that." Mello said, licking his lips as if he were ready for round two.

"Get up Mello. We're in a hurry. He got hurt somehow and I don't trust that guy he's hanging out with."

"What guy?" That got Mello's attention. The blond sat up, blankets falling off of his sticky body. "Is he…?"

"I don't know. He was at the guy's apartment though. But that could be because he's hurt. Lets go." Matt stuffed his feet into his boots then jerked Mello out of the bed. His boyfriend of a year redressed as quickly as one could dress into tight leather, then smiled as he held up a set of keys. "Want to drive?"

Matt smirked. "What have you got?"

"A red Mercedes. She purrs like a kitten."

"I'm not suppose to drive yet…" His eyes starred at the shinny single key. He wanted it bad, but Roger said no more driving for a year, big punishment for a big speeding ticket. But alas, the sparkle of the key was too enticing. Matt loved to drive. He snatched the key harshly from Mello's skinny fingers, "Don't breath a word of this to Roger."

Mello smirked, "Like I would."

The two climbed out the window, down the trellis full of roses and thorns, and landed near the car. Matt's breath was taken away upon seeing the four door beauty. Jesus. It was amazing.

He slid into the car and gently put the key in the ignition, cranking her and slipping her into gear. Matt's body almost shuddered at the sensation. "Oh, Mello. This is-"

"I know, Matt. Just fucking drive."

Matt laughed, "Right."

_***LXLightXL***_

Light bit into his food. He found it delicious, though it wasn't the same. The last time he came to this particular place to eat, L ate nothing but cake and sweets , leaving Light to dine on the delicious meal all by himself. However, the night was still amazing in Light's eyes.

God he missed L.

"Is your leg hurting you?" Mikami asked before taking a bite of his food.

"No. It feels fine. You know I'm really grateful for your help."

"Anything for you Light, but stop thanking me so much." He took a small drink of his water. "I hope you were comfortable last night. I know it can be hard sometimes to sleep in a strange place."

Light shrugged. "I just miss my fiancé. He's usually on my left side." The boy's amber eyes drifted off to the side, looking at the floor.

Mikami frowned as he caught the subtle movemen, "You two are very close, aren't you?"

Light let his head nod, thinking of L and their kiss goodbye. Suddenly, he felt horribly guilty for allowing Mikami to wash him when he had two perfectly good hands to use. Damn it. If L knew he would be so pissed off.

"How did he propose? If you don't mind that I ask."

Light looked from the floor to the man across the table. "Just before he left on business. He surprised me with the ring after he finished packing."

Mikami smiled knowingly. "There has to be more to the story than _that_."

Light thought of the sentimental love making. Yes, there was plenty more. Not that he cared to tell about it. He was not the type to kiss and tell.

He shook his head at Mikami and he pulled his hand to his body, tugging nervously on the golden band. "Not really. He was in a hurry."

"I see." Mikami's voice was low and his eyes were sympathetic, as if Light just gave something away. "What line of business is he in?"

Light's brain went snapped onto the defensive. Should he mention the detective business? Make something up? What could it hurt to say he was a detective? That might even get Mikami to step a few feet back. "He's a detective." And the cherry on top was…"He works with my father."

Mikami looked stunned. "Wow. A detective. I bet Mr. Head of the NPA is proud."

Light could have laughed so hard. "Actually, my father disapproves. He uh, thinks I should marry a successful woman. Like a lawyer or something."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

Light shrugged. "He'll just have to get over it. I'm a homosexual. I'm in love with this incredible guy. He just doesn't understand is all."

"Parents are often overprotective of there children. I am sure you're father means well. He just wants the best for you. After all Light, you did score top in the nation as well as tennis champion in only junior high. You aren't just anyone. There are many things that are _expected_ of you. "

Light gave a soft nod. He knew the word 'expect' all too well. His father reminded him of that often. He knew his father _did _mean well, but that didn't give him the right to say things like, "you're ruining your life." L was the best thing for Light and Light knew it. He could_ feel _it.

As the teen finished up his meal, Mikami asked, "How did you come to fall in love? And who said it first? Oh, I know that's awfully bold of me, but I'm a hopeless romantic at heart, you see. Think you could indulge me?"

Light didn't want to tell it at first. It wasn't exactly a fairy tale, how they met and fell in love. But looking into his new friends eyes that were shimmering with curiosity and with a bright, slightly perfect smile, Light thought, what the hell?

"Well, uhm, we were working together on a case with my father."

"What type of case?"

"Homicide."

Mikami's eyebrows lifted beneath his glasses. He was obviously impressed. "Would I know the case?"

Light nodded softly as he said, "I think the press called it something like, 'The Vanishing Seven'." Once again the older college student's eyes looked shocked. The case was huge at the time. There was no way Mikami could never have heard of it.

"Was that where seven boys went missing without a single trace? That is until they were found dead. Beheaded, weren't they?"

Light cringed at the memories. "Yes. My father worked the case, then sought help from outside sources."

Mikami's lips curved into a smile, "You're fiancé."

Light couldn't help but to return the smile. "Yes, my fiancé." _My L.. _"He decided that he it might help the case to seek my help as well, but my father refused. So he and I were forced to work together in secrecy through most of the investigation."

"That's quite romantic."

Light chuckled as he picked up his glass, taking a sip. "Not how I would write a romance novel. Over time we just, grew closer. A sort of bond. The next thing I know-"

Mikami interrupted with a gleam in his eye, "You're hearts beating a mile a minute every time you see him, your skin crawls with goose bumps when he touches you and you lose your breath when he kisses you full of passion."

The younger couldn't help but to blush. "Y-yeah… Something like that."

"Who made the first move?"

Light shrugged. "Both of us really. It was an instant attraction, I think. For us both. We constantly made excuses to touch and to phone one another. Then before I knew it he was buying me coffee. But then another boy turned up missing and it seemed like we'd never end the case. He was so sad and quiet. I wanted to do more to help him solve the case so I offered myself as bate."

Mikami sat back in his chair and looked at Light as if he were greatly confused. "I remember that case well… You could have been one of the victims yourself. And yet, you offered yourself as _bate_?" Mikami was clearly worried and concerned about that idea.

"Yes."

"Surely he did not let you."

"Oh he did. After a lot of convincing." Light remembered how they argued so violently.. He begged L, practically on his knees, to allow him to be used as bate to lure the killer our of hiding. L had fought hard against him, screaming how he didn't want Light's very life put in jeopardy. But in the end Light had won the argument. And they had their first kiss.

Mikami grew angry. How could he allow someone like Light to be put into danger? How dare he! Light was just a teenager. Yes, he was brave but no, his life should not have been compromised. How ridiculous! "That's absurd. Light, you could have been killed! How could he let you do such a thing? You could have been hurt."

Light smile remembering again the argument again. "Yes, well, here I am. I am fine. It helped us catch him. It was a brilliant plan I had."

"I don't doubt your plan was brilliant. However I do doubt this so called fiancé of yours. Your father has a right to be against your relationship. The man should never have allowed you to do such a thing."

"Oh calm down Mikami. I'm not hurt. I only had a few cuts, scrapes, minor things. I never even needed stitches until yesterday. You're beginning to sound like my father."

Instantly the older male calmed himself, and smiled wearily to his friend. "Im sorry, Light. It's just, that was dangerous. The very idea of it was ridiculous."

Light frowned. He thought how after L placed the hand cuffs on the killer, he instantly grabbed Light harshly by the shoulders, hurting him just a little as his thumbs dug into the bones, and forcing his lips down on the teens, almost sucking the breath of him. Then whispering the most beautiful words Light had been longing to hear… "Maybe it is a ridiculous story, but…it's _our _story."

In a booth behind Light and Mikami, unbeknownst to them were Mello and Matt. Mello laid his menu down and gave Matt a sweet smile before whispering to his boyfriend and partner in crime, "Remember how _we_ met?"

Matt nodded, his fingers playing shyly with the wrapper of a straw left on the table. "Yeah. I could never forget. But our story isn't exactly as exciting as theirs is. We didn't have a life threatening situation to bring us close."

"No, we didn't." Mello agreed, "It just seemed like we were always close. Always drawn to each other."

Matt smiled, his eyes looking up at Mello and his lips parting slowly to show his pearly whites, until Mello covered them with his own. They were almost lost in there own moment when they realized Mikami and Light were leaving the restaurant.

"Oh no, come on Mello. We gotta follow."

They both slid quickly out of the booth together, slowing down as they walked out of the building behind the two college students. Mello pretended to be giving Matt directions as they watched Light, limping slightly with Mikami holding onto his arm protectively, as if to keep the teen from falling down.

"Thank you again, Mikami. For breakfast, and well, everything."

"It was my pleasure. I'm so glad I could help. I'll wave a taxi and we can go to-"

Light quickly shook his head, "Actually, I think I'll get a cab of my own from here. I promised my little sister I'd come home to help her with some homework."

Mikami's chocolate eyes looked disappointed, yet he struggled with a smile. "Okay. At least let me help you into the cab though."

"Uhm, no I'm fine. I got it." Light lifted his arm to wave for a taxi cab, just as Matt grabbed Mello's arm.

"Let's get back to the car." His eyes reading,_ 'and follow'_. Quickly, yet without as much suspicion as possible they made their way back to the parking lot. Mello hopped in after Matt and buckled his seat belt securely. "Quick, Matt. We need to see which car he gets into."

But matt had pulled a piece of paper out of his vest pocket. It was a torn piece from the file L gave him on Light. It contained his parent's address. "I have the address."

"Oh."

Matt cranked the car, put it in gear and drove off to their destination. As they made their way passed the restaurant, Matt saw Mello staring at him from the corner of his eye. "Yeah? Can I help you?"

"In the bedroom… You started to say something but you didn't finish. You said, 'your so easy to'. Then you were cut off. I'm so easy to what?" Mello's mind filled with a million possibilities. Easy to talk to being one of them. He waited to hear how amazing he was.

Matt looked at Mello, their eyes meeting for as long as they could before Matt had to gaze back at the road. He could see the conceded thoughts showing through Mello's eyes. Well Matt wasn't about to feed his ego. "Oh, that? I thought I finished."

"No. You didn't."

"Oh, well what I said was, you're so easy to fuck."

***LXLightXL***

In the comfort of his taxi Light was finally able to relax one hundred percent. He didn't have to fake nice for Mikami whom he found incredibly nice. Too nice. Suspiciously nice. Although, Light didn't like to think bad thoughts about the guy, especially after all the help he gave.

The teen brushed everything from his mind. He should best thinking about how to deal with their project. They certainly couldn't accomplish fixing up the old, run down homeless shelter when he had stitches in his leg. What could they do? Maybe they could explain to Ms. Kobayashi the situation and she'd allow them to do something else. Like an essay or another project or…

Light had an idea. L gave him his credit card, combined their banks accounts. Light had access to L's money. He recalled their last conversation in the bedroom as he tugged on his ring.

_"I suppose you'd rather I spend it all on you?"_

_"No. Give to the needy or to a cause. Not personal things."_

_"That's something you could do while I'm gone. Here." _

Light smiled. He would hire a contractor! There, problem solved. He would pay others to rebuild the homeless shelter for them. This way he and Mikami would get an A and Light wouldn't have to actually lift a finger, or spend time with Mikami.

As the taxi pulled up in front of his parent's home, Light twisted the ring on his finger to calm himself. He mentally prepared for Sayu's excited squeal when she hears of the engagement, and his mother's too tight hug, and his father's look of disapproval. Coming home was always a rollercoaster ride.


	10. Breaking The News

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter Ten: Breaking the News

Even though technically Light didn't live there anymore, he didn't bother to knock. Instead he opened the door with a bright smile and yelled, "I'm home!", as if he were a teenager in high school again. He felt good to be stepping into his parent's house again after being all alone in L's big house.

Immediately his baby sister came running excitedly down the staircase in all smiles, her dark chocolate hair bouncing behind her. "Light! I've missed you!" As she reached him she threw herself onto him, hugging him tight and causing him to almost stumble and lose his balance. Luckily he corrected himself fast, shifting all of his weight onto his good leg as a pain of lightning shoot up his hurt leg. He winced, and said almost breathlessly, "Calm down Sayu. I didn't leave the country for a year."

"I know but I still missed you big brother. You're so busy with school and Ryuzaki that sometimes I think you've forgotten us. Welcome home!" The words warmed him, and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her small body tighter, returning her hug.

"I missed you too. You know that I could never forget you, Sayu."

Like every girl Light spoke such words to, she melted in his arms. He allowed it as long as she wanted. He saw her rarely and after all, Sayu was his baby sister. He really did miss her. As annoying as she could be at times.

"Light! Honey!"

The teen looked up over Sayu's shoulder to see his sweet mother standing there, smiling, wiping her hands on her apron. He smiled for her, and let his sister go to take his mother into his arms. "Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Light. We were so excited when Sayu told us you were coming."

"I'm glad to be home."

"Light!" Sayu's squeal sent chills up the teen's spine. _She's seen it_, he thought. _And it only took her three minutes. _

Harshly the young girl snatched her brother's hand into hers and gazed at the ring in pure fascination. "Is this what it looks like?" Her voice was so high pitched Light almost asked her to be quiet.

His mother's voice, however, was a lot lower as she asked unsure, "Light?"

"Uhm, yeah." He said, his voice shaking with nerves. "Ryuzaki and me are engaged."

"Oh yay!" For a third time his little sister squealed before tackling for another hug. Halfheartedly he returned it as he watched his mother's expression. It was stern at first, then it slowly softened into a bright smile.

"Are you sure you're ready for a commitment so serious, Light?"

"Yeah, Mom. I love him."

"Then…congratulations."

Sayu stepped back so her brother could hug her mom one more time. As she smiled, seeing her family come together, she noticed her father coming from the kitchen. He didn't look so happy as his eyes settled on his only son.

Light let go of his mother as he saw the same sight as Sayu. "Hey Dad."

Soichiro nodded. "You proposed?"

Light shook his head, auburn bangs falling into his eyes. "No. The other way around. He offered me the ring before he left on another case." Light's family knew Ryuzaki to be a detective, but only his father was unaware that the raven haired genius was L. Light had decided a long time ago that as long as his father believed that he and Ryuzaki weren't a real couple because they were two men, then his father didn't deserve to know the full truth.

"I hope you're prepared to move." The Chief of police stated. "As you know that's illegal here."

Light felt like his entire body was so heavy it was sinking through the floor. Why couldn't his dad just say something like, 'I'm happy for you', or 'As long as _your _happy…' He should know by now that the man in front of him wouldn't ever admit he could be wrong.

"Im prepared for whatever it takes. We just want to be together."

Light's mother began taking off his coat as Sayu burst into "Aww, that's sweet. Very romantic."

"Yes, Romantic." Sachiko agreed. "Supper is ready. Sayu has already set the table. Why don't we all go sit down and eat?"

"Great. You know how I miss your home cooking when I'm gone, Mom."

As they all made their way to the table, Light moved towards his father who gazed at him for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the skinny teen. Light felt relief and his body let go of all the tension. Mikami was right. His father just wants the best for him. "Good to see you, Dad."

"Good too see you too son."

Dinner was great, with Sayu chattering all about school the entire time, before she went down the lane of weddings. "Is it going to be a traditional wedding? What kind of cake, strawberry? Are you going to exchange your own personal, written vows?"

"Well, I haven't thought about-"

"Are you going to wear suits or kimonos? Oh I know, let me help arrange the flowers!"

Light laughed, amused by her enthusiasm. "Calm down a little. Sure, you can help with some stuff." And by some he meant as little as possible. Sayu was a girl, therefore she thought like a girl.

"Those are very good questions." His mother noted. "But more importantly, where are you going to have it? There's a lot to plan and think about when, well…" She stumbled over her words a minute or two before Soichiro interrupted to help.

"You can't have it here in Japan."

Sayu frowned and Light felt rocks form in the pit of his stomach. "Well.." He began. "we haven't given any of that very much thought yet. I mean, he left quickly for a case. We didn't get much talking in about ceremonies or anything like it."

Soichiro nodded, pleased that no actual plans were done yet. Sayu, on the other hand, was very upset. "Aww but Light, you have to give it a lot of thought! I mean, you only get married once. Right dad, mom?"

Sachiko smiled, "Yes, Sayu. Only once."

Soichiro nodded, but let his focus fall down onto his plate.

After dinner, Light's father helped to clear the tale so Light could help Sayu with her math. Light had stood at the bottom of the stair case looking up like it was a mountain. How was he suppose to climb stairs with an aching leg?

He would just have to endure the pain. Carefully, biting the inside of his cheek, Light began following his sister up the stairs. He winced slightly on the fourth step, drawing in a sharp breath.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sayu. "Light? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Sayu. Just got a small cut, it's alright."

And she reacts the way he expects her too, "A cut? Light! What happened?"

"Hush, Sayu. Be quiet. Don't get Mom all freaked out."

"Ooh, sorry." Her normally squeaky and shill voice turned down to a soft, gentle whisper. "But what happened? Do you need help?"

"No I can walk up a few steps. I'm fine."

The expression on her face showed she didn't believe him. Her brown eyes filled with worry and she took his arm, helping him anyway. "What happened?" She asked again.

He let her help him, just as he had let Mikami. Which simply meant that she forced him to allow her to drag him, "helpfully", up the stairs and into her room where she helped him again by sitting him down on her bed with soft pink and purple blankets.

"Sayu, I'm fine. Really. Just a few stitches."

"Stitches!"

"Sayu, _please_. Calm down. I don't want Mom to fuss over me."

"Sorry. Can I see?"

He sighed. Here was the morbid side of his baby sister. "_No_. Now I thought you wanted help with math?"

"I do. But neither of us has ever had stitches. It sounds so cool!"

Light rolled his eyes at her. "Grow up. Now show me the problem, okay?'

It was her turn to sigh now as she walked to her desk and grabbed her school book, turning to the right page. "I don't get it. I never do."

Light studied the problem a moment, then told her the answer. She smiled and wrote it down, but frowned in frustration when he said, "How did I get it?"

"Uhm…I don't know." He smiled and took her pencil from her and wrote out the formula and the bottom of the page. "Follow that formula, then do the next few problems and then I'll check them and see how you did, okay?"

"Okay." She grumbled, sitting beside him and studying the formula.

Light stood and taking a deep breath from the pain, wobbled over to her desk where he sat in her chair. He rubbed his leg with one hand and grabbed the mouse to the computer with the other. He had contractors to look up.

It took him thirty minutes, not too long, to find several worth L's good money. He grabbed a pen with a fuzzy feather on it's end, and scribbled the contractors numbers down on the back of his hand. He then threw the girly pen back down and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the first number.

He spoke with the man quietly, making sure not to bother Sayu. He explained the entire situation, how money was no object, and how he needed the building completed quickly in order for him to receive the A he wanted. The man seemed skeptical until Light pulled out L's credit card and read him the number off the back. When the guy realized the teenager wasn't lying about money being no object, he signed up for the job immediately.

Light smirked. "Thank you, Sir. And you will be finished in three months?"

"Promise. I'll get the job done for ya kid."

"Thank you. I'll call you again."

"I'll be waiting to here from you."

Light hung up and turned to see Sayu standing beside him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Where did you get that kind of money?"

"It's Ryuzaki's credit card." Her eyes bulged but quickly he shook his head. "No, no Sayu. We have a joint account now. I can use his cards."

"Oh." She thought a minute, then brightened up, "Let me go get you my wish list!"

Light laughed and grabbed her arm to catch her from leaving. "No. Maybe another time. Right now I gotta prove I can handle this much money."

"Fine. But what are you doing? Are you having someone build you a house? Aww is it your wedding present to Ryuzaki?"

Light hadn't thought about a wedding present. Should he buy something for L? Hmm. "It's not a present. It's a school project. A partner and me are suppose to fix up the abandoned homeless shelter down town, for Humanities class. I'm having a contractor do it for us instead."

Sayu's innocent eyes squinted at him. "That's cheating… Isn't it?"

"Not really. The building is dangerous. That's where my stitches came from. See? I'm actually giving charity."

She didn't really buy it. "But your teacher will think you did."

"I know. But everyone at the university has good money. That's how they can afford to go there if they didn't get a scholarship. The teachers know this. They expect half my class to do something similar to get their own projects done."

"But then you're not really learning about humanity, or charity…"

"Sayu." He said frustrated with her honesty. "Do you want a new dress for the wedding ceremony?"

Her eyes sparkled, quickly forgetting her brother's transgression. "A new dress?"

"Mmhm. One that will make you look like Cinderella? I mean after all, Ryuzaki and myself will most likely be in suits. We will both look like princes. We'll need a princess."

"Me! I can be your princess, Light! I want a new dress." He had her right where he wanted her.

"Well, I _do_ have this shiny new card…with, _no limit_."

Her eyes got even bigger, if it was at all possible. "_Really_?"

"Really. I could get the dress for you, for say, a wedding present to the sister of the groom. I bet you'd look ravishing in, hmmm, a white ball gown? Silver sparkles and elegant designs?"

"Yes. I think so too."

"Then promise not to tell anyone about my little first time ever cheating?"

She smiled. He had her hook, line and sinker. She was always so predictable. "I promise, big brother. I promise! Like you said, you got hurt. Besides does it matter how the building gets rebuilt as long as it does?"

He nodded. "Yep. So I'll check these problems for you and you can look up the dress you want. Any dress."

"Oh Light!" She hugged him tight enough to squeeze the air out of his lungs.

He wrapped his arms around her petite waist once again and breathed a sigh of relief to be getting rid of Mikami. He was a great guy, but Light had to admit, even though the other college student was nice to him and helped him greatly, Mikami's thick black hair, his dark eyes behind the black rimmed glasses, his thin waist, it was all too tempting as it reminded him of a certain someone he was engaged to…


	11. Traditionally Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only kidnap the characters to have my own fun with them. I promise to eventually return them. ...maybe.

Chapter Eleven: Traditionally Yours

Waking up, Matt stretched inside the car, his arm reaching out and accidentally hitting the sleeping Mello beside him. Mello groaned and pushed Matt back mumbling in his sleep, "Go away Near.."

Matt rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Oh crap." He sat up, fumbling around until he found the keys in his pocket then cranked up the vehicle. "It's morning Mello. Wake up." He halfheartedly pushed the blonde against the door.

Mello gave a deep protesting grunt before sitting up completely and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He took a deep breath as his surroundings began to sink in. "Oh… Where's Light?"

"Inside. He must have spent the night at his parents. That or he left late after we fell asleep. I can't believe we fell asleep!"

Mello yawned, "I can." He gave his boyfriend a cute smile, reminding him of all the things they did under L's roof.

Matt couldn't help but to remember. "Well, like I said, you are easy to-"

"_Don't_." Mello's eyes gave a dangerous glow. "I know that's not what you were going to say."

Matt shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant about the whole thing. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, baby."

Mello rolled his eyes. Matt was in his irritating "James Bond" mode. "So what do we do now that we've lost our target?"

Matt shrugged again as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his vest pocket along with a lighter. He lit up and looked around the street. The red car didn't stand out. Or did it? Now that it was morning the neighbors were sure to notice something. "We get off this block first. We don't want to look like were staking the place out like were going to rob it when they're not home." Matt cranked up the car. "Lets check L's."

Looking up and out the window, Mello sighed in relief, "No need."

Matt followed Mello's eyes to see the target emerging from his parent's house. "Close call." Slowly, he eased down the street, smoking his lit cigarette and following Light wherever he went while Mello called L, checking in with a report.

***LXLigtXL***

As Light made it through his front door he took a deep breath. It was good to be home, where he would be living as husband and-husband?-with L once the genius detective returned. He kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his coat, tossing it onto the back of the couch, then went into the kitchen. Hot tea sounded really good after walking in from the cold weather outside.

He put the water on and as he waited for it to heat he opened the cabinet. What could he have for lunch? With Watari gone he didn't exactly have anyone around to cater him. Not that he treated the poor old man the way his fiancé did. Sometimes L acted as if Watari was just a maid.

Looking through the top shelf he thought he saw a bag of potato chips. That'll have to do for now. He pulled the bag out when his cell phone began to buzz in his back pocket. He pulled it out. _Unknown number_, flashed multiple times. L! It had to be L. Using his thumb, Light quickly pushed talk and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"How is my fiancé doing?"

"L! Oh gods I miss you."

L couldn't help but smile upon hearing the confession. It always did brighten his day to know Light was still addicted to him. "I miss Light-kun as well."

"Are you coming home soon?"

"Possibly. How are you doing?"

"Good. Are you eating properly? Is Watari making sure that you are getting plenty of rest?" He felt no need to bring up the little incident with Mikami. Stitches were not telephone conversation. It would only make L worry and add more evidence to his, "Light -kun can not take care of himself" belief.

"Yes. And as much rest as one can get when hunting a criminal. Light-kun, are you sure that you are fine?"

Light rolled his eyes at L's concened sounding voice and leaned against the counter, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't get cross with me. I am only asking because I care."

The teen felt his cheeks flair with heat, embarrassed as the thought of Mikami helping him to bathe tiptoed across his conscience. He shook his head denying guilt. He had needed that help. He had stitches for crying out loud.

But then again…the moment, looking back on it now, seemed a little too erotic. "I love you." He said honestly, somehow needing L to know that.

It made L's heart ache. "I love you as well." He wanted to come home. There was just no way he could right now. "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"I have to admit, not very far. Other than making Sayu the bell of the ball so to speak, I haven't really decided on anything." Light wondered if L knew yet of his payment to the contracting company. Surely it was too early for any bill.

"Take your time. Don't rush."

"L?" Having thought of Sayu his memory replayed the girl mentioning wedding gifts. "Should we buy one another a gift?" What do you buy a man who doesn't even where shoes and has more money than God?

"A gift? For what?"

"Wedding gifts. It's customary, but I forgot all about it."

"Is that something Light-kun would want to take part in?"

"I don't know. Sayu mentioned it."

"I am sure your sister mentioned a lot. You told them already?" L seemed shocked to hear that.

The teen took a deep breath, then let it out. "Yeah." There was a short pause from L's end of the phone. He could almost feel the silence as it dragged out. Was Ljust thinking, or was he mad?

"How much?" The detective finally asked.

"Oh, don't worry. My father still thinks you are a highly ranked_ private _detective. He doesn't know a thing."

"How'd he take it?" L could just see Soichiro having a heart attack at Light's announcement. "His one and only son getting married to a man surely isn't what every father dreams about."

"Well, he didn't seem happy, I'll be honest."

Light sounded disappointed. Maybe the teen changed his mind? "How does that make you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Has it changed your mind? Do you still want to be married?"

How could L ask that! Of course Light still wanted to get married! "Why, L? Are _you _rethi-"

"No. I am not."

"Good. Neither am I."

They both always needed that reassurance and it was good to get it.

L smiled. "Then you better get going with the planning. I like the idea. Lets follow all the traditions." Truth was L was going to have to move Light to another country to get married in order to keep his promise of finding some way for it to actually happen. This meant he'd have to give Light's parents everything they want in a compromise if he were to be moving their only son across the world. Which most likely meant following certain traditions. However, in all honesty, L didn't exactly protest tradition, he could easily see his fiancé in a red kimono and looking rather sharp in it to boot.

The teen groaned as the pot on the stove whistled. He pushed himself off of the counter to retrieve a cup from the cabinet. "All? Are you serious, L? Do you know what that implies?"

"No. I am not familiar with Japanese wedding traditions. However, I am familiar with the European traditions. Would Light-kun be interested in a dress?" He could hear the brunette sputtering, trying to answer with out screaming a 'Hell no' at L. He chuckled. It was all in good fun to tease the boy. "We could make it red. That is the selected color of the bride's kimono, right? I know that much."

"N. O. What marks me the bride anyway?"

"It suits you."

Light began to open his mouth full of insults for the bastard, when L said suddenly, "I have to go."

Light felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. "But we were planning…"

There was the sound of papers shuffling then, "I am sorry Light-han. Goodbye."

"Wait I-" _Click_.

Well. Okay, then.

With a sigh the teen slipped the phone back into his pocket, then finished making his tea in a lonely sort of silence. It was thirty minutes later, when he had tossed the potato chip bag into the trash, and was rinsing out his tea cup in the sink when he realized L had called him Light-_han_.

His other half.

The next day in class, Light stared out the window. Or at least, what he could. He was running late and a girl with long black hair got the window seat he was after. Damn. Oh well. He sat in the back, getting comfortable. Talking to L yesterday had helped put him in a good mood. L had called him Light-han. That meant a lot.

Light could feel the pressure in his chest at the seriousness of them getting married. He could remember his mother asking him if he was really ready for the commitment. Honestly? Yes, he was. Well, actually, no. He actually had no idea if he was ready for everything that involved getting and being married. Dealing with his father was one of those things. The man could be so stubborn sometimes. Light knew he was going to stick his nose up at everything, even L.

Then Traditions were a whole other basket of things to think and worry over. And L wanted to do them all? True, Light knew L just wanted what was right and would make the family happy, but most Japanese wedding traditions weren't really going to work with two grooms. And Light was not going to be considered the bride! Maybe they could have a proper Yui-no... That was something important that his father might be happy with, but who would L bring to a proper Yui-no? _Watari_? And what of the nine sips of Sake? Light could have laughed. No, he was going to go western style and say some vows. A drunk L and Light at the reception was probably not a good idea. However, he wondered if, seeig how the ceremony of Sake represented the respect for parents, if they _should_ partake in it. But then again L didn't have any parents... Who would sip from the cups in L's side of the family when L didn't have any family?

Oh well, maybe he wasn't ready to face all of that, but he _was_ ready to spend the rest of his life with L. That, he was sure of without any doubt. He felt his lips creep into a smile and he played with the gold ring on his finger as he thought of calling his fiancé Lawliet-han in return.

"Must be degrading."

Mikami Teru. Light turned his head from the window to see the older boy taking the seat beside him. He was dressed nicely, as always, with his glasses and only a small strand of hair dangling in his eyes.

"What is?" Light asked.

"Sitting with all of them. These people." He gestured toward the other class members. "They're so beneath you. I don't know how you can stand it really."

The teens cheeks blushed with embarrassment. He hoped no one had heard him. "I don't think anyone here is, well, beneath me, Mikami. We all got into the same school. The top university in Japan. We all have high scores."

"Yes. That is true. But _you_ have the highest in the country."

The pink on his cheeks deepened to red. Why was Mikami bringing that up? Surely people could hear. "Yes. I can't deny that. However, please don't make it sound as if I'm above anyone, Mikami. I'm just a regular person like everyone else."

Mikami smiled as he shook his head, a light in his eyes. "Oh no, Light. _You_, are not a regular person. Far from it."

Light opened his lips to reply to that, when the teacher came in, ready to fire notes off at them. He couldn't help but wish he had skipped today. That wonderful feeling of being Light-han now vaporized as he noticed Mikami glancing at him every now and again, making him nervous.

When they were dismissed fom class, Light quickly gathered his books and coat and made his way out of the room. It was not long though before Mikami caught up with him. It's not exactly hard to chase down a limping man. "How is your leg today, Light?"

"Uhm, good. Hurts a little but it's alright. Thank you for asking."

"Here. Let me help you." He reached for Light's books. Light wasn't exactly prepared so the older boy was able to steal them away easily. Damn. That was truly irritating. And now Light would have to walk with him. He wasn't in the mood for socializing.

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"I'm not going home. Thanks for the offer, but I have another class to get to." A lie. But a simple one. He didn't want to spend time with Mikami anymore. Light still felt guilty for allowing Mikami to bathe him. He knew it really was wrong. He could have gone home and allowed his own mother to help him. Hell, even Sayu.

His sister seeing him naked was certainly wrong but.. So was a boy he just met seeing him with out clothing while he was engaged. Yes, Light Yagami was wrong about that. He could blame it all on the pain killers though, right? Yes, drugs will do that to you.

Mikami shook his head, the light from the sun hitting against his glasses, "No. It was cancelled. Didn't you read the bulletin?"

Light stopped dead in his tracks. How could Mikami know his class was cancelled? It was not the only class cancelled for today. Did that mean Mikami knew his schedule? Goosebumps broke out on Light's arm as he remembered laying in Mikami's bed and Mikam trying to give him a sleeping pill to help him rest.

"Well if it's cancelled..." The teen began, his voice a little shaky. "I will just go to the library to study."

Another lie.

"Great!" Mikami smiled enthusiastically. "I'll go with you. We can talk about the project."

Light felt uneasy, but Mikami was smiling so happy and he really couldn't come up with another lie. Plus, he _did_ need to tell him about what he had done with the project. But still..."Uhm, alright. Sure, lets go together I guess." He didn't exactly have a choice when Mikami was heading towards the library carrying his books.

At the library, Light sat in a chair at the end of the long rectangular table next to a tall book shelf. Luckily there wasn't enough room at the end for two chairs. Mikami was forced to sit next to Light on the other side facig the bookshelf, yet they were still pretty close. Mikami opened his humanities book and took out his notes the same time as Light.

"I was thinking Light, for the humanities project we could-"

It was rude and something Light was taught not to ever do since he was young, but he just had to cut the older boy off fast, before he got out any good ideas . "Look Mikami, before you get started, I have something to say first."

Interrupted, Mikami's eyes seemed to gloss over with a little anger, but then quickly vanished with a smile. "Okay." He gave Light his full attention. "What is that, Light?"

"Uh, well I hired a contractor. You know, someone to do the job for us. It's too dangerous."

"Light…" His shocked voice dropped to a whisper. "That's cheating. We're suppose to do it ourselves."

"Yes, but it's a stupid project. We can't risk getting seriously hurt. I honestly don't think anyone would care as long as it got done anyways." Mikami didn't look so sure. Light sighed. "Do you want to be next one getting stitches? It's too dangerous. You can't go back in that building."

For some reason that made the man smile. He looked into Light's eyes. "You're worried about me?"

_Huh?_

"W-well, anyone could get hurt going in there." _Why am I stuttering? _Light's cheeks blushed and he forced his eyes to dart away. Mikami was surely getting the wrong idea. He quickly kept talking, "Don't worry about the bill either. My fiancé is taking care of it. It's all okay. And I promise we will still get a good grade. An A to be exact."

"He's back?" Mikami sounded as if that was the only piece of information he got out of what Light had said.

"No, but uhm, he left me his card. He won't mind to pay."

"But Light.." Mikami sounded like Sayu when their mother wouldn't allow her to go out late with questionable friends. "You and I were suppose to do it together. How will we get to build our friendship if we don't spend anytime together?"

_Woa_, Light thought. _Build our friendship? Mikami honestly, I know you like me but jeez. Leave room for a little ambiguity. _"Well, it's not like we won't see each other in class or anything. And we can still hang out." Did he really just offer himself to hang out with this loser?

Okay, maybe that was too harsh a term. Mikami wasn't a loser. He was a good, kind man that just happened to be obviously attracted to Light. He was only trying to help. Besides, if in some other universe L and Light had never met and L never proposed, Light would find himself attracted to Mikami. It wasn't as if Mikami wasn't good looking. Because he was. He had that whole, 'I'm smart and your not' look going for him. He was just so...spooky? No, spooky wasn't right. Well Light didn't know a good word but he did know that something didn't feel right about that man.

Again, he remembered the sleeping pill.

"Of course." Mikami agreed. "You're right. We will be able to hang out all of the time. Speaking of, how about tonight we meet for dinner? I know a really great place i'd like to take you. I know that you can't stand for too long, Light. Let me help you out. Or I could cook for you. Would you like that? You know i'm a great cook."

_Dinner? _Friends have lunch, breakfast, snacks, but not dinner. Dinner was something else entirely_. _Especially after you've bathed together, his conscience added. _No! It wasn't like that, h_e thought_. _"Actually, my mom invited me home for dinner. I sort of can't bail on her. You understand right?" Light made a show of acting annoyed and rolled his eyes. "Mothers."

Mikami nodded dissapointed competely. He fully understood mothers. His own mother was horrid. She could never understand. Light's mother probably didn't understand her son either. "Of course. Another time then."

"Yeah, another time." Light looked back down at his book, attempting to study the new notes from today, and forgetting the creepy and unnerving feeling growing in his gut.

Yet after about five minutes of trying his best he still couldn't concentrate. He was forced to hold in a frustrated sigh. Mikami kept moving. Couldn't he just get comfortable and stay that way?

Light went to scoot a bit further away when his hand accidentally brushed against Mikami's knuckles. Shocked the teens fingers recoiled into his palm. Mikami only quirked a small confident smile as if they had just shared a secret between them.

Timidly, Light shrank down in his seat. He wanted to scoot further away but there was no where else to scoot _to. _As he sank into his chair, his knee knocked into the older man's. Quickly he sat up, feeling his body heat with embarrassment. He expected Mikami to shift away, make more room between them like a normal person would have done, yet Mikami only gave him another smile_. Oh please, _Light thought_, don't get the wrong idea._

The teen suddenly had a strange feeling then, that he had somehow opened a door he should have left locked, chained and bolted.

* * *

Author Note: According to my research, the suffix -han is used between fiances to simbalize they are each others half and only together do they make a whole person. A Yui-no is when the immediate families of both bride and groom have dinner and meet one another. The nine sips of Sake are drunk out of three cups. First the bride, the groom, and then the parents. And I'm sure you all are educated in what a Kimono is, but if you want more info on any of the traditions mentioned in the chapter just ask. I'm always glad to share info :) OR if I am wrong about something, feel free to point it out. I will certainly correct myself! Thank you.


	12. Mikami's Wishful Thinking

Author Note: I am sorry for the lack of udating. In this chapter Light and Mikami text quite a bit, so text messages are in bold.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Mikami's Wishful Thinking

The next few days were more than frustrating. Mikami was always around, following him, and making excuses to "accidentally" touch. Light had dealt with persistent men and woman before, but never as persistent as Mikami.

Light couldn't come up with a really good reason for why Mikami couldn't walk him home without disrespecting him or hurting his feelings. So he ended up walking with the strange man all the way from the college to his parent's front door step.

"Well, thank you for walking me home Mikami."

"No problem. I enjoyed the time together. Uhm, I am actually glad I got you alone today. I have something to give you."

"Give me?"

He nodded. "Yes. That first time we spoke on the phone, you had Hayden playing in the background. I thought you might like this." Mikami reached into his book bag bringing out a 7 CD box set. It had to have cost a fortune.

Light was practically speechless, "Oh wow, Mikami. That's… I mean, you really shouldn't have. It's not my birthday or anything. I don't have anything for you…."

Mikami smiled as Light stared in awe at the gift. "I know it's not your birthday. It's my little gift to say I'm always thinking of you. Do you like it?"

"Thanks. You know, you are a really great guy." It was moments like these that he wanted to think how Mikami really was a great guy, if only he didn't want to be more than friends.

Mikami shrugged, pretending it was nothing. "I just wanted to get you something nice."

"This _is_ nice. Thank you."

"Glad I could make you smile." Mikami suddenly leaned down and gave Light an unexpected quick peck on the lips. Light gasped softly, throwing his head to the left and away.

"I'm sorry." Mikami cleared his throat quickly and stepped back. "I thought… I guess…I don't know." He stumbled over his words nervously, unsure of his actions. He had thought it was what Light wanted.

Light could feel the heat building in his cheeks as he blushed shamefully. His whole body felt like it was on fire. What had Mikami been thinking? He told him he was engaged! He loved _L_.

"Uh, it's okay. Really. Uh, g-goodnight, Mikami." As fast as he could Light threw the door open, closed it and ran upstairs. He barely heard Sayu yell 'Hey!' at him as he pushed her out of his way. He yanked his old bedroom door open, dropped the gift to the floor, and fell onto the bed face down into the pillows, his heart pounding a million miles a minute.

_Damn you Mikami! _Light wiped at his mouth. Was that _his_ fault? Did he lead Mikami on? Surely not. Or had he? No. No. He was positive he didn't do anything but be himself. Or did Mikami mistake his embarrassed blushes and the accidental touches as something more?

He would just have to explain to Mikami that they were just friends. Only friends. He wiped at his mouth again and closed his eyes.

First things first. Calm the hell down. He took a deep breath in slowly, then let it out. His chest rose and fell. His mind cleared. L would, and will, understand what just happened. Besides, that wasn't even enough to be called a kiss. Not even enough to tell L about it really.

Light laughed at himself and kicked off his shoes beginning to relax. A new idea that he was making a big deal out of nothing came to mind. Maybe Mikami just thought of it as a friendly kiss. That was probably it. Right. Light had simply overreacted. Of course.

But the sleeping pill memory kept popping back up and bugging him. The way he happened to know Light's scheduled classes was weird too. Something was obviously not right with Mikami. Or was Light now being the one paranoid?

His phone buzzed, causing him to jump. He laughed softly to himself as he caught his breath. _Just your phone, you idiot. Could it be L? _Anxiously he pulled the cell phone out of his pocket to only be disappointed. It was Mikami.

His text read, **Just wanted to tell you good night. **

Light hovered his thumb over the reply button. The new idea of nothing went out the window. Light knew Mikami was coming onto him even though he was aware of his engagement to another man. It was plainly obvious. This wasn't good. A crush is one thing, but to act on it when the other party is clearly not interested in anything more than friendship… He knew he could trust himself. But Mikami? Obviously not.

He hit reply and typed back quickly, **night. **He simply didn't know what else to do.

The next morning Light had breakfast with his parents, who seemed honestly glad that he dropped in unexpectedly. It made him glad to know that no matter what he was always welcomed in his parents house.

He was eating, listening to his parents when he felt the familiar buzz from his phone. He looked down and read the text message: **Good morning, Light. **

Only Mikami again. Light responded by saying, "**Good morning**" in return, then looking back to Sayu who laid out a bunch of papers with all types of plans for the wedding. He was forced to admit that for a girl, she was doing a fantastic job of planning for two men. He had been wrong about her. She actually had pretty good ideas. It also helped to forget Mikami.

"I know teal is not your color. You love red, but teal is such a pretty shade of blue and green. It would look good on Ryuzaki too. Your tuxes should be midnight though. I agree with mom on that."

"You know what, Sayu?"

"What?"

"Why don't you plan the whole thing?"

Her cheeks blushed. "Oh I'm so sorry! I got carried away again, didn't I? I guess I just let myself get caught up in the moment. I sort of forgot it's your wedding, not mine. Here I do-"

"No, that's not what I meant. No sarcasm was involved. You should plan the whole thing. From the looks of it you are doing an amazing job."

"Really? Wow. I thought you would like, laugh at me. You know, tell me my ideas sucked."

He smiled. "No they don't suck, Sayu. These are pretty good. Teal is a great color. Why don't you plan everything for a traditional western wedding? Except no one will be walking down an isle. Just stating vows."

She looked so happy. "Don't you want to pick out your songs? Flowers?"

" I actually already have a lot on my mind. I have to pick up a gift for Ryuzaki, study tests and write vows." _Oh and deal with clingy, Mikami. _"I think your help would really help me out right now."

"I'll do a great job for you big brother, I promise! Thank you. I'm so happy."

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "No problem. I'll see ya later. I have to go."

He had a class but he decided to skip it. He left his medication at home and he was in more pain than ever. Dealing with Mikami would have to wait. He wasn't in the mood for him today.

He took a taxi home, made it painfully into the house, then reached to turn off the security system and realized it was already off. _Damn_, he thought. I've forgotten it again. That's not good.

Oh well, no one was going to steal from them. They lived in a great neighborhood. Light felt eerie in the big house sometimes but the neighborhood itself was filled with trustworthy people. Light didn't think the old woman or the old man were ever going to break and enter. L was paranoid was all.

He felt the phone in his pocket buzz, but he ignored it as he moved to the kitchen for a glass of water after tossing his coat and the CD box set onto the couch. It was probably just Mikami. The chances of it being L were way too slim.

Light took a pill then struggled up the stairs after deciding he was in need of a shower. Hissing in pain and agony he went up step by step until he reached the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the tub, resting and trying to catch his breath. Good thing he was in top shape. If not moving around with a bad leg would be so much more difficult.

He turned the knob on the tub and put his hands under the pouring water to feel the temperature, adjusting the hot and coldness of the water. When it was finally just right, he let the water run freely to fill up the tub while he took off his clothes.

The shirt was easy to take off. As well as his shoes and socks. It was his pants that would be the problem. He unbuttoned and zipped, then just sat there. It would hurt to move. Just like always. He went ahead and removed his watch, but not before looking at the time. His pill should kick in around the next five minutes so he decided to check his phone since he could hear it buzzing again.

Yes, just as he thought, it was Mikami. He opened the text. "**You are late for class today… Are you okay?**"

The second text read, "**I am worried.**"

Light typed out, "**Yes. I am fine. Thank you for asking**." Then hit send.

Almost instantly he got a reply. "**I was so worried! Are you sure?**"

He typed back, "**Yes. I told you, I am fine.**",then he stood on his good leg, balancing his weight and slightly wobbling. He lifted his bad leg over the edge of the tub and into the steamy hot water. He shifted his weight, and brought in the good leg. Holding the phone in the air, out of reach of the wet water, he bought his body down into the tub hissing as the hot water rushed against the stitches. When he was finally able to catch his breath and relax he brought his arm down and saw Mikami already sent a message back. This was somewhat annoying. He was trying to bathe!

**Do you need me to come get you? You are over thirty-three minutes late…**

Light sighed. Didn't the man get it? **No thank you.**

**Sure?**

**Yes.**

A moment later Light received a new text, **You're forty minutes late now : ( **

Rolling his eyes, Light responded, **I'm aware. Thank you.**

… **Forty-two… What is so important that you are missing a class for ?**

**Mikami, I am not coming to class today**. _Now will you leave me alone? _The teen thought.

**Why?**

_Why? _Jeez, Mikami you are not my mother. Lay the hell off. **I am tired. My leg is killing me.**

**I can bring you something. What would you like?**

**It's alright, don't bother. **Then he added, thinking it would get the guy to forget it, **I'm just going to relax and sleep it off.**

**Okay. Let me know if there is anything I can get you. **

Light didn't bother to answer. He laid the phone on the edge of the tub and sunk down into the warm water. His pill had worked perfectly, and he didn't feel a thing as he washed himself clean followed by shampooing his hair.

After he was out and dressed L's black robe, he left the phone on the dresser, then laid down in the bed he shared with L and closed his eyes. Everything still smelled like L. The pillow, the sheets, everything. Light pulled a pillow into his arms and hugged it tight, missing the man who had called him Light-_han_. His other half.

"If only you were here. I miss you."

Light couldn't believe how far he'd come in life. He wasn't even in his twenties yet and he had already found that special person who made his heart pound and his palms sweaty. He knew he was very lucky. He just wished that someone would-

_Buzz…_

The teen cringed. Really, Mikami? Light ignored it. He was 'sleeping'. Although that wasn't much of a lie as he felt himself getting drowsy. His eyes were drooping. Light gave up and allowed himself to fall back into a deep sleep. He snuggled down into the blankets, not caring if he would miss the whole day if he did.

Hearing the phone buzz against the hard wood of the dresser, Light awoke some hours later, feeling fully rested. He moved the pillow out of his way and got up. He stared down at the phone approximately twenty seconds before sighing and scooping it up.

Six new text messages and two missed calls. Light clicked open and read them one after the other, all from Mikami.

**Awake yet? **

**I thought I could come over to give you the notes you missed today and the homework. **

**Good Evening! I went to all of your teachers and wrote down your assignments for you. Feel better?**

**What about dinner at my place tonight? I will cook what ever you like. **

**It's getting late. Are you okay?**

**Light? It's not healthy to sleep so much. **

The messages barely had an hour between them. Light got cold, thinking how Mikami technically carried a one sided conversation with himself.

The teen had no idea how to respond. Or even if he should. He thought a moment, then decided to text back, **As I have said before, I really am okay. Don't worry so much. I am a little busy tonight, so I don't think I can make any dinner plans. Sorry.**

In under a minute Mikami responded. **How can I not worry about the one I care about, Light? Why didn't you answer?**

_One you care about?_Light sighed and typed**, I was asleep, Mikami. **

**All day?**

**Yes.**

**Are you sick?**

**No. I was tired. **

**I can take you to the doctor. **

**Mikami, I'm alright. I just needed some sleep. **

**If you're sure. Let me make you dinner. It's okay to allow someone to help you now and then when you need it. **

Mikami made it seem as if Light's pride was simply getting in the way. Choosing to be more firm, he responded with careful words, **Look Mikami, I don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry, but dinner with another man when engaged looks inappropriate. I'm going to take a shower. Sorry.**

He wasn't about to take another shower, but maybe he could get Mikami to be quiet for awhile. Speaking of dinner, he was actually hungry. He thought of going to his parents but that was too much trouble. He opted with staying in and ordering take out.

After calling in his order, Light searched for the Cds. Maybe listening to some Hayden would calm him back down again. As he laid on the couch hoping his food hurried up, he began wishing L would come home soon. Why did it take so long to catch one criminal anyways? L was suppose to be the best.

His phone buzzed again. Growling, Light got up, grabbed the phone, and seeing that it was a call not a text from Mikami he pressed the talk button. "Hello?" He didn't care if his voice sounded annoyed, pissed off, and rude. "What do you want now, Mikami?"

"Uhh, this is Mark Salone from L&G's contracting services. Can I speak with a Light Yagami?"

Oh no… Light felt horrible. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"_Apparently_…."

"I'm sorry. This is Light. What can I do for you?"

"I am just calling to give you an update. I got my boys together and we already started on the building. Most of it had to be torn down…"

After the conversation Light hung up still feeling stupid. Well, he couldn't help it really. Mikami had drove him crazy with text messages all day. He glanced at the clock. His take out should be arriving soon.


	13. This Is Innapropriate

Chapter Thirteen: This Is Inappropriate

Light spent the next two days avoiding classes and Mikami. He was trying to figure the best way to handle the situation. In all fairness, Mikami had done a lot for Light, and he deserved more than having most of his text messages calls, and e-mails ignored. Light decided he needed to speak to him, so he asked him to walk him home again.

"Thank you for allowing me to walk with you, Light. You seem so busy with planning the wedding. You rarely have time for me anymore."

"I'm sorry Mikami. You know how studies go. And my fiancé and I just cant seem to agree on much. Colors mostly. So I am having to do a lot more planning for this wedding than I thought." That was just another lie. He hadn't talked to L since the conversations on traditions days ago. Plus, Sayu was the one planning everything. It was just a simple lie Mikami could believe.

"That must be difficult. Never agreeing."

"We're very opposite from each other." Light shoved his hands down into the pockets of his coat. It was freezing out, and the wind was blowing his perfectly kept hair out of place. He'd worked so hard on it that morning too.

They were both quiet, Light thinking how to steer the conversation to the right topic when Mikami spoke softly, "If you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm here. Right?"

Light nodded at Mikami's kind offer. "Yeah. Sure."

"And if you ever need anything. Or if there is something I could do for you, just let me know. I won't mind at all. Even if it is late into the night, no matter what."

"Uhm, wow. Thank you Mikami. That's generous. The same goes to you."

"No, I mean it, Light." There eyes met, and both stopped walking to give the other their full attention. "It seems like this fiancé of yours drains a lot of energy from you and lately you seem so sad. It hurts to know your suffering. He must be so hard to be with. Why are you with him when he leaves you here while he runs off? And don't say him leaving didn't hurt you because I see it in your eyes that it does."

Shocked at Mikami's bold view of things he tried to defend L, "He hasn't left me all alone. I still have my mother and family here. Plus I already told you, he's working on a case. He's a detective, and , yes, maybe I am sad. I miss him very much. I get lonely being home alone so much. Yet I love him. He'll be home soon so it's not a big deal."

Mikami didn't look convinced. "He should already be here to help with planning and to be apart of each tradition. He's being selfish. He could have turned the case down. I would have if you were marrying me. This is a big deal. People don't just get married everyday."

Light shuddered at traditions and remembered L saying he was the bride. As if. He quickly switched his mind back to Mikami when he realized the older man was looking at him again, very intently. "Ryuzaki is very caring. He lives for justice. He can't stand to see anyone suffer, and to be honest, I wouldn't stand it if I knew he could help a case and I kept him from that."

"That's just your desire for justice showing through. That comes from your father. I haven't heard you really speak of any worthy qualities he might posses. Why on earth do you love him?"

Stunned, the teen stuttered for words. "_Jesus, Mikami_. Ah, uh, that's, that's not, you know, something you should be _asking _me..."

"Why?"

"_Why_? Mikami, I know I said we were friends but that's totally inappropriate. There are certain boundaries. And, and it's just damn rude. That's why." Finally. He finally had enough. This was where had to draw a line. Mikami was rude and implying L was a… what? Just what was Mikami implying here?

"It's rude to make sure that you are okay?" The older college student argued. "It's _rude_ to make sure that my best friend is happy?"

_Best friend? _They hadn't known each other long enough for that had they? Hadn't Mikami said they were still building the friendship? When did they get promoted? Light shook his head, he could feel a headache forming. "No. That's not rude. Just asking questions like that crosses boundaries and _that _is what's rude."

"Well how will I ever get the answer if I don't ask the question? I'm only concerned. You never look happy anymore. Just frustrated, tired, and sad."

Light sighed. "Don't worry about me, Mikami. My fiancé is a wonderful man. Really. Sure we argue, but what couple doesn't? My own parents argue at times. Even about such ridiculous things. However, that doesn't mean that I don't love him. And to answer your question, I love him because, well, I don't even know. I love him because I just do."

"You just…do?" Mikami was skeptical. To him, Light's answer sounded like something from the playground.

Light knew Mikami would never understand that. Few people did. Light didn't have a reason really, besides all of L's good qualities that he most certainly _did _posses. It was like gravity. He was just always fascinated by L. Something he couldn't get rid of or control. He wasn't whole without L. "Yeah. It's hard to explain."

"I see." Mikami slipped his hands into his pockets after adjusting the strap of his bag with his school books.

They were quiet again. Light thought about the kiss from Mikami. It was barely anything, but still. He had to say something and now was as good a time as ever. "Mikami…"

"I'm sorry Light. I shouldn't have upset you. I apologize."

"No that, uh, that's not what I was going to say. But I apologize too, for getting upset when you only meant well."

"No Light, don't say sorry. I was the one who was wrong."

Light sighed, "Mikami that was, well, just forget it okay? I want to talk to you about something else."

"Oh." Mikami gave him a serious, more concerned look, "What about? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just want to talk about the gift you got me and about the….the…" He swallowed hard, he could feel his palms sweating. "That kiss."

Mikami blushed. Light couldn't remember ever seeing the man blush like this before. They were both uncomfortable with this time. "What about them?"

Light tried to hurry through it, for both their sake. "To be honest with you, they are both really inappropriate too. Not that I don't like the gift. It was very nice of you, but you shouldn't have."

"Why? I mean, I get the kiss. Maybe I shouldn't have. But why not the gift?"

"Mikami your not a child. You and I both know that it's inappropriate. I'm engaged. I'm with another man. It's just not something you should do."

Mikami's hurt eyes fell to the ground. He had only wanted to make Light happy. "I'm sorry."

"There's something else."

"What?" His eyes drifted back up to look into Light's amber irises.

"You and I….we shouldn't text so often."

"But were friends."

"Yeah but people are apt to get the wrong idea." _Like you for instance_, "I have enough rumors about me as it is." Light shuddered remembering the horrid rumors about his apparent sleeping with professors. "Plus my fiancé is very jealous. He wouldn't like it so much."

"I wouldn't let people think badly of you Light. I really wouldn't. I'll hurt the first person who tries to smear your name. As for you fiancé, he should be glad that you have made a new friend. You don't seem to socialize very well, Light. But I don't mind. I understand you. I think, better than most people. You're quiet and have your priorities and you just have high standards is all. You won't be friends with just anyone. I think it's a good quality even if most find you arrogant and selfish."

Light wanted to laugh and punch Mikami at the same time. The man had just insulted him and defended him all in one short breath. Mikami was like L in a lot of ways. That last sentence was exactly something L had said when they first met. It made Light smile remembering how L was always the only one who could get under his skin enough to make Light want to kill him and kiss him at the same time.

"Maybe you have figured me out a little, but I still don't think it's a good idea."

Mikami sighed, "Alright. Whatever you want."

"Thank you."

Once again they were quiet as they turned onto the corner of Light's street. Light felt a lot better now that they had gotten that out of the way. Well, he did until Mikami spoke again.

"So no gifts, kissing or text messages so often. Can we still be friends?"

Light smiled, but it was fake, and forced. Mikami was a large strain on his patience. "Sure."

"When you said I was a great guy, did you really mean it?"

"Well, yeah. I know you meant well."

Mikami was back to his fully happy self. He didn't look so down as he had a moment ago, "See a movie with me tonight."

A movie? Didn't the man hear a word he just said? "That wouldn't be appropriate. Remember what I said?"

"Yes. You said we were still friends. This man that you don't even know why you are in love with, does he allow you to have those?"

"Well, of course he does. He's not against me having friends. He doesn't rule me."

"Then why is it inappropriate? We are friends. You said so yourself. Surely we are allowed to spend time together and have meaningful discussions."

"Sure...I guess, but that was-"

Mikami interrupted, not giving him the chance to finish. "Then what's wrong with me asking you to spend time with me?" Mikami sounded like a child.

"Maybe if there was a group of friends, but there isn't. It would only be the two of us. My fiancé wouldn't approve and neither would I. Maybe if he was home, and we could all go together then it would be alright."

"Approve?" Mikami's eyes glossed over with a sudden understanding. "Oh, I see. He's much older than you."

Light shrugged. "Not really."

"Yes. He must be. And you allow him to make all of your decisions."

"No I don't. He-"

"Yes. Yes, he does. And you won't go anywhere with out his permission, or for him to come along and hold your hand."

Now that pissed him off. "Hold my _hand_? Mikami you've got the wrong idea." Light began to laugh. This whole conversation was fucking ridiculous.

"I don't think so. You said he didn't rule you but from where I stand he treats you more like a child than his lover."

A child? Now where the hell did Mikami get that idea? "Hey, now that's not fair! He does not. I can do whatever I want." Light was not some child. He was nineteen!

"No you can't." Mikami began walking again, ignoring Light as if the conversation was finished.

"Yes I can! I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want. He doesn't control me."

The older boy snorted. "Right. You can do whatever you want but you can't have a conversation with me."

"We _are _having a conversation."

"No. We are skipping around a conversation. You are so terrified to stray into a meaningful discussion with me. You use the idea of what's appropriate to keep away. Is he that terrible to you that you can not talk to someone? Does he have Yagami Light that whipped?"

Light was flabbergasted. Here was the man who had saved him and taken him to the hospital for stitches. The very same polite man who spent all of his time volunteering and bettering his community, and he just accused Light of being wrapped around L's finger? "H-He does not."

"He does so. You are so whipped that when I asked you to go along with me to the movies you say no because your fiancé isn't around to approve the idea. Do you even realize what he's done to you?" The man sighed lightly, looking Light strait in the eyes as he dangerously continued, "I suppose it's a good thing however, seeing as Light is so young. You're barely an adult. Still just a little boy really."

Light's jaw almost hit the ground. The nerve! "I'm not a little boy Mikami. Just need new glasses if that's what you see when you look at me. I can do whatever I want. He doesn't own me." The teen's voice was dangerous. He was tired of getting insulted.

"Prove it."

"I will." The teen's childish, competitive side fell for the trap, hook, line and sinker. "I will go with you to some stupid movie okay? We can be friends. And we can talk about whatever the hell you want to fucking talk about."

"Great!" Mikami beamed as if nothing had happened. "I'll pick you back up around seven. My treat."

Light was floored. Did he just get roped into saying yes? "Uhm…sure?"

They had reached Light's parent's front door a moment ago, and Light's hand was around the knob. He was noticing just exactly how much taller Mikami was. Mikami might have been a little taller than L. Light wasn't sure.

"Wonderful. I'll see you tonight." Without any warning, Mikami pecked Light on the cheek.

The teens eyes widened like dinner plates. Before he could respond, Mikami turned on his heels and left, leaving Light to stand alone.

Stunned, Light went back to L's home to wait out the hours till six. Six would give him time to get back to his parent's and meet Mikami as well as avoid Sayu and her nosey attitude. Light was nervous, but also very, very irritated. Who the hell did Mikami think he was kissing him like that? For the second time! Granted it was only a little peck on the check, but still! Light was engaged! Could the man not see the gold band on his finger? And not to mention Mikami tricked him on this outing!

He desperately did not want to go out with Mikami. However, it would be a perfect opportunity to explain to the man that his behavior is out of line and that nothing would happen between them. Again. Maybe he should explain how being just friends couldn't work if Mikami was going to be tricking Light.

Light decided to wear a plain green sweater, black pants, and not spend as much time on his hair as he usually did. Going into the bathroom to spray a little cologne on, he looked at his reflection wondering if he didn't look as attractive tonight as he usually did, if Mikami would be turned off. Then he realized that trying to make _him_self look unattractive was just impossible. Smirking, he gave himself a smile and looked at the watch on his wrist. It read three minutes till six thirty.

Quickly Light threw on his shoes and grabbed his coat. If he was correct Mikami was the kind of man that was organized and always on time. He'd probably show up at seven on the dot.

When he reached his parents he received a whistle from Sayu. "Hot date?" She asked.

Light smirked. "No. I'm seeing a movie with a _friend_." He entered his mother's kitchen as if he still lived there, and picked an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Uh huh. Does Ryuzaki know?"

"No. He hasn't been around if you didn't notice."

"So?" She accused. "You're a couple now Light. A _real _couple. You and Ryuzaki are a packaged deal. Like a balloon and it's string."

Light couldn't help but to laugh at his sister's view on life. He half wondered who was the balloon and who was the string in her eyes. "I see. Well, I will write my future husband a formal letter tomorrow morning and inform him on all of my activities and the new rules. But tonight is important."

She wrinkled her nose, watching as he bit into the apple. "Important?"

He heard the door bell. Glancing at his watch he smiled. He was correct on Mikami arriving right on the dot. He threw the apple core away and reached the door the same time as Sayu.

She glanced at her brother oddly. "Your awfully nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Maybe edgy is the word. Light opened the door. "Hello, Mikami."

Mikami smiled upon seeing Light, then spotting Sayu he gave her a polite smile as well. "Hello."

Light introduced them, then patted his sister's head. "Goodnight, Sayu."

"What are you to my brother?" She demanded, ignoring Light completely.

Light rolled his eyes. "We are just friends. Is it so wrong for me to have a life Sayu?"

"No but, I thought when you were engaged you didn't go out without your fiancé…" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she eyed Mikami like he was an obstacle about to be in the way of her getting a new dress.

"Shows what _you_ know." Gently Light pushed the nosey girl out of his way and opened the door further so he could escape. She opened her mouth to say something, but Light already had the door pulled shut in her face.

Mikami chuckled. "Was that your little sister?" He asked as they made there way to his car.

"Yes. She's a pain, but probably because I've spoiled her so much."

"I take it she does not like me."

"She doesn't know you. It's just because she's so fond of Ryuzaki, my fiancé. They get along rather well and she has developed a little bond with him." _Do you realize how this looks now, Mikami? Of course she doesn't approve. No one would. _

"I see." Mikami opened the door for Light. The teen frowned at the gesture but got in and adjusted the seatbelt.

When Mikami got in and was seated, he stated, "You look great tonight by the way. I noticed the second you opened the door that your eyes go well with that sweater."

Light cursed himself. Well he needed to get it out there. "Look, Mikami, we need to talk again, okay?"

Mikami's face frowned. Another talk? "Sure. What is it? I told you I'm always there for you."

Light fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was still angry about being tricked in this. True friends wouldn't trick you. "Right. Well, Uhm…" How was he suppose to start? "Uhm…" Well if Mikami would stop glancing at him with those friendly and loving eyes maybe it would stop melting his anger and be easier.

"Yes, Light?" He encouraged.

"I.." oh screw it. "I just want to say that I don't like horror movies." So much for laying it out for the guy. Light took in a deep breath. There would be other chances.

Mikami laughed. "That's okay. I would never make you watch something you did not want to see. I just want you to have a good time Light. There is a comedy playing. We can see that if you'd like."

"Sure. That would, uh, be great." Light turned to his window and gazed out at the passing trees. Why did he have to lose all courage when it came to hurting Mikami?

Once at the ticket booth Mikami insisted on buying Light's ticket, then allowed Light to choose the movie. Light tried to pick the most boring movie, but Mikami didn't even seem to notice.

"Would you like popcorn? Maybe a coke or candy?"

Light nodded, "Sure. But please, let me pay for my own okay?" The guilt was suddenly returning, pushing it's way up Light's stomach to his throat. He knew he had been wrong staying the night with Mikami, so why was his dumb conscience bringing it up all of the time? He wished he could tell it to go the fuck away. Well, he really wished he could tell Mikami to go the fuck away. Life would be so much easier.

"Oh but I want to. Please? Light this is the first time we've ever been to the movies."

Light gave in as he saw those yearning eyes again. "Sure, okay."

Before he could protest Mikami had bought and paid for one drink, one popcorn, and one box of chocolate. Light rolled his eyes when the man wasn't looking. This was ridiculous. It was obviously a date between them as far as Mikami was concerned. Didn't the man get it earlier? Didn't he listen to a single word Light had said?

Light wasn't sure how to correct any of this without hurting Mikami. Thinking of good words to use and a good timing, he grabbed a second straw for the drink, just in case he got thirsty.

He offered the task of choosing seats to Mikami, then followed him in the darkness toward two empty seats in the back corner of the room, just below the balcony. "Light, are you sure this is okay? We can go sit in the balcony if you want."

The balcony had only two seats and highly known for couples. "No. This is fine." Light sat, crossing his legs and looking up at the screen. A commercial was advertising a new movie coming out in the spring. He casually dropped his eyes and scanned the entire theater. They were practically the only ones there save for a few random kids up front and a couple of boys walking up to the balcony. It was so dark he couldn't tell if he knew them or not. Judging by their height he figured they were younger.

Mikami sat next to him and politely offered the drink to the teen.

Light waved it away. "No thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mikami. Thank you anyways." _I remember the sleeping pills, Mikami. I don't particularly trust you._

As the advertisements ended and the movie began, Light sunk down into his seat. It was dark, but he could still see that Mikami was occasionally glancing at him. The man had placed his arm on the armrest between them, resting his palm open. Light cringed, he know well what that was suppose to mean. He went to high school after all.

He tried to forget it and give the boring movie his full attention. So far the main character hated the town she lived in, but of course Light knew by years of watching ridiculous cliché movies that the mysterious boy with the blonde hair was going to show her the time of her life and she would fall madly in love. He sighed.

Surprisingly, halfway through, the teen couldn't help but to get into the movie. He hadn't predicted the boy was going to be a vampire. Or that her other love prospect was going to be a werewolf.

Apparently, neither did Mikami. He leaned over close to Light's ear and whispered, "I bet she will fall in love with Jacob, the werewolf."

Light had to disagree. It did look as though that was the way the plot was moving, what with the vampire boy leaving her so that she would be protected. However, he knew she didn't love this Jacob as much as she had the vampire Edward.

"No." He said, disagreeing. She'll only be friends with him. Even if she does love him in some way, she can't give herself to him. She loves Edward."

Mikami looked disgusted. "_Edward_? But he just left her. Broken and hurt. Jacob is healing her."

"He can _try_, but she loved Edward with her whole body and soul. As cliché as this whole movie is I have to say that the love she had with Edward is the kind that touches you and lasts a lifetime. She cant ever give herself to anyone, no matter how much she may want to or need to, a part of her will forever be Edward's. Even if he hurts her."

Light hadn't realized how close they were until Mikami spoke again, and he could feel the soft, warm breath flowing against his cheek.

"Of course, but the vampire is no good for her." Mikami explained. "Eventually she will die of old age and he will still be a teenager."

Light shrugged as if none of that mattered, "He'll just make her a vampire in the next movie."

Mikami's eye widened. Light almost thought they would roll out. "_Light. _She can't do that."

"Why not? She already wants to and no matter how much this Edward denies her, he wants her to be one too."

"She will have to give up the life she knew. Possibly her soul. Everything."

"Everything but Edward, and Edward is everything to her."

Mikami looked pissed off. "No. That's why she should be with Jacob. With him she can keep everything that means something to her."

Light was getting bored and they were missing all of the good parts. "Mikami, she does not love Jacob. People don't always choose what's best for them. I agree with you on some point that yes, the werewolf, Jacob, would be better. However, like I said, she doesn't love him like she does Edward."

They were looking eye to eye now and their lips were only an inch apart as Mikami whispered, "Jacob will just have to prove how much he loves her then. Show her the life she could have with him."

Where they really still talking about Jacob, Bella and Edward? Light fidgeted. Why were they so close? Was Mikami about to…? _Oh no_… "Well, he, he _could_, but.." Light began to lean back, away from the older boy but Mikami's lips only came closer. Light had nowhere to go. No escape.

Before their lips could touch, Light watched in surprise as, out of nowhere, it seemed to rain popcorn on top of Mikami's head. Light looked up and saw two boys laughing together up on the balcony.

"_Oops_." Said one.

"Sorry!" The other yelled.

Light frowned but mentally he was thanking them. Mikami began brushing the pieces from his hair and lap while mumbling angrily about little kids.

Light only chuckled. "They didn't mean to. Besides, could have been worse, could have been coke or something."

"I guess…"

Light took pity on him and helped to brush the popcorn away while trying to force himself not to laugh. There wasn't much of the popcorn really, and no harm was really done, but Mikami looked almost ready to kill as his pride and ego were a little wounded.

Light tried to calm him, "Sorry about that. They didn't get any butter on you did they? We can go to the bathroom and wash it off."

"No. No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_." He snapped.

Light fell silent towards Mikami's sudden harshness. They both turned back to the movie, no longer caring about the plot or who this Bella would fall in love with in the end. It wasn't like vampires or werewolves existed anyways.

When the credits began to roll and the lights came back on, the teen turned toward his friend ready to go. The rest of the movie had been awkward as Mikami seemed to only get angrier. It forced them into an awkward silence that made Light feel horrible for laughing.

He looked up to see the two kids still sitting there. They seemed to be discussing the movie but he couldn't be sure. He glanced at Mikami who didn't look ready to get up yet. He was staring intently at the screen. Maybe he was waiting for Light to get up. Light stretched and smiled politely though Mikami was making him uneasy again. "I enjoyed the movie. Thanks Mikami. This break from wedding planning and studying is really what I needed. Good idea." _Even if you tricked me…_

Finally Mikami turned toward the teen with a half smile. "Glad you liked it. We'll have to come back for the next movie. See which of us is right."

Light laughed, "I bet you five dollars I'm right."

"Ten. She has to choose who is good for her."

Light shook his head. "Don't complain when I take your money." He felt horrible. Mikami was a good guy. Deep down. He was just a little needy, pushy and, well, weird. He just needed someone to care about that happened to care about him in return. Light cared, just not in the same way.

Mikami no longer seemed angry, his eyes were soft again as he stood. "I would gladly hand it over if you were correct. You won't be though. Hungry?"

Light shook his head, grabbed his coat and stood as well. "I'm fine. Unless.."

"No. I just thought you might like a bite to eat after the movie." Mikami allowed Light to lead the way out of the theater. He threw away the coke, popcorn and candy that neither of them touched. At the car he opened the door for Light, just like a gentlemen. "Anywhere you'd like to go next?"

Light looked at his watch. It wasn't too late, and he did need to talk with Mikami. Especially after all that. "You know, I am a little hungry come to think of it. Would you mind?"

Mikami smiled brightly, getting excited to have more time with Light. "Not at all. I know just the place." He walked around the car and got in, neither noticing the red car parked two spaces over.


	14. Goodbye, Mikami Teru

Chapter Fourteen: Goodbye, Mikami Teru

'Just the place', turned out to be a five star restaurant. Light wasn't comfortable with that so he decided he would pay for his own, no matter how much Mikami was probably going to protest against it. Their table was in the back with a vase full of tulips and white poppies. As Light sat across from Mikami he blushed, remembering from Sayu that poppies and tulips represented imagination, peace and _loyalty. _Ugh, why couldn't the guilt go away? He wondered.

Their menus were elegantly designed and the prices highly marked. Mikami shouldn't have chosen such a place. Could he afford this? Light could since now he had L's money to spend, but Mikami? Light felt horrible again. Mikami shouldn't go through so much trouble for someone who was engaged. There was no hope for Mikami, he should know this. Why was he trying so hard? There are plenty of other men out there.

The waitress came, throwing him off his thoughts as she asked what they would like to drink. Mikami ordered before Light could think about asking for a water. One bottle of white wine. Light wanted to give an obvious sigh of displeasure. Did the man know how much that was going to cost him? This was making the words Light had to say so much harder. How was he going to explain to Mikami they shouldn't see each other anymore if Mikami was going to be buying so much for him?

"Mikami, I'm not used to this. This place is so…" He tried to think of a good word but Mikami cut him off.

"I know you just as well as anyone else. I wanted to. That's all. Is it _inappropriate to _want to treat my friend to a nice meal?"

"Nice? Mikami did you notice how we are probably the youngest people here, minus our waitress?"

The man chuckled. "You are worrying too much. Just relax and allow me to take care of you."

"See that is exactly what I'm talking about. Mikami, I'm not yours to take care of."

The words caused Mikami's eyes to look away with a flash of anger and sadness. No matter the guilt, or how horrible he felt, Light had to keep talking. Mikami's feeling shouldn't matter anymore considering the guy couldn't take a single hint. "I am engaged. To a man that I love. I know you don't understand it, but think of the movie we just saw, Mikami. I am like that girl. Maybe you are the werewolf and you _are_ better for me." Light cringed at the thought. No one was better than L.

He sighed, taking a moment before continuing. "I could count on you to never leave me, and I am sure my father would care a little less about my fiancé being a man if he were a lawyer like he'd always dreamed of me marrying. I'm also equally sure that if I'd met you first, it would be different."

That sentence got Mikami's attention back. He was studying Light's face intently as he spoke.

The teen didn't notice as he continued his speech, "But I didn't. I met you second. So the man that I am engaged to now, he's the one I love. I'm sorry, Mikami. I hope you can understand what I am trying to say." _Even if it's partly a lie_.

Mikami nodded. "I do. I'm sorry the timeline places me second. It is nice to know that you could love me, Light. I was running out of hope, but… If all that is keeping us apart is the order in which we met, then, thank you. I understand."

Uh oh. Light felt like slapping himself. Running out of hope? Did he just give the man enough fuel to restart the fire that he was unaware was dieing out? _Shit. _Stumbling over his words, the boy tried to back track. "Uhm, well, yeah, sure, but you know, I met my fiancé during a case he was working on with my father. Even if I met you first that doesn't mean that when he and I met that I wouldn't have fallen in love with him then. We went through a lot together. Ryuzaki and I have always seemed like he were meant to be."

The hurt expression was back on Mikami's face. Light felt bad again. Then he cursed himself for feeling bad. He back tracked one more time. "Though like I said, I could have met you first and fallen in love with you. I mean it's not hard to believe."

"It isn't?"

Light was a little stunned to see the insecurity lying in Mikami's dark eyes. "You're very attractive Mikami. And sweet. And thoughtful." _And a little unstable_. "Someday, you will meet someone…_else_…and they will catch your attention and the only thing you will ever want is to see them smile. All of the time. And it will be the same for them. You are very charming Mikami, it would probably be very hard for you to _not_ meet someone that could love you full heartedly." It was not until he finished speaking that he realized he had placed his hand on Mikami's knee, and was gazing into his eyes.

Mikami's expression was unreadable as he leaned in closer, "If I had met you first, you would have fallen for me?"

Light gulped hard. It hurt his throat but he thanked heaven above there was a table between them. Nervously, and as casually as he could, he leaned back into his seat taking his hand from the older boy's knee. "S-sure."

Mikami smiled, and Light returned it but he was sure it didn't look quite as attractive as his usual smile. He knew he had just taken a wrong turn somewhere with his speech and he had no map to get back. _Damn you to hell L for ever leaving me alone. This is all your fault. _He cleared his throat. "So then you understand? We are only friends Mikami."

"I understand. I'm sorry I was second."

"Don't apologize, you haven't done anything, but you _do_ understand? You know that it is inappropriate for us to go to late night movies, fancy restaurants and to spend so much time together? You know why that's inappropriate? And it isn't because my fiancé is 'controlling'."

Mikami actually rolled his eyes, "Light, do not patronize me. I am not a child. Is that understood?" Before he could say anything Mikami was talking again. "I know that you are very concerned of what others think of you. I also know very well how it would appear if an engaged person was to suddenly spend all of their time with another person. Rumors would start, and I know that you have enough rumors spread about you on campus as it is."

Light winced at the reminder. People needed to mind their own business. He did not sleep with professors for highs scores. It wasn't his fault if he studied hard and they didn't.

Mikami knew he'd hit a nerve but he wasn't sorry. "As for your controlling fiancé, I know that _I _would never leave you alone. Ever. Because _I _could never hurt you. If you wanted…. Light, we could run away together."

"_Mikami_…" Light's brown eyes widened at the older man's brave and most certainly ridiculous offer.

"No Light I mean it." Mikami reached across the table, taking Light's hand and holding it tight and safe in his own. "I could never, ever, hurt you. I would take care of you. Please, I just want you to know that."

Light remembered how Mikami pulled the piece of wood from his bleeding leg, how he rushed him to the hospital and how he cooked and bathed him. He owed this man a lot. "I know that." His words were soft as he tried to get them out as Mikami's dark eyes gazed into his. He knew now that saying, 'we can't see each other anymore' was going to be much, much harder to get out of his throat.

"Light, I have to tell you… The offer is always there, okay? My father has a cabin we could go to. It's beautiful. There is a lake and the woods are right near by. No one there to judge you. Least of all me because I am in lo-"

Light didn't get to hear the end of that sentence, although he already knew the words Mikami was trying to say. He also didn't see the waiter until he had already tripped, spilling two glasses of water onto Light's lap along with a half eaten salad with a white dressing. Shocked, Light began to wipe the lettuce from his pants, frowning as the dressing only smeared big white spots along his nice pants.

The blonde waiter struggled back up on his feet, stumbling over his words. "I-I am so sorry! Let, let me help clean that. I am so so sorry. Really."

Mikami stood from his seat rushing to Light's side instantly. "Light are you okay? The plate didn't hit you did it? Oh gosh, are you okay? How is your leg?"

"I'm alright, Mikami."

Mikami turned to face the young waiter with an angered look. "Well you should be sorry." He informed him. "You could have hurt him terribly. What if you had hit him in the head? That's unacceptable. You need to be more careful."

The waiter didn't look offended. "I'm sorry."

Light stood instantly, placing his hand on Mikami's chest to force him to back up a step. "It's ok Mikami. It was an accident. I'm alright. It wasn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You could have been seriously injured. _Again_."

The young waiter sighed. "Well, uh, like I said, I'm sorry. It wan an accident."

Light shook his head embarrassed by Mikami's outburst and rude manners, especially to a young kid as the waiter didn't look old enough to really be working there. "It's completely forgivable. In fact I apologize for my friend here. He's a bit…uh, protective."

The boy replied darkly, "No kidding." He was almost afraid he was going to get punched.

"Are you okay?" Light asked.

"Yeah. I just tripped on…" He looked behind him towards the empty floor, " my own feet I guess… Well, no harm done. Except to uh….." He looked at Light's salad covered pants. "_You_."

Light looked down at his pants, "Damn. I'm going to clean up. I'll be right back, Mikami." With out waiting for a response he walked to the back of the restaurant searching for the bathroom.

The waiter bent over to pick up the dropped items. "I'll get this messed cleaned up before he gets back. Promise. Again, I'm sorry. That's the first time I've ever done that. Really."

Mikami shrugged, "Whatever. What's done is done."

As Mikami left to follow Light, the blonde waiter smirked.

In the bathroom the teen looked at himself in the mirror. His pants were truly a mess. "Gross." He snatched a few napkins from the dispenser, wiping away what could be wiped off, leaving more white spots. He wondered if they would be permanent.

"Allow me to help?"

Turning to see the owner of the slightly garbled Japanese, Light saw a familiar face. "Kyu Sakamoto?" His voice came out as a small squeak. How embarrassing! Here he was with salad dressing all over him and water all over his leg and who of all people does he run into?

"Oh, I remember you!" The redheaded Kyu smiled. "You're friends with Mikami. The one he was carrying _bridal style _in the elevator."

Light blushed, "I had an accident."

Kyu looked down at Light's wet pants, "So it seems."

"Oh!" Light's blushed deepened so much he could feel the heat burning through everyone of his pours as he realized how that came across. "No. No. I-I don't mean _now_. Not uhm, not _that_ kind of an accident." He gave a shaky, humiliated laugh. "I meant the day we met in the elevator. I had gotten hurt and needed stitches in my leg. So I couldn't walk. That's why he carried me."

"Uh huh.."

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea or anything. Mikami and I are _just _friends."

_That's good to know_, Matt thought. _I was beginning to wonder. _"I'm sorry to hear about your leg. Here, let me help you with your pants." Matt took the napkins from Light's hand and wet them under the water faucet then added a little soap.

Light watched as the boy began scrubbing the stains, careful of Light's stitches. Strange, Light thought for a tiny second, _It's as if he's aware of exactly where the stitches are…_

It wasn't until he had the teen talked into taking off his pants to place them under the blow dryer for your hands, did Mikami walk in. Light's cheeks flared again as he stood there in nothing but his underwear and a green sweater. "Hey Mikami. Look who's here the same time we are? Kyu Sakomoto. He helped me clean my pants. I don't think there will be any stains at all."

Matt smiled and bowed to the much older boy and explained, "I spill things a lot, so it comes in handy knowing how to get tough stains out. You have to act fast. That's the trick."

Mikami nodded. "I see." He said curtly.

Light quickly threw his pants back on despite the fact they were still a little wet. He put on an extra bright face to over shadow Mikami's obvious rudeness. "It was a pleasure to see you again Kyu. Sorry it was under uncomfortable circumstances."

Matt laughed. "It's okay, dude. I mean it happens to the best of us." Then just to irritate an already on edge Mikami, he allowed his eyes to sweep Light over, obviously checking him out.

Mikami sucked in a deep breath to steady himself. "Light we're being moved to another table. I hope you don't mind."

Light shook his head then smiled again at whom he believed to be Kyu. "Again, thank you."

"No problem."

On the way home, Light stared out his window at the trees and buildings passing them by. His lips were tightly closed and he didn't say a word until Mikami asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong? Lets see Mikami, you were the rudest man alive. That's what's wrong."

"Rudest man…?" But he was a complete gentleman the entire night. "Elaborate, please."

Light rolled his eyes. "Kyu Sakomoto didn't have to help me in the restroom. He helped save a really nice pair of pants. Can I ask why you practically brushed his presence off? Considering who his grandfather is, he didn't have to pay us any attention."

Mikami had researched "Kyu" a few days back out of curiosity along with the fact that this Kyu, who supposedly lived across the hall, was never anywhere to be seen in Mikami's building. "Light, Kyu Sakomoto has no living relatives. I do not know who that boy was, but he certainly was not any relation to the dead and famous musician."

That shocked the teen. Kyu had lied? But that didn't seem right. Kyu had been so nice… No. Mikami didn't know what he was talking about. "You've made a mistake Mikami. He wouldn't lie to us."

"He wouldn't lie to us? Light, are you that naive? Do I have to show you?"

"Yes." He wasn't naïve, he simply didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Mikami frowned. Light didn't believe him. Thought he was _lying_? "Fine. Look up Kyu Sakomoto and you will find I'm telling the truth."

Light hated to think anything bad about Kyu. Sure, he was a little strange, but he helped with Light's pants in the bathroom and his eyes were a bright shade of color that made Light feel somewhat protected. Light couldn't picture Kyu as anything close to a liar. "He's young so… I guess, that's just kids for you, you know? Maybe he thought it sounded cool to tell us he was Kyu Sakomoto." He offered as a lame excuse, then shrugged, "But so what? His name doesn't really matter. We can find out his real name later. We can visit him sometime, then maybe he'll tell the truth."

"No Light. He doesn't live across my hall. At least I'm pretty sure he doesn't. I haven't seen him around since the day we first saw him."

"His schedule doesn't clash with yours, so what? My father still lives with my mother but I practically never see him unless I set up an appointment. Mikami you can't always go around thinking the worst of people. You will be very disappointed in life if you do that."

"And you will find yourself killed if you go around thinking every person who hands you a line of bullshit is your friend. I expected you to know better. Your father is a man of the law. I expected he taught you better. I was wrong."

"Hey my father taught me a lot."

"Obviously not enough." He interrupted. "You're going to get hurt thinking every cloud has a silver lining. Does this fiancé of yours allow you to talk to people who hand out false names? That's reckless, but I assume he does considering he allows you to be live bait for serial killers. "

Mikami's attitude was crossing boundaries. The teen could only take so much, "My fiancé is a great man. You don't know anything about him. I am not naïve, I'm not a little kid, and I can take care of myself. I wanted to be bait, and guess what? It solved the case. Besides if there is anyone I should fear it's most likely to be you." There. He fucking grew a backbone and said it.

"What?" Dumbfounded, Mikami looked from the road to Light, then from Light to the road and back again. "Wha….what did, did you say?"

Light sighed. This was it. "Mikami, we can't be friends anymore."

"What? Why? What have I done? Tell me, Light. I'll correct it. I'll make it up to you."

"Mikami, we just can't. Okay? I don't think it's a good idea. Remember what I said about what's appropriate and what's not? Well talking about running away with me is inappropriate."

"I won't allow anyone to think poorly of you Light!" Mikami was now getting very excited, "I won't. I'll make sure no one will hurt you. You can't deny that there is an attraction between us even if you love him. There won't be any rumors about you if we just stay friends, I swear. You have my word of honor. Almost no one even knows that your engaged."

Light frowned, tugging on the ring given to him by L. Why couldn't this man just get it? "I'm sorry, but no... It's best just to stay away from each other."

Mikami looked almost ready to cry. "Light, please don't say that."

"I'm sorry."

"But…"

"No. We can't."

The car had reached Light's parent's drive way. He opened the door unable to look at Mikami, who watched his every movement. When he got out of the car the older man shouted, "Wait. Please?"

Sighing, Light walked over to Mikami's window and waited.

"Light… I'm truly sorry." Mikami's eyes were outlined in tears. Light could feel the guilt stabbing him through the chest

Light sighed faintly, "I know you are."

"Please, how can I change your mind?" His voice was begging the teen.

"You can't. I'm really sorry." Light went into the house before Mikami could make himself look even more pathetic. Light like the most awful of people. Yet he was extremely relieved it was finally done.

In the red car just a little ways down the streets, trying to blend in with the neighbor hood, Mello couldn't stop laughing as he remembered the movie. "I can't believe you dumped your popcorn on that guys head."

Matt smiled as he laughed softly, "I couldn't let him kiss Light. Somehow I don't think L would have approved."

Mello laughed, "True. I don't think he would like for Light to place his mouth on another man. How did you get that dressing out of his pants?"

"Ew. Is that what that was?"

Mello laughed again, "Yeah. I think it was."

Matt watched Mello laughing, and before long they were both falling into a fit of giggles. In between breaths Matt panted, "Dude. We're awesome."

"Yeah. Forget Near and his getting to work on a high profile case. This was way much more fun. "

"Totally."

They shared a high-five together before falling back into another fit of laughter.


	15. The jig is up

Chapter Fifteen: The Jig Is Up

Ignoring that his cell phone was silently buzzing in his deep pocket, Light looked at the tie. It was green with beautiful silver stripes. It was something any normal man would love to have as a gift. However, L was no normal man. He rarely wore a suit, let alone a tie. Light put the tie back and strolled down the aisle in the store looking around for something else. There was absolutely nothing he could get L as a wedding present. Nothing suited the detective.

"Why did you bring me? Why not bring your new best friend, _Mikami_?"

Light rolled his eyes at his sister who was following him around the store half bored. "I already told you. He and I are no longer friends."

She snorted. "Shouldn't have been friends to begin with."

"You just didn't like him." Light said as he picked up another tie, deciding if maybe he wanted it for himself.

"Of course I didn't. No one would. I saw the way he looked at you."

"What way was that?"

"He was undressing you with his eyes!"

Light blushed, "Shh! Do you want the whole city to hear you? Besides, it doesn't matter. He and I aren't friends anymore. You were right about what's inappropriate." Her chocolate eyes went wide, "Really?" Her hands went to her chest as if holding her heart inside as she overdramatically said, "Oh be still my heart! Light actually admitted I was right!"

"Stop that." He smack her shoulder. "I'll make you wait outside."

She giggled. "You know I'm right. That's why you stopped being friends isn't it? He wanted more. I been watching you two, you know."

"What do you mean?" He gazed at her suspiciously.

"Don't get the wrong idea. My room _is _up on the second floor. Meaning if I glance outside my window I could see the two of you talking outside. He bought you a nice gift and kissed you. I bet L will beat some sense into him when he hears about it."

"Shh! You can't call him that in public. _Ryuzaki, _will do no such thing. It was barely a kiss at all and I explained it all to Mikami. He knows to leave me alone."

"Barely a kiss? Lips touched. That's a kiss, Light. Or are you as inexperienced as me?"

"Sayu, have you no shame? And that was completely one sided." Light's face was beat red. He wasn't one to talk about such things in public. Good thing the store had only one other customer walking around.

"If you say so, but if he's suppose to leave you alone, why did he send you flowers yesterday?"

"I guess as an apology. That's what the card said, but I didn't respond. Now can we talk about something else?"

"Sure." Her eyes dropped down to the scarf he was looking at. "You're a lousy shopper."

Light smiled at his baby sister and put the scarf down. "Okay. I admit it. I have no idea what to get him. This whole idea of wedding gifts are ridiculous. I can't buy a rich man something he doesn't already have. L already has everything he needs."

"Too bad you're a boy."

"Excuse me?" Offended he leaned away from her. She was too blunt for her own good.

"I just meant if you were a girl, you could give him a baby. You know, like in the movies. It's the one thing he can't go out and buy." She thought a second before adding, "_Legally_, that is."

"Sayu you have lost your mind. I'm not ready for kids, and I'm glad im a boy. _Ecstatic_, really."

"Whatever. Just let me help wrap whatever lame gift you decide on."

Light frowned at her words. His gift, no matter what he buys, _would _be lame. She was annoying, but right. "Sayu, what would you suggest?"

She laughed and grabbing his arm, pulled him over to the stationary department.

He stared at the isle in boredom. "You want me to write him a letter?"

"No silly. Write him a book."

"A book?"

"Yeah. One no other person could write. Catch my drift?"

Light shook his head, "I don't understand. He could buy any book in the world. Why write one?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Men." She shook her head sadly disappointed, "Write how you met, how you came together, how you are where you are today. Get me now?"

"Yes but that's stupid. I don't know how to write a book. It would come out all wrong. L reads classic novels. Mine would be so….short, most likely. I have a high IQ but I doubt I could write a novel. Writer's have talent and-"

"I don't mean you have to write a best seller, Light. I meant something more like a scrap book anyway."

"Scrap book?"

"Yea. Now would be the perfect time. You two are starting a whole new chapter in your lives. Now would be a great time to look back on all the important moments that lead up to it. Understand now?"

The boy was beginning to nod. "That might be a good idea. Thanks Sayu. You know, for a girl, your pretty smart."

She smirked, "I've always been smart like you. Your head is just so big no one can see me behind it."

Playfully he hit her on the arm again, "My head is not big."

"It is too. Like a watermelon. Mom just never told you."

Laughing, Light got all the supplies he would need. This wasn't a bad idea of Sayu's. He could make a scrap book. There weren't very many pictures of them together seeing L didn't approve of having his photo taken when it could end up in the wrong hands, but they did have other things he could use. This actually might even be fun.

Light walked Sayu home, collected his bouquet of flowers from Mikami off the kitchen table, and went home to his house with L. It was dark inside as usual. He flipped the light on and made his way up the staircase after throwing the bouquet of pink roses from Mikami into the trash can. Light was threw with playing nice. He needed Mikami to leave him alone. For good. And Kyu Sakomoto, or whoever he might be, Light didn't care anymore. He had a present to put together, a wedding to finish planning and a fiancé to miss. Not to mention unfinished homework.

Walking up the stairs reminded Light he was completely alone in the house. He officially hated staying in this big house alone. It was creepy and too quiet without L and Watari. He didn't want to give his dad the wrong impression if he stayed at his parent's for too long at their place, so he came home, regardless of how he felt inside of it now. His father would probably think badly of L for leaving him to work on a case and L didn't need anymore crap from Soichiro.

Speaking of said future husband, Light missed him so much now it was beginning to hurt. It was a dull aching inside his chest and it was growing bigger everyday without being near L. Brushing his teeth alone at the sink could almost make him cry. He knew he was being silly. L didn't just leave him. He _was _coming home, but when? He could at least call once in awhile! He could let Light know he was still alive!

_Alive_…. Light shivered at the thought of something going wrong as he reached the top of the second floor. What if L got hurt? What if Watari got hurt? No, no, no. Everything was fine. Everything was going to be alright

Light tried not to think about it as he moved along into their bedroom. He dropped to his knees onto the floor, and looked under the bed. It was dark, clean (thanks to Watari) and quiet underneath. He reached his hand under and ran it back and forth, feeling around until he found the item he was searching for: a slightly heavy white box with several items inside.

He was sure L didn't know he had it. Not that he kept secrets from L. L was just so busy usually that he wouldn't have noticed that Light had been keeping small, random items of theirs since the day they met. These items would be perfect for their scrap book.

Sliding the box out, Light sat with his legs crossed down on the floor. He about to remove the lid when something caught his eye.

A chocolate candy wrapper. "Damn it, L. You are such a slob. How do I live with you? Honestly." Light began to crumple it in his hand, making a crunching noise, but just as he stood up a sudden realization hit him hard and fast.

L was gone. Watari had cleaned the day before they both left. But then again it has been so long since L was home, Light was bound not to remember correctly, right? The teen's arrogant side knew he had a damn good memory and it forced the logical side of him that was saying it _had_ to belong to L, to shut up. No one else in the house would eat this garbage but L and L was gone.

Where the fuck did this wrapper come from then? Light wondered as cold began to spread throughout his body. Had someone been inside the house? That thought made his skin crawl.

Sayu? Was that a possibility? Not likely. She couldn't have come into the house without a key. Certainly not Mikami, he didn't even know where Light lived.

Deciding to take a breath Light tried to calm himself and allow logic to take over again. The wrapper had to have once belonged to L. There was no other explanation. Watari must have simply missed it. That must be it.

_Jeeze, Light you are getting too jumpy in this big house all by yourself_, he thought. Smirking at himself for being so naïve and anxious he placed the wrapper into the trash bin.

He headed back down the stairs and chose a CD out of the CD box set unfortunately given to him by Mikami. He slipped it into the stereo, then sat his bag from the store on to the kitchen table. He took out the items one at a time and neatly set them in an orderly fashion. The glue bottle and glue stick was sat side by side next to the roll of tape. The different colored construction paper was stacked perfectly in a pile. Then he sat the box down on the table between the glue and the construction paper and took a seat.

Not knowing where to begin, he removed the lid from the box. Inside there were a dozen items. Light frowned realizing he had been going over board on keeping mementos through out their time together. A stick from a lollipop L had eaten God knows when was not something you should keep. In fact it was a little gross once he thought about it. Laughing softly to himself for acting like a school girl with a crush, he took out the stick and tossed it over and into the trash on top of the roses.

Next he pulled out movie tickets. L hated movies, but if it was a good mystery, Light was able to drag him out to the theater instead of watching the movie inside at home. For proof, there were only two.

Laying them aside, Light pulled a card out of the box. Light had spent quite a good amount of time in the hospital when he was kidnapped by the serial killer in which he allowed himself to become bait. Maybe turning himself into bait wasn't such a good idea if you ended up with quite a few scars, and a few occasional nightmares. He shivered as he could still remember the man's face and voice somewhere in his mind.

Light opened the card and read the little signature by L. "With out you Light-kun, I never would have solved this case. I owe it all to you. Even if Light-kun is a spoiled little brat who insists on getting himself killed. **Ryuzaki**."

Light smiled. L had also sent him a dozen red roses and came to visit him everyday until he was released. Light set the card aside, it would definitely make it into the book. Gently, he pulled out the receipt for the first coffee L ever bought him along with receipts for all of the other things L insisted on buying him.

Putting them next to the movie stubs, Light pulled out a stack of small pieces of paper held together by an orange rubber band. He grinned knowing what they were. When L was still working for Soichiro Light and L had to write notes secretly to one another behind Soichiro's back. Light had kept every one of them. He didn't have time to read through them now but he'd like to eventually.

Lastly, he pulled a couple photos. These were the only photos he had of L. They weren't very good and they certainly didn't merit frame worthy, except maybe one of L working next to Soichiro. Light snuck the photograph when no one was noticing him. It was the first photo he had of L.

The other photo was L and Light together, smiling and laughing, unaware that young Sayu was in the kitchen, spying on them and sneakily taking the photo. Light couldn't stay mad at her when she gave him a copy free of charge.

He laid the pictures spread out on the table and was about to open the old notes to read through them when a crash and a bang came from upstairs.

Light's stomach clenched at the sound. Goosebumps popped up all over his arms and he bit his bottom lip. It took only three seconds for his brain to register the sound and flew out of the chair facing the bottom of the stairs.

Someone was in the house.

He should phone the police.

But what if they didn't get there on time?

He could run.

But what if there was more of them outside?

The teen allowed his eyes to roam up the steps. Preceding the loud sounds was a murmur of voices. Was he being robbed? First the candy wrapper and now voices. Sure he heard voices after that time of being kidnapped by that killer, but Light was past traumatic experiences now. He was past the nightmares. This he was most definitely hearing.

Suddenly he remembered; _the security alarm_. Had he remembered to turn it on when he left to shop with Sayu? He was always forgetting it. So much for his perfect memory.

Making up his mind the teen glanced around him. Was there anything that can be used as a weapon? The coat rack! Light moved to the rack by the door and snatched up L's umbrella that hung next to an unused coat also belonging to L. He gripped it tight in his hands like a baseball bat, then taking a deep breath, he carefully and quietly, with just a touch of fear, moved up the stairs.

He could do this. He took on a serial killer right? He could take on a robber. Oh and he always poked fun at L! He would have to eat his words now. Or…not. He didn't have to tell L anything. That's if he ever saw L again. He was heading up the stairs with an umbrella as his only weapon and they probably have a gun.

Beginning to sweat, Light reached the top of the stairs. He tightened his grip just as he heard the voices again. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but they sounded like they were coming from the bedroom. Shit. He was just in there. Light licked his lips as he gathered his nerves. When he decided he was ready, he reached out to the doorknob, turning it slowly with a trembling hand. It creaked open with a loud click. Light raised the umbrella bravely, ready for anything when he realized he was face to face with his clumsy waiter and Kyu Sakamoto laying on his bedroom floor. The closet door was swung open with spilt items all over the floor. That must have been the crash but, what the hell?

The two young men jumped as they saw the older man with the raised umbrella as a weapon. They scrambled up onto their feet, pushing and shoving one other. The waiter was muttering and cursing to himself. He brushed himself off and said, "You can put that umbrella down, Light. We aren't anyone to worry about."

Light's face contorted to confusion as the entire moment sunk in. "What the hell is going on?"

'Kyu' held his hands up in defense. "Lower the umbrella, dude. L sent us."

Light gasped, "L?"

"This is your fault, Matt."

"Mine? How do you figure that?"

"The closet isn't a place to get intimate."

"I wasn't getting intimate you idiot. That closet is small, your _knee_ was in my _groin_, I was trying to get it away from me."

"Yeah well you shouldn't have landed on me. I'm not a cushion."

"Fall on you? Mello no one can choose where they land."

Light watched the two bicker while he pieced it together. Matt. Mello. Succesors. L had spoke about them often as if they were his brothers. But… L sent them? For what purpose? "Hey…"

They paid him no attention. The red head yelled, "I told you, I was not trying to 'feel you up' while we were hiding. It was an accident. I didn't mean to cause you to lose your balance and fall! You are so irritating."

"Hey!"

The two boys stopped immediately.

Light took a breath and threw the umbrella down. "You are L's succesors? Where's Near? Does this mean L is home?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Near, that freak, got to go on a real mission. We got stuck with the babysitting duty." Matt elbowed him in the ribs. "Ah! OW. I mean-we are suppose to keep an eye on you is all. Just make sure you're okay."

"What? Watch over me?" Light was relieved to see them instead of robbers but they were babysitting him? L sent them? He could feel his cheeks flush and his blood boil.

"Well.." Matt shrugged. "He just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"How long have you been 'watching me'?"

Matt had to try and remember. "Uhm, just you know, a little while."

"What's a little while?"

Mello shrugged, "I haven't been tailing you quite as long as Matt. He's been following you from basically since L got to England."

"What? So the whole time I've had a successor watching over me? You look younger than me. And what exactly do you mean tailing me? Do you mean you've been following me? _Spying_ on me?"

Matt gulped. No wonder L didn't want Light to find out. "Uhm. You make it sound so… so wrong. He just wants you to be okay."

Light laughed. He couldn't believe this! He had been so nervous in this house. "Oh my gosh. Are, are you two the small noises I've been hearing at night? The whole time? _The whole time?"_

Matt frowned at Light. He could tell how embarrassing this must be for someone in his circumstance. "We wait till your asleep to come into the kitchen freely to get food. Sooo yeah. Probably us you were hearing." He felt really bad. Light's eyes filled with a kind of hurt and betrayal.

"He doesn't think I can take care of myself? He thinks I need babysitters?"

Mello, picking up the fallen objects, began placing them back in to the closet, said, "I think he's just worried about leaving you. I mean, you were almost killed once. Getting taken by that killer guy. You almost died. He doesn't want a repeat I guess."

Light shook his head. "I'm not a child. I can handle myself."

Matt couldn't help the snort of laughter and sarcasm that escaped him. "Oh yes. Umbrellas are quite scary."

"I could have done a _lot _of damage with it. I knew what I was doing. I can handle myself. If you have been following me then you obviously saw how well I dealt with Mikami tonight."

Mello snorted this time. Matt bit back his laughter, this time he was serious. "Yeah, actually I did notice how well you handled him. As in you can't handle him at all. If it wasn't for us in the theater you would have had his tongue in your mouth."

"EW that is not true!"

"Yes it is. If Mello hadn't of pretended to trip, you would have had a love confession in your lap."

Light rolled his eyes. "You think Mikami is the first person to ever confess their undying love to me? I know what I'm doing. Besides, I handled it. He won't bother me again."

"Oh yeah." said Mello, "He's really leaving you alone. Those flowers and text messages and phone calls and presents are given to you out of his newly discovered friendship with you. Get over it. He's obsessive and you need someone to keep a look out for you. That's all we are. Now that you know we're here you can make our jobs easier. Don't tell L and we can all get along well."

"Oh no. We won't be getting along well. I don't want you here. I want you to both go to L and tell him I am a man. Not a little boy. This is ridiculous."

Mello groaned, "Don't. Please? He'll be so pissed to know we've blown our cover."

Matt slapped his forehead. "Don't bother. I forgot he's got the cameras up. He probably already knows. He's probably watching right now. I'm surprised he isn't calling to chew me out."

Mello slumped his shoulders and sighed, "Well mission completed if you ask me. We kept him alive."

"_Alive?" _Light asked, "Trust me I can keep myself more than alive thank you. As I've said, I can handle myself. I don't appreciate him sending little boys to look after me." He turned specifically to Matt, "And what do you mean by cameras?"

Matt took his turn to sigh. "How about you make dinner and we tell you as we eat? I'm starving."

Though he didn't want to, Light gave in. "Fine. Come downstairs."

They all ventured to the kitchen where Light began taking out a few pans to cook with. Matt and Mello sat down quietly at the table and looked at the box and the items.

"Getting started on the scrap book?" Matt asked, picking up the card.

Light was shocked at first, then realized they were probably following him and Sayu all day. "Yes. Please don't touch the photographs Mello, I don't want them smudged."

Mello rolled his eyes and flicked the photo out of his hand. "And L describes you as polite, studious and intelligent."

Light faced the blonde surprised with blushing cheeks, "L talks about me?"

"Not really. He explained that he proposed to you and told me a little bit about you."

"Oh." Light turned back to the stove and began preparing a meal for the three of them. Matt decided to help by placing the items back into the box and scooting them to the side. He also grabbed three plates from the cabinet.

When they were all sitting at the table, digging into a hot meat, Light asked, "What did you mean by cameras? And where are they?"

Matt took a sip of his water before answering. "L wanted to be able to check in on you once in awhile. Keep an eye on you really. So I hooked some things up. The cameras aren't new. They've been in his house since it was built. I just made it easy for him to watch the live feed from his computer whenever he wants."

"So my fiancé has been keeping an eye on me like a child."

"Well… I mean, he probably just wanted to look at you when he was missing you. Stuff like that."

Light loved to think that Matt was right and L was only missing him but he was offended by the cameras. A security system was one thing, but cameras watching his every move? Okay, the cameras weren't that bad either. What _was _bad was these two little kids following him around everywhere. He pushed his food away. "I can't believe him. He has been having you two spy on me."

"Not _spy_." Mello corrected, "Watch over."

Matt kicked his leg. "Shut up. You're not helping."

Light shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's the same thing. Doesn't he realize how old I am? That's why he didn't let me go with him to help with the case. He feared my safety. He can't keep doing this. He can't keep me one hundred percent safe. I don't need anyone to protect me."

"Right. You can take care of yourself." Mello shelved in more food, chewed then swallowed, "That's why your leg is hurt, and Mikami is pining after you."

Light rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I fell through a weak step, that's an accident and accidents happen. They are unavoidable. As for Mikami." Light laughed, "I can take care of. Eventually he'll realize that he can't have me and move on. They all do."

Matt took a last bite and shrugged. "It's okay. We don't care. We're not saying you can't take care of yourself-"

"Yes we are."

"Shut _up _Mello. What I'm saying is this, Mello and I can just hang out here until L comes home. We won't follow you."

"No." Light shook his head as he stood and took Matt's plate from him. "You two are leaving. I want you to get back to him and inform him he's marrying a man. If he prefers a weak little boy then the pedophile needs to seek elsewhere for a fiancé."

Matt frowned, "We don't have any way to get back. We're under orders to stay here."

Light pulled out his wallet and held L's card up. He was seriously tired of everyone underestimating him. He did not need a babysitter. He could hear Mikami's comments in his head about him being naïve and trusting anyone. Forget it, Light thought. No one deserved a chance. Screw everyone. "I'll get the two of you first classes tickets to… where is home for you?"

Mello sighed, "England."

Matt shrugged, and looked at Mello who seemed unsure. Matt suggested, "L said he'd be home soon anyways, right? So it won't too much difference if we leave now or later probably."

"Yeah. That's true."

Light smiled. "He's coming home soon?"

"Yeah." Mello took his last bite and sipped from his glass of water. "By the time we get home he'd probably be getting in here."

Just knowing L was coming home soon, Light felt safe again.


	16. Play Me

Chapter Sixteen: Play Me

The next morning, Light road to the airport with a disgruntled Matt and Mello in their little red car. He got the two boys first classes tickets and waved them off after sending their car to meet them at the airport. They actually weren't that bad, he thought. They were kind of cute as they asked him over and over again if he was sure he would be alright. They shared a few laughs at Mikami's expense, Mello asked if Light was interested in becoming the next L, and Matt asked that Light hint to L that Matt would really, _really_, love a Nintendo Wii for Christmas. And they both stressed that Light made sure to also tell L that the idea for them to leave was not their's, but with out a doubt, most definitely Light's. Light couldn't help but think that maybe someday, having kid or two, wouldn't be all that bad.

As the taxi began driving back towards his parent's house, Light wondered if Mikami had sent anymore gifts. He didn't need anymore flowers or chocolates, and he certainly didn't need anymore apologies. He wished Mikami would hurry up and get a life. The man was creepy, too needy, and probably, slightly unstable. However, that didn't mean he couldn't handle the situation.

As the taxi came to a stop at his mother and father's house, he tossed the driver the money and stepped out. Again he didn't bother to knock. Opening the door he stepped into the house taken by surprise. There was his mother sipping tea on the couch with none other than Mikami Teru beside her.

Light's heart shriveled and hid behind his rib cage. His stomach felt like upchucking his breakfast. What the hell was that man doing here inside his parent's house?

"Light honey, I'm glad you came over." His mother said, standing up with a bright smile on her face. "This is Mikami Teru. He's just gotten an internship at your father's office."

Light's breathing came in quiet puffs of anger. How dare he show up at his mother's house and drink tea. With a smile on his lips. What was so hard to understand about goodbye? He told him they couldn't be friends.

Light forced a smile at his mother and nodded, "Mikami and I know each other, Mom. We have a class together. Humanities." He placed his hands into his coat pockets and looked at the dark haired man with glasses.

"Oh really? Wonderful!" She exclaimed, "You two should have loads to talk about. Mikami is waiting for your father to get home so he can discuss a few things. I need to go check on dinner. Light, could you keep him company?"

Light nodded, somewhat still in shock. He bit his lip as his mother left the two boys alone. Once she was gone, Mikami stood up with a smile. "Hey, Light."

Light decided to cut the bullshit. "Mikami, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting on your father."

Light didn't buy it a bit. "Out of the entire country of Japan you couldn't find anyone else to take on an internship with? Don't throw coincidences at me either. Besides my father works for the NPA. I thought you were studying to be a lawyer."

"Light please don't be angry with me. You're family has a lovely home. Did you get my notes? My gifts? The flowers? I sent you chocolates…"

"I did. I got all of it."

"Good." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried you weren't getting them. You never thanked me for them."

"Mikami you shouldn't be here."

"I miss you. I _had_ to see you." His eyebrows scrunched up together confused, "Why are you avoiding me? That's what you're doing isn't it? You're avoiding me."

Light sighed, "Mikami, you know why we can't speak to each other anymore. I explained that already. You have to stop calling me. And sending things."

"You said I'm a nice guy. You could fall for me."

"I said you were second, Mikami. I told you how I felt." Somehow, after making Matt and Mello leave, Light had a new burst of confidence. Plus they had told him L would be home really soon. There was nothing to fear from anyone. And he sure as hell was no longer playing the nice guy.

Mikami stepped towards him, "You're right. We can't."

"Good."

"We can't be friends when I'm in love with you."

_No! Don't say that!_ "You can't! I'm in love already with someone else. _Ryuzaki. Remember? _You have to stop this Mikami_._"

"Only because you knew him first." He whined. "You haven't given _me _a chance yet."

"That will not be happening, _ever_, Mikami. I'm happy. I have a whole relationship with someone else."

Mikami laughed, shaking his head, "Whole means complete. If you're life is complete, what were you doing with me while he was away?"

"What?" Light voice came out a breathy whisper. "I wasn't doing a thing with you. You _know_ that."

Getting closer, Mikami insisted, "You can't expect me to just leave as if nothing happened between us."

"Mikami…" Light took a slow step backwards, away from the older male as their eyes locked in a serious gaze. He broke it to steal a glance at the kitchen door. Could his mother hear the heated conversation? Sayu? Was she home? "You need to leave. You're imagining things."

Mikami, eliminating the distance Light created, stepped up to the boy and took his face in his hands lovingly as he begged him, "What are you so afraid of? Remember our night together? Our bath… Now wasn't that wonderful?" His lips moved to take Light's but the boy slung his head to the side and jerked away. "Light, don't act like I don't mean anything to you. I know how you look at me."

"Get out. My mother will see and she'll get the wrong idea. _Get out_."

Mikami didn't listen, grabbing Light's face again and brushing his lips against the boy's forcefully, "It's okay Light. I understand. You don't want anyone to get hurt. I realize that. That's why I love you. You're so caring."

Light opened his mouth to scream at him, but Sayu's voice was the one he heard. "Light?"

Both men looked at the front door. Stepping in was Sayu, looking confused, worried and slightly scared as she looked from Light's angered face to his clenched fists, to Mikami's happy expression, down to his hands on Light's face. She knew they were too close for any kind of comfort between them.

"Sayu…" Light pushed the man off with a harsh shove and an angry blush. Mikami had gone too far this time. "Mikami was just leaving Sayu. _Weren't you Mikami_?"

Mikami gave the girl a faint smile filled with a strange kind of sweetness. "Yes. I'll call you later Light. Please answer when I do."

Light said nothing while Mikami crossed the room to the door, opened it, waved good bye, and left. Sayu gave her brother an, "explain yourself right now", look with her hands on her hips. Light felt like he was facing his mother.

He sighed. "It's not what it looks like. I swear."

"Uh huh."

"I'm telling the truth."

Sayu looked at him doubtfully then towards their mother who entered with a trey of refreshments.

"Oh." She said, noticing Mikami was gone. "Where did Mikami Teru go? Wasn't he going to wait for your father?"

Light shrugged uncaring where that creepy weirdo went. "He decided to call dad later. He remembered something he had to do."

"Oh. Well, he seemed like such a nice boy." Her brown eyes settled on young Sayu. "Sweetheart, you're home. I'm so glad. I've got both my children here at the same time. Sit down. Sit down. Sayu tell Light your new ideas for the engagement party."

Light sat on the couch while the two woman spilled out folders full of notes. They had ideas on champagne, outfits, decorations, a cake and finger foods. Light and Sayu kept glancing secretively at one another as their mother boasted on how well she combined certain colors schemes. Light knew Sayu was wondering if Mikami was dangerous. With a shake of his head he gave her a confident smile.

He could handle Mikami. He was Yagami Light after all. L wouldn't just marry anyone.

Light stayed for lunch, but denied the offer to spend the night. He didn't feel scared or nervous at all to be going home to the empty house. L would be home soon, and there were cameras, and a security system that he definitely remembered to turn on this time. He was safe. Smugly, he added to himself, 'and without the help of two little kids'.

Light unlocked the front door, punched in the security code to the security system before the alarm could ring, then locked the door back and reset the alarm. See, perfectly safe.

He slipped off his shoes and moved upstairs to the bathroom where he turned on the bath and began stripping off his clothes. He stepped in the nice warm water and relaxed his muscles, trying to think of nothing as he closed his eyes. The house was quiet and calm. Light sunk low into the tub, allowing the water to rise up to his chin as it settled around him soothingly.

The hours ticked by as he fell asleep. The water turned cold. His body began to slip further down..down..down.. Until his head went under. The phone lying by the tub was his life saver as it began to buzz. Instantly he breathed in a gulp of water and splashed awake back to the surface, sputtering water and coughing hard. "_Damn it_."

Jumping out of the tube he grabbed the phone at the same as he grabbed a towel throwing it around his waist. "He-hello?"

"You sent Mello and Matt home on a plane?"

Light's heart skipped a beat as he wiped water out of his eyes that dripped profusely from his hair. "L?"

"They just called me. There enjoying first class. What the hell were you thinking in sending your only real protection away? They told me all about this Mikami."

Light smiled. It was L. "L it's okay. I can-

"Light you know that I have enemies. You've been kidnapped once before. Need I remind you how you spent all of that time in the hospital? How your father tried to choke me to death over it?"

Light had a flash of that memory. But it was in the past. Done with. Didn't matter anymore. "Please, lets call it abducted okay? And look, I don't need round the clock body guards. I'm fine." Then with an acidic tone he added, " You are apparently watching my every move anyways, right?" Light looked up and around the bathroom looking for a camera. He knew one was somewhere.

L gulped. He should have been upfront about Light with the cameras. "D-Don't turn this into an argument about me being so called paranoid. My top priorities are nothing but to keep you safe. However, as L, I also have a job to do which doesn't involve you. Don't be naïve."

"I am so sick to death of hearing that word. You'll be home soon anyways, right? That's what those two said. I have the security alarm on and you're keeping an eye on me, everything is alright. Mikami is harmless. He has no idea where I really live."

"No Light, I can not keep a constant eye on you. That's why I sent Matt in the first place. I have a case to solve. I want to keep you safe but I can not do it alone. You have to help me here."

Light picked up his comb and began to run it through wet, messy auburn hair. He chose to stay calm and not to argue. "So you're not coming home soon?"

"Did you hear a single word I just said to you?" L sighed and rubbed his eyes frustrated. "I'll be home in twenty-four hours. I have to wrap things up here. Will you do me the favor of staying in doors? Would that be too hard for you? Don't leave. Don't go anywhere. I'll be on the jet and home as quick as I can. Keep everything locked. I don't like the sound of this Mikami."

Light recalled how aggressive Mikami got at his parents. He recalled the anger in the man's eyes at the theater. And he recalled the sleeping pills. "He… He doesn't know where I really live. He's just a little needy and obsessive. But I'll do whatever you want if you promise in twenty-four hours exactly you will be walking through the front door."

In the small bedroom of a quiet hotel, L smiled and agreed. "When we get home we need to discuss more than weddings and parties and marriage. We need to discuss how to keep you safe if you are determined to flirt with danger. Perhaps your very own fake name. I've been trying to come up with a code name for you. We'll move too."

"I do not _flirt _with danger."

"Oh Light Yagami you do more than flirt. You're doe like eyes are a welcome sign."

Light snorted. Doe like eyes? "I didn't want to fight. Yet you continue to insult me."

"I love you. Stay safe. I'm still angry with you for sending away my successors. They were your only full proof protection."

Light could have laughed. If they were so 'full proof' why did he have stitches in his leg? L said, "They seem anxious to make sure that you are safe too."

"No, they don't like me. I could tell. Especially that Mello."

"He's very competitive. He thinks you might take my place as L."

"That's absurd. I don't want your job. He can take it. All I want is you back home."

"And I will be Light. I'll be checking in from time to time but I am very busy. Please Light, keep yourself safe. Promise me _that_ much. What was it that you said when I left? You can't marry a corpse? Well neither can I."

It was Light's turn to smile. "I promise."

L hung up after that, leaving Light mixed with glee, anger, anxiety, fear, and embarrassment. Only L could rouse so many emotions out of him at one time. Drying himself the rest of the way off he dressed in clean pajamas and spent the remainder of the day putting together the scrap book. It looked pretty good when he got finished. He left it on the table, and made a quick dinner before checking the doors and security alarm one more time. Satisfied, he went up stairs to the bedroom.

He had just settled down beneath the warm covers when his phone buzzed. Hoping it was L again, Light flew out of bed and glanced at the number. It was Mikami. _I'll call you later Light. Please answer when I do._

Light felt his shoulders sag with disappointment, but his fingers tightened around the phone in nervousness. He wanted Mikami to leave him alone and answering his calls would only add fuel to the fire, yet he felt like he should answer. After a moment of debate in his head, he decided to lay the phone down unanswered.

He crawled back into bed, falling asleep to the constant buzzing.

Daylight brought a snowy morning mixed with a light rain. The pitter patter of the drops beat down against the window. Light groaned and rolled over to his side beneath the covers. He was almost back to sleep when he suddenly remembered L would be home soon. In less than twenty-four hours now. Excitement filled his every core and he couldn't lay still or sleep any longer.

Tossing the covers back, Light got out of bed, took a fresh shower and dressed in fresh clothes. Today he would call Sayu over and they would put together the engagement party's finalities. They could have the party at the house and combine it with a sort of welcome home party for L.

Light combed his hair then went to the kitchen carrying his phone. He was starving, breakfast would have to be the first thing to do. The rain and snow had blocked most of the sunlight, so Light hit the light switch and froze as his eyes saw the table.

A cassette tape lay next to the scrapbook. It was labeled, "Play Me-MT. Light was sure his heart stopped beating inside of his chest. He felt cold. He moved quickly to the door, inspecting it. He found it unlocked. He relocked it, then checked the security alarm to find it still on.

He took a deep breath and glanced around himself, listening for any noise. There was nothing but silence and the rain pounding harder on the roof. He walked back to the table, picked up the tape tight in his hands, then moved to the stereo in the living room and slid the tape in. His finger paused a moment, hovering over the button, scared of what was on the tape. Finally, taking a deep breath, he pressed 'Play'.

Four long seconds passed before breathing was softly heard, then a deep, but gentle voice that Light recognized immediately as Mikami's, drifted into the room. "Hello, Light. You have been avoiding me. Ignoring my gifts…my apology. If you refuse to hear me out, you leave me no other choice than this. I have followed you. Last night. I took notice your fiancé is still…not home." Mikami laughed softly, "He doesn't care. If he cared for you, Light, he would be with you.

_I, _would be with you Light. Never leave you alone. If you would let me. I would take care of you…but you won't give me a chance! You avoid me. I know it's only because you are scared of hurting him, and what others would think of you. I know you are trying to follow your father's footsteps. I can understand that, but Light you are not happy with him! You aren't. You just can't see you like I see you. I can make you happy. If only you would let me show you! But you won't…" The man gave a heavy sigh, like he was disappointed in Light, "You wont. I'll just have to make you see. I'll have to force you to see how _I _am the better man. How I'm the only one… I can't make you come to me on your own. You're too nice. Too devoted to him. Too honest. I'll need bait… so, who better than your baby sister? No, Light, calm down I will not harm her."

But Light's fists were already clenched and the words were already out there. "Don't you dare harm her. Don't you dare touch Sayu!"

"Your sister… She was very easy to obtain. I will gladly trade her…for you. Meet me at the homeless shelter. She's very eager to go home. I promise not to harm her if you come. If you are not here by sundown I will resort to those measures. See what you have reduced me to, Light? Kidnapping...breaking the law..

But.. _I will resort to whatever I have to_. Is that understood? Do you understand? Light, this is for your very own safety. _I _can protect you. I'm the only one good enough for you, but I'll show you when you arrive…I'll show you. I will."

Light stood, unable to catch his breath, unable to move. Sayu. _Sayu. His baby sister. _She was taken by Mikami. Light knew what L said, but he knew what Mikami said as well. Damn. He grabbed his coat, the umbrella, and set out to get Sayu back. There was no way he could not go after her, not get her back. _Please_, he begged_, Please Sayu, be okay. Don't touch her…_


	17. Taken

Chapter Seventeen: Taken

L chewed his thumb nail in anticipation. Excitement flooded his veins. He was going home. Wherever Light was, was home. He wanted to get there as fast as he could but the jet was too slow. Technically, the jet was fast, it was L's desire to be with Light as soon as possible that was making it seem slow. He watched the watch ticking on Watari's wrist beside him.

Suddenly, Watari reached up, grabbing L's wrist in his hand and said, "You're thumb is bleeding I do believe."

"Huh?" L looked down at his now throbbing thumb. Blood was sliding down the side of it, pooling up in the small crook between the thumb and index finger. "Oh… I guess I chewed down to the skin. I'm so nervous."

"Nervous about Light? Watch the live feed of the house."

"That's not it. Though don't get me wrong, I am worried for Light. However I can't watch the feed. The laptop is packed away in the luggage compartment and besides, when I look at it now I only feel guilty for being so sneaking behind Light's back. What I'm more worried about is…" L paused, watching as Watari pulled a bandage out of his small carrying case. "Well…marriage."

"Cold feet?"

L took the offered bandage and began to take care of his self made wound. "What if I am no good at it?"

Watari chuckled. "You will do fine."

L shook his head. "You don't understand. Marriage isn't like catching mad bombers. Or serial killers. Or BB. Or dealing with the boys. It's more. What if I lost him, Watari? There are so many different ways to lose someone. So many accidents. I don't know if I could recover from that kind of lose."

"That's all apart of living, L."

L pulled his knees to his chest. "I know. And I'm glad to finally be living, Watari. I'm just scared."

"Everyone gets scared. But do you love him? Could you live without him?"

L didn't have to think about it. "No. I can't be without him. This small separation was hell."

"Then your marriage will last and you will not lose him. Not really."

L smiled at the old man. How did he always know what to say?

The jet landed in L's private airport. For reasons previously discussed, L took a separate car ride to the house without him. Watari took a white car in a different direction. He was wasn't going back to the home in the Kanto region. He was going to where a woman was waiting on him. A woman who had been waiting for a very, very long time.

L smiled to himself as the car pulled into the drive way. Home at last. He ran his fingers through his hair, though it was hopeless. His hair was entirely untamable. Oh well. Light always said he liked L's hair messy anyways. L opened the door, stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. He was engaged to Light. They were going to get married. Maybe one day start a family. And oh how he missed Light so much right now. The walk from the taxi to his own front door was too long. When he finally reached the door, he turned the knob, noticing right away it was unlocked.

"Damn it Light, what did I tell you?" Fussing to himself, he opened the door and called out, "Light! I'm back!"

L waited for Light to come running down the stairs into his arms. He was prepared to be knocked over by an ecstatic Light, except that there was no Light. He called again. "Light!"

Nothing.

"Light?"

Then he noticed, the lights were on, the stereo was on, but the house was still. Deadly still. No one was home, but the door was left unlocked and the stereo was on? That didn't make sense.

Something was wrong. L called again, "Light! Light?" L moved threw the house searching each room, the bathroom, everywhere. Where was Light? If he was gone, why would he leave without turning off the stereo? Especially someone like Light, who was clean and methodical about keeping things neat in the house. Curiously, L crossed the room to the stereo. The red light that blinked whenever a tape was left inside blinked continuously. It was like someone was out of place. Not right.

L rewound the tape and pushed play. Unexpectedly, a strange voice L didn't recognize flooded the room, speaking in a calm but rather shaky and nervous voice, "Hello, Light. You have been avoiding me. Ignoring my gifts…my apology. If you refuse to hear me out, you leave me no other choice than this. I have followed you. Last night. I took notice your fiancé is still…not home." Mikami laughed softly. L cringed.

At that moment a knock came at the front door, it opened and in stepped Sayu, smiling and holding up a folder. She smiled big when she saw L. "Hey! You're back, L! When did you get in-"

L moved fast, grabbing her and placing a hand over her mouth to shut her up so he could hear the rest of the tape. She struggled at first, dropping her folder, then quickly relaxed as she heard Mikami's familiar voice.

"Your sister… She was very easy to obtain. I will gladly trade her…for you. Meet me at the homeless shelter. She's very eager to go home. I promise not to harm her if you come. If you are not here by sundown I will resort to those measures. See what you have reduced me to, Light? Kidnapping...breaking the law..

But.. _I will resort to whatever I have to_. Is that understood? Do you understand? Light, this is for your very own safety. _I _can protect you. I'm the only one good enough for you. But I'll show you when you arrive…I'll show you. I will."

L looked into the eyes of Sayu as he held her tight in his arms. "I take it you are not kidnapped."

She shook her head with a muffled cry of fear for her brother. L released her, pulling out his phone and dialing Mello's cell phone while he ordered the girl to, "Call Light's cell."

She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed.

Mello answered with a sleepy yawn, "Yeeeeah?"

"Get back to Japan. Now. I need you. Bring Near. Where is this homeless shelter? The one Light was working on? The project?"

"Oh, I don't know. Uh, Matt might, I think-"

"Then put him on!"

Mello shivered, L sure was angry about something. "_Okay. _Okay. Here."

There was some shuffling, then Matt's voice. "What's up?"

"Mikami took Light."

There was a long pause. . "Mikami." They had screwed up. They never should have left

"Yes. Where is that homeless shelter?"

"Uhm-"

"Every second counts Matt. Hurry!"

Matt rushed out an address that he wasn't entirely sure was correct. L memorized it anyway then hung up. They had their orders.

Sayu's eyes watered as the phone on the other line only continued to ring before going to voicemail with her brother's voice encouraging her to, "leave a message". She hung up. "He's not answering."

She held L's gaze, hoping he would run into a closet, and come out in two seconds later in a red cape with a big L, and go fly to Light's rescue. But he was just a man. And for the first time she actually saw that. He could not pull miracles. "I'll go get my dad."

"_No_." L caught her tight by the wrist as she tried to walk away. "Light's gone but that doesn't mean _your _safeSayu. "

"My daddy is chief of police. He can-"

"Call him. Tell him to get out to that homeless shelter as quick as he can. I'll never make it in time." As she began to dial he recited the address to her while he dialed Watari.

_Let him be okay. Let Light be okay. Let Soichiro get there in time. _

Shit.

_Ooh_ shit.

Light Yagami felt like shit, like a thick cement blanket was crushing him, keeping him from taking a deep breath. _Sleep_. His body was begging for him to just fall back into sleep. He couldn't; he felt too much pain to sleep. His head throbbed. His eyes hurt. His joints hurt. And the pain just kept _increasing_. It wouldn't go away. Just kept knocking, knocking on his brain until he had to force his eyes to open up and see….

Black.

An overwhelming darkness.

He tried to move, to shift his body, but all he could manage was a little twitch and a moan that was no more than an exhalation of breath. He tried to move his hand, to bring it up gently to touch his face, but there was so much stuff attached to his wrists and ankles weighing him down. He just barely had the strength to lift a finger.

Something rattled. A noise, coming from his hand? It sounded like clinking..

Metal?

_Yes_, he thought. Like metal chains…

_Metal _chains?

An icy chill swept through his body and he tried to move again as panic set in, waking him to full consciousness. He was sitting, and he realized in horror that he was tied to a chair. No, fucking _chained _to a chair! What was happening?

He tried to think, tried to remember what happened last, but his head felt fuzzy, like someone stuffed his brain full of cotton balls. But damn did it still hurt! He groaned, then took in as much air as he could through his nose with a small quiver of his chest. That hurt too, but he needed it. He needed it as he concentrated.

He thought harder, and as he began to remember walking into the half rebuilt homeless shelter, complicated and disturbing pieces began to pull together slowly, like a twisted and horrible jigsaw puzzle. Sayu… Sayu was gone. Taken. He came to get her back, but he realized now, with his eyes wide with fear, that he had been taken too. The event was fast. A short moment of moving blurs and pain before nothingness engulfed him, dragging him to this darkness where he had no idea how long he'd been unconscious. The son of a bitch had hammered him, knocking him out.

He whimpered and a loud sob would have escaped if his mouth had not been sealed tight with duct tape. He was losing the feeling in his hands and arms. He already lose the feeling in his feet which were tied to the legs of the chair.

Sweat started pouring from his skin but he knew it was blood that caused his hair to be sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck like it was. He wondered where Sayu was. If she was still alive. Another whimper came and he tried to pray but he didn't know the words.

Suddenly a light flashed on, illuminating the entire room and hurting his eyes. His dark lashes fluttered fiercely against it, feeling like a knife was being stabbed into his eye sockets. He groaned and blinked, trying to see through the pain. All he could make out were blurs and splotches of color, before finally, things began to slowly take their shape. A table in front of him. A doorway to his right. And a man. A man standing in that door way.

"Hello, Light." He walked into the room, stopping just in front of Light.

"Mikami?" The question came muffled behind his lips that were mashed against his teeth. Kindly, Mikami pulled the tape off, though it took a few minutes to pull lose of Light's skin. When it finally gave, Light sucked in a large gulp of air.

"I didn't expect you take wake up quite so soon, Light."

"W-where's my sister? Where's Sayu? What have you done to her? "

Mikami's lips twisted into a smile. "I suppose she is getting home from school. It let out an hour ago."

"School?" Light didn't understand. "You-you better not have hurt her. I'll kill you!" The shout caused a shot of pain through the teens entire body, causing him to tremble and his eyes to shut tight.

"I haven't hurt her, Light, trust me. You think I would hurt her? Your baby sister that you care for? You think that I'm an evil person? No, Light. I didn't touch her. She was safe at school the whole time. Now she is safe at home. Your own ignorance that you didn't check is all _your _fault. I told you you were naïve. Believing everyone."

The weight of the information sunk in and Light felt as if he weighed so much that he would break through the chair and sink through the floor underneath. Oh God. He'd been tricked. "Mikami… Mikami please, you-you don't want to do this.."

"Do what?" He asked, coming to stand in front of Light and tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. "It's dinner time. I made something for you to eat. You remember how well I cook? Of course you do." He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose with a smile. "I made Western styled sirloin stake. Do you like it? It's medium rare with a salad on the side. I also bought wine. Red. It's of a good year."

Light stared at the man in front of him talking like everything was fine, as if they were on a date. Was he insane? Light tried to move yet the chains only tightened on him. He was forced here. Did anyone even know he was gone?

Oh shit. Matt and Mello would have…if he hadn't have sent them away in embarrassment and anger. Damn it! No one would know until L got home and he figured it out. But that could be hours_, days_. Who really knew when. "What do you want Mikami? What do you want from me?"

He smiled, "You know what I want. I want a chance. So lets have dinner together. I made everything myself."

"Please let me go…"

Ignoring him, Mikami asked, "What type of dressing would you like on your salad?"

Light blinked, still trying to get used to the bright light. He dropped his gaze from the older college student and looked around. They were in a bedroom. Light was tied to a chair in the corner. There was a king-size bed in the middle, and a tall dresser across the room. Where were they? This wasn't Mikami's apartment…

"What kind, Light? And do you want sauce for your stake? I doubted that you would seeing how healthy you are. Sauce is only extra calories after all."

The teen's head shook. "Let me go." His demand came out shaky, uncertain.

Mikami's smile didn't waver. "So, Ranch? I'll go set the table."

The teen cringed while Mikami's feet steps echoed like a thousand boulders falling around him on the hardwood floors. His head was splitting and horrible stories he had heard growing up kept breaking into his line of thought.

Light remembered going to his dad's office dressed in his pretend police uniform when he was only four years old. Other officers of the NPA would sit him on their desks where he would swing his legs back and forth looking at his pretend badge, and thinking how cool it was that it looked so real. How someday it _would _be real. And if he asked a simple, innocent question they would tell him the answers with stories he hoped were all lies. But he wasn't four years old anymore. And now he knew the stories _were_ real. There _were_ people with no conscience. There _were _people who _wanted _to hurt you.

He learned these people truly existed when he labeled himself as bait and went into the world of homicide head on, but he learned more importantly that he wasn't alone. L and his own father were there to protect him in the end like always.

He was scared then. Now he was terrified. This time was not like the time before. This time he wasn't just bait, and L wasn't at headquarters with his dad listening in through a wire hidden just under his shirt. This time he was all alone and no one knew he was even gone. This time he was all alone with a man that could be capable of anything.

L would be home soon. But when? _When_? Oh he wished he had allowed the two boys to stay! He wished he had blown Mikami off much sooner and he wished he was at home!

His breathing was growing rampant. He tried moving his arms again but it was useless. _So fucking useless_. He was bound tight. He was beginning to hyperventilate. _Oh_ _God. Someone come for me. Someone find me. Please. Please. Please. _


	18. The Search Begins

Chapter Eighteen: The Search Begins

In two hours Soichiro, Ide, Mogi, Matsuda, and Aizawa arrived on the scene with back up. Due to the rain, the construction workers hired by Light had taken a day off. In an unconcerned haste, Soichiro kicked the door down, bursting in with his gun in hand, ready to fire. "NPA!"

The agents followed their chief with their guns raised as well. Matsuda looked around the first room while everyone else fled up the stairs checking every room, uncaring if the flooring was unstable. A minute later Aizawa called out, "No one's here, Chief!"

Soichiro felt his stomach clench. Were they early? Too late? Soichiro rubbed his forehead. Sweat trickled down the side of his face. His son was missing. _Again_. Luck was sure to have run out by now. This was all Ryuzaki's fault as far as he was concerned. Light was probably trying to prove something to that damned fiancé. If anything happened to Light, Soichiro would make sure Ryuzaki would experience it ten fold.

Matsuda, who's eye had caught evidence, froze on the spot. A wallet lay on the floor near his foot. Was it Light's? The abductors? "I've got something Chief!" Matsuda bent over and picked up the brown, leather wallet and opened it. Light Yagami's student ID card stared back at him.

Soichiro and the others came running down the stairs. Matsuda held up the wallet with a shaky hand. "He's been here. This is Light's wallet."

_Too late…_

Soichiro felt sick. He was going to fall over. Mogi caught him just in time.

L dropped Sayu off safely at her parent's where he instructed her to lock her door and open them for no one.

"But I want to go with you!" She whined, refusing to close the car door.

"No. I don't have time to argue. You need to comfort your mother. Now go Sayu."

She stomped her foot twice before running into the safety of the house and her mother's awaiting arms. L put the car in gear and sped out of the driveway, tires squealing. He prayed Soichiro would make it in time, yet deep down he somehow knew it was too late. He knew Light was taken. He could feel it. And he only needed Soichiro's call to prove it.

As he sped down the road, cutting off other drivers and making illegal moves, his phone rang. His heart skipped a beat. Carefully he answered, "It's Watari. I've got as much information about this Mikami Teru as I could. In his early twenties, dark hair, dark eyes, glasses, six foot, grew up with his mother, father died when he was very little, attends the same university as Light, majoring in law, planning to become a lawyer, owns no vehicle, has no siblings, lives in an apartment near the university. I can text you the address."

"Good job. And the boys?"

"The jet should be landing in an hour or so. I am at your home as I speak."

"Perfect, thank you Watari."

L snapped the phone shut just as in incoming call from Soichiro buzzed his phone. "Yes? Did you make it? Is Light okay?"

There was a still silence before Aizawa's gruff voice came on, "No. There was no one here. But Light was definitely here given the fact we found his wallet. Did the tape name any other place? Anywhere else that he could take Light?"

L could feel his whole body deflate. His eyes stung with tears. The race was over and they lost. Now it was a new race. One they had less than twenty percent chance of winning. Solving cases his whole life, L knew the first twenty-four hours were the most crucial after an abduction.

L felt his phone vibrate with the incoming text that provided Mikami's address. He made a quick decision. "I'm going to his apartment." He hung up, slamming the phone down in the passenger seat after reading and memorizing the address.

Making an illegal U-turn, he pressed his foot harder against the accelerator, driving faster than he'd ever driven. He pulled sharply into the right lane, cutting off a white Taurus. The driver honked and gave him the finger.

As he pulled up in front of the apartment building, he slowed down and parked in the back parking lot. He popped open the trunk, pulling out a new, unworn pair of sneakers. He kicked off his sandals and slipped on the shoe, lacing them tight. Normally he preferred the sandals, but this particular situation called for better footwear.

He picked out a black box from the trunk next. He opened it to reveal a small, discreet pistol and a handgun. He loaded them both before slipping the pistol into his left sneaker. He slammed the trunk closed; then taking caution, L moved into the building step by step, with the handgun ready to fire.

********LINEBreak**********

Light watched as Mikami untied the chains that connected him to the chair. It felt so good to feel the blood flowing through his veins again. He was so sure his arms were dying, and that if he ever made it out of this alive, he would have to have them amputated. Thankfully the feeling was coming back into his fingertips. He could almost smile at the sensation.

"You will really enjoy dinner Light. Really. I have went through so much to make this perfect for us." Mikami smiled enthusiastically as he helped the teen stand up on his own two feet.

Light found it difficult to find his balance when the feeling was taking longer to reach his toes, but he was grateful to be standing if anything. His head was pounding, making his feel woozy and keeping his vision a little hazy. He didn't want Mikami's help. He wanted to protest, pull away, run away, but the man wrapped his arms around Light's waist, and Light was too unbalanced to walk, let alone run.

Mikami helped him down the flight of stairs that led into the main sitting room. It didn't take Light long to realize they were inside a cabin. There were giant windows, and looking threw them, Light could see a lake and a bunch of crowded trees. He had no idea where he was. Hell, was he even still in Japan? Mikami wasn't an idiot. He would know eventually someone would go looking. And Sayu, if she really was still safe, she would suspect Mikami right off, sending their father. That thought gave Light a moment of comfort. But the moment didn't last long.

How would they ever find them in a cabin in the middle of nowhere?

Mikami dragged him through the kitchen and into the dinning room where he sat Light down at the table. On the table was a tall vase of roses and two lit candles that gave off a dreamy, sensual glow. There were also their plates and glasses. Red wine and sirloin stake like Mikami promised.

"Do you like it?" The older boy asked eagerly.

Light gazed into the orange flame of the candle closest to him. It was flickering, thrashing about on the wick as if it too were captured and trying it's damnedest to get away.

"I did this all for you." He added, noticing Light wasn't paying attention after a minute of no response. "Isn't it romantic?"

Light chose not to say anything. His eyes swept over the room looking for an open door, a window… a phone! There was a phone on the wall by the kitchen door. An old, yellow phone with a cord. It was only a few feet away…

"Your not saying anything…" Mikami looked worried. He bit his lip, glancing at the table, "You like candles right?"

Light jerked his eyes away from the one thing that might save him. He didn't know if it even worked but it was a try. He had no idea where his cell phone was. Chances are Mikami destroyed it.

Light looked up at Mikami. The man's eyes were dark, like L's. As was his hair. He was maybe a little taller. Light couldn't tell. He wondered if he could take him. Probably not with this head injury. He had been barely able to stand, let alone take on a grown man. "Mikami…this..you…I-"

"You don't have to say anything Light. It was no trouble really." Mikami misunderstood the true meaning behind the three words spoken by a teen who was still in shock. He blushed and took his seat across from Light, unfolding his napkin and placing it over his lap. "I just hope you like it. I did my best."

Light looked down at the meal. It looked good but he had no appetite. He wanted that phone. He wanted L. He wanted to go home.

"What's the matter? Don't be shy, Light. Dig in. You can just be yourself with me. No more pretending and being so proper. Just be who you are."

Light wanted to vomit onto his plate. The thought of food was nauseating. He needed a doctor. He knew he did.

"Come on, Light." Mikami urged, "Eat. It's getting cold."

Funny, Light was _feeling _cold. This couldn't be happening he thought. Maybe he could close his eyes and Mikami and this headache would all disappear like a bad dream.

"Light, eat your food."

He would wake up in his bedroom under his warm blanket and-

"Eat your food."

-and his mother would be the one right there beside him. Just like when he was a little boy. She'd bring him a glass of water and hug him and his father would-

"_Eat_."

-his father would search the room for monsters.

"Eat! I said eat your food!" In his outburst Mikami tipped his glass of wine over onto the table as he stood half up from the chair in an uncontrolled anger. Trembling, Light shrunk low into the chair like a scolded child

Mikami looked at the mess, then at the teen's terrified eyes. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Light. I…" His words faltered, like he was searching for the correct ones. "I accidentally hit my, my cup you see. I seem to have spilt my wine." The red liquid slowly ran to the edge of the table, dripping onto the floor in large droplets. Light's wide eyes focused on Mikami.

Mikami calmed himself, taking large breaths, then smiled pulling himself back into a chipper mood, "Well. No use crying over spilt mike, is there? Get started without me and I'll go get something to clean this mess up with. You just sit right here."

Mikami ambled back to the kitchen. Light winced at the sound of his footsteps against the linoleum flooring. For a second, Light wondered if it wasn't just the bright lights and Mikami's loud command that caused his head to hurt, but if his skull was actually cracked. It sure as hell felt like it.

He waited, scared Mikami would only turn right back into the room. When he didn't, Light realized this was a chance. Possibly a one time only chance to save himself. He gathered his courage quickly, and what bit of strength that he could, he jumped from his chair. He reached the phone in four seconds flat, snatching it off the hook and punching his thumb into the little button to dial 911.

It rang. Then rang again. "Hello, 911 operator. What's your emergency?"

"I-" His throat was dry, his lips were chapped. He cleared his throat but his voice remained scratchy and weak as he tried to rush the words out. "I've be-been kid-kidnapped." He coughed, and squeezing his eyes shut, he leaned against the wall. Pain was washing over his body. He was losing energy fast.

"Hello?" The female operator asked. "_Hello? _I can't hear you."

Light knew she didn't have to hear him. She could trace the call if she wanted to. Send a squat team. Call his _father_.

Footsteps! In a sort of instinct, the phone dropped from his hands. It swung towards the floor, hitting the wall and bouncing on the cord that protected it from dropping to the floor. He staggered back to the seat at the table as fast as he could, but it was too late. Mikami came in carrying a towel, stopping in his footsteps. He looked at the phone now hanging down from the wall, then to Light, who was out of breath and just sliding back into his seat begging mentally that the woman had traced the number in such a short amount of time.

"Making a call?" How polite the question was, innocent in an eerie way. He placed the phone back on the receiver and explained, "You didn't know, so I'll forgive you this time. The phone is off limits." He continued to smile as he said it, taking pleasure in doing so. "I'm sorry Light. I only want us to have our time alone together, without the nuisance of all those bothersome people, who, I know would gossip about what kind of person you were. The son of the chief of police out with a man who is not his fiancé? How _inappropriate."_

Light felt the sting of the words that were either mocking him, or were intended to be a sneer of agreement. He felt his heart collapse into his stomach. His one chance. Maybe there would be others. Unlikely, but maybe.

"Light, I only want my chance. I'm not a bad guy, just a guy who wants to prove how much you mean to me. I've always liked you. Always looked out for you though you didn't know it at the time. So this is my chance. I'll give you anything you want…" He sighed lightly. "But the phone. I'm sorry, it's off limits for you."

Mikami didn't wait for a response from Light. He went strait to cleaning up the spilt wine on the floor as if nothing had occurred. Light stole a look at the phone. Was it possible the woman was able to trace the call in such short amount of time? He could hope.

Hope was all he had.

**********LINEBreak*********

L found the door to Mikami's apartment unlocked. He swung it open prepared to kill. "Police!" There was no sound followed by his shouts. Part of him had expected this. He moved through the living room, the kitchen and then the bedroom and bathroom. No one was there. He retraced his steps back in the living room looking for any signs of struggle, blood, or clues.

There was nothing. The bed was made, the floors were swept, the television was turned off. Mikami wasn't home, and Light wasn't here. L made one more round about the apartment; checking the closets, the dresser drawers, and under the bed. He was almost ready to leave the place when he saw it. There on the bookshelf by the door was a large, rectangular book. What caused it to stick out was not the way it looked so old compared to the row of books it was placed along side with, but the color: pure white with bold black lettering. And a name.

_Yagami_

L stepped slowly to the bookshelf, lowering his gun carefully. He pulled the book down and starred in an overwhelming fear of what was inside. For Light's sake, he forced himself to lift the cover and view the first page.

A picture of Light with his contact information, body size and weight. The picture was from his student ID card, but you could tell Mikami obtained it from printing it off the internet. L turned the page. More pictures of Light filled the album along with dates and notes. How long has this Mikami Teru been keeping tabs on Light? How much did he know?

The next page caused L's knees to buckle. He was going to vomit. He squeezed his eyes shut. He pulled in a shuddering breath, then brought a closed fist hard up to his mouth as an anguished sob escaped him.

There on the page were newspaper articles and stories. They all contained similar headlines: Chief Yagami Son Found, NPA Catches Serial Killer, Teen Helps Solve Case of Vanishing Seven.

L couldn't breath. He turned the page with a trembling hand. The next two pages were filled with photographs from the day Light was rescued. The NPA Squat team carried a half-alive Light from the killer's home as news teams begged and pleaded to get to Light and ask him questions.

A few photos were of the ambulance, and then the hospital. The photo that showed Light laying in the hospital bed, eyes closed and finally safe, was the tipping point for L.

How in the world did Mikami get these photos? Unless he took them himself... That could only mean he knew more about Light than they previously thought. That meant Mikami was more than just Mikami Teru, more than an overly obsessed classmate.

Could Mikami possibly be involved in the previous case? Had they caught the right guy? Light identified him personally but…

Nothing was making sense. The only facts L knew were few. Light was taken by Mikami. Mikami had something to do with the Vanishing Seven case. The percentage that Light would survive were few. Light was physically fit, and strong willed, but was that any match for a mad man? It had been last time. But this wasn't last time. This was now, when Light wasn't being watched carefully from outside sources.

L suddenly felt very human. Very human and very weak.

Taking the album with him, L made a run for the parking lot, just reaching the car when he dropped to his knees in order to vomit.


	19. Fighting Back

AN: Thanks for continuing to read this and review even though I have been absent. I do read each and every review and PM I get and I have to say I have some pretty amazing readers. :) I promise really soon to get back into posting more often. Right now it's just so hectic with school, home work, my job, and family. I super duper promise the next chapter will be sooner! For all of you Animal I Have Become readers, I'm going to be posting for that in the next couple weeks. It'll be two chapters at once.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Fighting Back

Getting back from Mikami's apartment, and leaving the scrapbook in the car, L swung his front door open to see Matt, Mello and Near sitting neatly together in a row on his couch. Near was on his laptop, Mello was eating a candy bar, and Matt was playing his game. Angry as his eyes landed on Matt, L grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt, pulling him on to his feet and bashing him up against the nearest wall. "You were suppose to be watching him!" He shouted. "How the hell could you let something like this happen?"

Matt's game fell to the floor with a clunk, causing the batteries to spill out around L's feet. Mello flew from his spot on the couch and yanked on L's arm, "Stop it. It's not his fault!"

"Yes it is! He had one simple job. I guess that was too hard for him. What Matt, were you too busy playing videos? You weren't getting paid so you didn't care? Well if he dies it'll be on _your_ hands. I held you responsible for his safety."

With every bit of his strength, Matt grabbed L's arm trying to free himself from the maniacs clutches, "Your blaming _me_?" He chocked. "You're the one who had a _live_ video feed. Why weren't _you_ watching him?"

L's hold loosened, but he didn't let go. Matt smirked, "At some point after Mello and I left, Mikami Teru stepped foot into this house while Light was sleeping. Why weren't _you_ watching him? _Huh_?" The gamer had easily turned the tables back around. "Where were _you, _L_? _Where were_ you!_"

L was stunned as he realized that, yes it was mostly his own fault. While he was solving a case, his lover was tricked into leaving the safety of his home. L had stopped watching the live feed after Mello and Matt arrived… It was partly his own fault for putting faith in those two screw ups. He shouldn't have left two teenagers alone to watch after another teenager. What had he been thinking?

Mad at himself, but more angry at Matt, L's grip tightened, "You _still_ should have done a better job watching over him."

"_L_!" It was Watari. The old man had been making tea for everyone in the kitchen. He'd stepped out carrying the tea trey to see L holding poor Matt at least a foot off the floor. "I know that you are scared right now, but there is absolutely no excuse for violence. It won't bring Light home any faster."

L glanced at the man who had always been like a father and felt his hands tremble. Without caring for Matt, L let the boy go. Matt dripped to the floor in a heap, catching his breath. He scrambled away as fast as he could as Mello then helped him to stand back up.

As for Near, he'd watched the entire scene uninterested before going back to his laptop and stating, "Five minutes wasted. Good job you three."

L tried to ignore the comment, but even he knew that in cases of abduction, every second counted. "Matt, I apologize." B_ut, if I'm suppose to feel ashamed right now,_ he thought,_ I don't._

Matt nodded, though refused to look at him, feeling angry and guilty.

L ran a hand through his hair and informed them, "Mello, Matt, you two try your best to think back on everything. Maybe Mikami said something that could help figure out where he'd take him. Perhaps he talked about another home he had. A favorite place. Somewhere Light wanted to go. _Anything."_

"Alright."

"Near, I need you to get as much information off of this Mikami as you can. Go through his financial records. See what he bought last. Go through his grades. His essays. His friends. His family. His coworkers."

Near insisted, "I already have. His record is squeaky clean. There's nothing to go on. He has no job. He doesn't even have a debit card. If he's buying anything, then it's with cash that I don't even know where, or who, he's getting it from. There are no records. And no one seems to even know him except class mates who swear they're only acquaintances."

"What about teachers?"

"Just said he was quiet in class. Rarely missed, made strait A's."

"Well keep looking."

"But-"

"Just keep looking!" He shouted.

Near was going to say 'But" again when their was a knock at the door. Watari answered it, allowing Soichiro and his men to step in with their own equipment. Soichiro said, "There was nothing to find at that homeless shelter, save for Light's wallet. Proves he was there. I can't set up an Amber Alert because Light is over eighteen, but I've put out a warrant for Mikami Teru's arrest and I have men out placing Light's photo everywhere. I've put up a number of road blocks too. If Mikami's still in the Kanto region, then he lost his chance to get out of it."

L felt some tension relieve in his shoulders, "That's somewhat good news."

"Ryuzaki…what information do you have on this guy so far?"

"Honestly…" L sighed, completely disappointed in his own team. "Barely anything. Mikami's record is as clean as Light's own record." _Except for the scrapbook. That might tell us everything. But how do I tell you Light's chance of survival is almost non existent? How do I tell you that your only son may be abducted by the same man, or his partner, that had taken him last time?_

"Well then…" Soichiro said. "allow me to introduce you to my men. This is Aizawa, Matsuda, Ide, and Mogi." They each bowed respectfully.

L ordered the boys to stand and bow in return. "These three are Matt, Mello and Near. They're my…..foster brothers. Like Light, they are each highly intelligent and often great help to me on my cases."

Soichiro looked confused at the boys. "Aren't they a little young?"

"Light was just a child when you allowed him to help."'

"That was a bank robbery. I never allowed him to help on high profile cases. Besides, that indecent where he became bait I believe was _your_ fault."

"It was _his _idea!"

Near didn't care to interrupt the beginning argument, "May I remind the two of you that the first twenty-four hours are the most critical? Your both arguing and he may already be dead. I have better things to do than to hunt for a dead person, so if you don't mind getting back to the case at hand…?"

L nor Soichiro appreciated the impassive attitude the boy held over Light's life, though the kid did make a good point. The two backed off from one another, taking a breath.

Matsuda shut the front door behind himself, glancing around the place before asking, "Chief? Where do you want us to set up our equipment?"

Soichiro answered, "Ask Ryuzaki. It's his place."

L pointed to Matt and Mello. "They can show you where they've set up their own equipment."

Matsuda asked, "So your house is going to base, Ryuzaki?"

L hadn't thought about that. "I suppose."

Matsuda and the others nodded before following Mello and Matt. Soichiro sat on the couch and called his wife to assure her and his daughter both that he was doing everything there was to be done.

L chewed his nail while Watari prepared extra tea for the new arrivals. All he could think about was Light being hungry. Or Light being cold. Or Light being scared. Was Light even alive? Maybe he was already dead. If Mikami was in on the disappearance of the Vanishing Seven, Light didn't have a chance. Or maybe Mikami truly was in love with Light so they could count on Mikami keeping Light alive.

Or maybe L was simply wishful thinking.

After hanging up his cell phone and slipping it back into his pocket, Soichiro asked about Mikami's apartment. "Aizawa said you planned to go there."

L removed his thumb from his mouth, "Yes. I did go." He answered, his mind coming back from thinking about Light.

Overhearing, Watari stepped out of the kitchen, "Ryuzaki that was incredibly dangerous! You didn't take back up with you. You could have been killed."

L sighed. "I had to Watari. There was no other option."

"Well" Soichiro heaved a heavy sigh as well. "What did you find?"

"No one was there. There was nothing except…"

"Except what?"

_Do I show him? _"Can I talk to you in private, Yagami-san?"

Soichiro's heart raced. "Private? Alright…"

The two men stepped just outside the front door. L didn't need Watari hearing this next part. Nor anyone else. He pulled the door shut all of the way and slipped his hands into his pockets. They were beginning to sweat waterfalls. He was terrified for his fiancé.

"Well?" Soichiro demanded. "What is it? What did you find? There was no evidence of foul play was there? Ryuzaki?"

"No. Just… Just a scrap book." He admitted, feeling a little stupid now.

"A…scrap book?" His voice was tense. "What kind of a scrap book?"

"A scrap book with Light's name and all of his information."

"So he's been following Light for awhile then. Is that what you're saying?"

_He's been doing more than following him_. "Soichiro…" He whispered, wondering if he should lay it out there and decided why not? They had no time to waist, nor anything else to go on. "I think Mikami was an accomplice."

"An accomplice? To _who?" _Soichiro gave L a steady look, fearing what this younger man was about to say. Although he already felt he knew the answer.

And L felt nauseous just saying it. "The Vanishing Seven Killer."

Soichiro's eyes widened and his heart went into his throat, "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"I feel like I'm a hundred percent correct."

Soichiro thought about the previous case. The Vanishing Seven were murdered viscously. His body shuddered as thoughts of his son being murdered slipped into his imagination. He'd been through this before, but this time Light didn't have a team of experts to pull him out when things didn't look like Light could handle the situation.

L, who was back to biting his nails whispered, "I want to talk to him."

"Who?"

"Adam Peck."

Soichiro's face showed complete shock. "Adam Peck is on death row, Ryuzaki. You won't get a picture of him let alone _talk _to him."

L knew Watari could make anything possible. "You may have the proper man power right now Yagami-san, but _I _have the better connections."

"Connections?" Soichiro looked puzzled for a moment, then seemed to understand something. He said, almost sadly, "Light was never very good at lying to me."

At first, L didn't understand what any of that had to do with anything that was happening. Then it hit him. Soichiro was straddling that thin line of knowing the truth. L prepared himself for it.

Soichiro continued, "Normally, I can spot his lies a million miles away. Mostly I ignore them. You…are one of them, aren't you? I made it clear what I thought of him dating a man. I knew he was keeping something from me in order to punish me." Soichiro sighed. "Ryuzaki…who are you really?"

L looked away, stepping further out into the yard. They should have known Soichiro was a smart man who would most likely figure it out.. He wondered what Light would think now if he knew his father knew the truth.

"Ryuzaki…" Soichiro pressed. "If we are going to work together to get Light back, I need you to stop keeping secrets from me."

L bit his thumb. L thought of the photos Light left laying on their kitchen table. What had Light been in the middle of doing? L smiled as he thought of the moments when those photos were taken. Perhaps he and Light should start taking photos together more often. If Light made it out of this, that is.

Soichiro watched his son's fiancé and waited for the answer. Ryuzaki looked lost in memories, or perhaps on what to say. "Ryuzaki…" Soichiro started. "You are not a private detective."

L sighed. "You and the ICPO once called me your trump card. Your ace in the whole." He glanced up at his future father-in-law whose brown eyes were wide in shock. "I am L."

*********************************linebreak***********************************

Though it hurt like hell, Light ate the food. He didn't realize how much he was starving until the first bite of meat passed through his lips, his stomach clenching at the meal. "Where's my phone?" He asked after swallowing a large bite. He knew if Mikami had any brains the phone was crushed and mutilated. But asking about the phone was a good opener for talk, even if talking made his head spin and his stomach twist. And even if Mikami Terrified him.

"Your phone? It's in a safe place."

"And my wallet?" Light was feeling his pockets now. Everything was gone.

"It's somewhere safe. You're wallet wasn't in your pockets. It must have fallen out at the homeless shelter or something." Mikami's smile suddenly collapsed into a watchful frown. "Why? Did you think I'd _steal _from you?"

"No. No I just-" _I want someone to find that wallet. I want someone to find it and realize I'm gone. Mark me down as missing. _

"Just _what_?" He persisted, narrowing his look at the boy.

"W-wondered. That's all. My dad gave me that wallet. Years ago. And the phone, it was expensive."

Mikami's face softened. Then he frowned.. "I'm sorry. I've no clue about the whereabouts of the wallet." He looked back down at his plate, mostly playing with his food rather than eating it. "I'm sorry. Your phone though, I can assure you it is safe. I can promise that."

"Where-"

"_Safe." _The atmosphere seemed to thicken with that response. Light knew that the phone had probably been hit with the same hammer that Mikami used to knock him out with. Light's hand twitched, and instinctively he clutched at the ring on his finger for comfort, twisting it back and forth around his finger. _Oh L please come and get me…_

"Mikami…" He started. "Would it be alright if I took a bath? I'm covered in sweat and blood." _And maybe I can find a way out._

Mikami seemed to study Light's appearance, as if he was going to be the judge of that.

Light muttered quietly, "You know I don't like to be dirty. I feel gross." He pretended to fidget in the chair, as if his unclean skin was too disgusting to sit still in.

The older man's eyes seemed to soften with concern. "Oh, right. Let me help you." He moved quickly from his chair to his love's side and helped the boy to his feet.

At first Light's balance was wobbly again, but after a few small and slow steps he began to master the task of walking on his own. _Damn it_, Light thought. _Why do you have to insist on accompanying me to the bathroom Mikami? _

With Mikami helping him, he had two options. He could pull away and make a run for it, but that would be stupid seeing as he could barely walk. Or he could sit around her in Mikami's fantasy land and wait for help.

No, he would have to really use his brain now if he wanted out from this mans clutches. Unless L or his father came for him. But when? Could he hold out till they got there?

He pulled from Mikami's hands saying, "Please, I can do it. Just show me to the bathroom?"

"Oh no Light. I can't do that. What if you fell down? You could get hurt too easily left on your own. Here, I'll help you like I did before. You know, I bet I can take out those stitches for you too. Does your leg still bother you?"

_No. But you do_. "I'll be fine. I only want to get clean."

"Okay, okay, we're going."

Mikami led him up the stairs to a small bathroom with dirty-yellow wallpaper. The shower curtain was a matching softer shade of yellow but covered in pink and purple flowers. Light allowed his eyes to roam over the entire room, looking for anything he could use. The sink had two different types of soap; a white bar and a green, ceramic frog with a dispenser on top of it's head. There was also an electric razor and a little cup with a blue and green toothbrush. Light wondered what Mikami kept inside the medicine cabinet above the sink. What his eyes saw next gave him an ounce of hope.

A window. A way out!

But…they were on the second floor. How would Light reach the ground? That would be a problem.

While Mikami turned the tub on and began pouring bubble bath into it, Light sat on the edge of the tub with a soft sigh of disappointment before pulling off his shirt with out a drop of modesty. Mikami had seen everything already once before. If he saw anything now, Light couldn't care less.

"Need help undressing?"

The twinkle of desire in Mikami's eyes and the smile on his lips made the teen cringe. "I can do it."

Mikami stepped back disappointed, and gave Light room to undress. Though once the boy was settled down into the warm bubbly water, he grabbed the fluffy red sponge and started to clean the boy's chest. "I can help you." He insisted like a child. "I noticed the way your eyes squinted at the light and the way you kept wincing. I guess you've got a headache, don't you? Let me help."

Light felt like the air was snatched from his lungs as Mikami's hand began to roam over his stomach. _Of course I have a headache, you bastard. What did you hit me with, a block of cement? _"Mikami that's not necessary." He grabbed the man's wrist firmly with his hand to prevent it from going any further down south. "Really. Let me wash my self. I can relax better that way. "

Light offered Mikami a weak attempt at a smile, yet those dark eyes of Mikami's seem to only gloss over with an irritation, and the smile that was there had vanished, leaving Light feeling colder than before.

"Alright." Mikami sat stiffly on the floor with his legs crossed. "I'll just sit here in case you do need me."

Light sighed mentally, then began washing the sweat from his body. It did feel good as he started to feel clean. Suddenly, an overly loud knock at the front door down stairs startled both of them. Light dropped the sponge feeling a ray of hope. His heart hammered inside. Was he being rescued? The 911 operator had traced the call! She had heard him after all. Help was here!

The pounding came again. "Open up!"

"Dad!" Light screamed, then began trying to get out of the tub, the water sloshing out of the side. He knew his dad or L one would come! He knew it!

Mikami managed to stand faster then Light could. He pushed the boy back down in the water roughly, causing water to spill out of the tub. "Where do you think you are going?"

Light watched with horror in his eyes as Mikami moved with lightening speed to the sink and opened the cabinet underneath, pulling out a small hand held gun. "Mikami….?" His voice quivered.

"Light is going to be a good boy while I go down stairs." Mikami stated, giving the orders like a general's command. Bu then as he looked into Light's eyes, he added "Isn't he?", as if the teenager was a toddler once again .

Light's mouth opened to protest, to speak, to scream, but nothing came out.

"Someone is knocking at the door, Light. I must answer it. Otherwise it will look suspicious on my part. You are going to stay up here and bathe. Do you understand me?"

Light shook his head, courage suddenly finding it's way back. "Give up." He urged. "You can't win, Mikami. You can't keep me forever. That person is the _NPA_." It was a tiny threat, yet it was all the kid had. "I called 911. They're here to get me."

Mikami's eyes flashed with anger at Light's betrayal. Light leaned back in the tub gripping the edges of it. _Oh no don't shoot me, he prayed. Dear God Mikami don't shoot…_

"You called…" He could barely get out the words. "You… You called… 911?" Mikami was honestly surprised that the boy would do something so drastic. And just to get away from him.

"Yes, they're…they're going to ar- arrest you now." _please don't be loaded…please… _Light tried his best to sound convincing, yet somehow in the back of his mind, even he didn't believe himself.

Another knock came at the door. This time it was more like a fist pounding against the wood. "Open up! I said open this door!"

Mikami waited a minute, listening to the voice's desperate plea. After a moment he smiled; his mood changing drastically. "If it's the NPA Light…why don't they bust the door down already?"

Light was confused. Mikami was right. Why _didn't _they bust down the door? Light frowned. _Why don't they barge in and save me already?_

Mikami continued softly and full of calm and sweetness, "I don't think it's the NPA…" He moved to the window and looked out to see a police car parked outside, but only one. His smile widened. One lone officer he could handle.

He announced politely, "Light I am going down stairs to entertain our guest. I'm going to trust you to be quiet. Then when he's gone I'll be right up to finish your bath. Is that understood? You need to keep quiet."

Light's head nodded but the man could read Light's eyes well. Those amber eyes were waiting for Mikami to step out of the room. Light's young throat was already constricting, readying itself to scream for help.

Mikami frowned. Why didn't Light want to be with him? "Look, if you make a single, tiny, microscopic sound…" He threatened, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I will use this. I don't want to but I will. And I don't want to have to use it."

Light watched in fear as Mikami stepped out, making sure to lock the bathroom door behind him. His heart pounded in his rib cage, threatening to burst out and fly across the room as his whole body stiffened, trying to listen to what was happening downstairs. He sat up just an inch, straining his ears and twirling his engagement ring.

A gruff voice spoke to Mikami, demanding to look through the house. _A cop? _Light thought. _Oh please be a cop… _The voice of Mikami and the other argued strongly. Would Mikami really use the gun? Maybe it wasn't even loaded. He could be bluffing…

Light took a single chance and, moving fast as he could with his injuries, he crawled out of the tub moving to the door to find it, of course, _fucking locked_. Oh well, this could be his last chance. He banged his hand on the door and screamed.

"Help! Please! I'm up here!" He took another large breath and screamed, "Help!" He bashed his fist into the door as the hot water droplets slid down his back and thighs, creating a puddle of water by his bare feet. "Help me!"

The sound of boots running up the stairs caused Light's hope to raise through the roof_. Yes! Come get me! Save me. Take me away from him, he's crazy._

The boots were getting closer, and closer until a single gun shot killed the boy's hope, followed by a loud thud. The teen whimpered, covering his ears as he slid to the floor. _No no no. No Mikami. Please tell me you didn't… No No NO_

Mikami's softer footsteps were heard stepping up the stairs slowly, one at a time. A moment of quiet passed as Light listened, pressing his ear against the door. What he heard next was the sound of Mikami dragging the officer's body back down the stairs. To where, Light didn't know. What he did know was that, injuries or no injuries, he needed to get the hell out of here. Now.

Standing on his weak legs, he went to the window peering out. It was an officer alright. There was his car…but now he, or she, was dead. Light was on his own again.

The bathroom was on the second story, but miraculously there was a road next to the lake. He'd bet his life that it lead to a gas station or a hotel, or hell some kind of civilization close by seeing as that cop got here so fast.

A surge of guilt leapt up into the boys throat and a tear slid down his left cheek. That death wasn't his fault… but it sure felt like it.. _I'm sorry_, he thought to a dead person who couldn't hear him. _So sorry. I thought you could help me. I'm sorry. _

He wiped his cheek dry and shook the guilt away, taking a deep breath. _Okay. Think. _He told himself_. Get a grip and calm down. You can't do anything for them now. And maybe a just a mile away is a town. _He might could even run a mile in this poor condition if he pushed himself to his limit. People can do amazing things when it comes to survival.

But how to get down without breaking both legs?

Looking to the right, Light saw a drain pipe running down the edge of the wall. _Perfect. _He could walk along the edge, then slide down. There was the possibility of it breaking, but the percent of that was slim and either way, it was better than sticking around here. That was for damn sure.

Deciding it best to get on some clothes, he slipped his dirty shirt back on top of his sweaty, wet body and pulled his pants up to his waist, zipping them up.

"Light?"

The teen jumped backwards, the back of his heels hitting the tub, and his heart pounding a million beats per second.

Mikami opened the door, looking at the teen confused. "You don't _look_ clean…."

His mouth opened yet nothing came out again. He was looking at Mikami's hands with wide, open eyes. Mikami's hands were red. So was his shirt. It was covered in splatter. The officer's blood? Of course it was…

The teen gulped. Where was the gun now?

The older man asked, "You're putting your clothes back on? I have clean clothes for you…"

When Light said nothing again the man chuckled. "So bashful. I'm sorry." He smiled. "I shouldn't have barged in. I can give you another minute to undress and get back in the tub. I know you haven't had enough time to clean. Besides I need to get out those pesky stitches. It doesn't still hurt, does it?"

He waited for Light to speak. The boy just blinked before looking down at the tub. Was that his only option now; to get back into the tub?

Or would Mikami shoot him now too?

As the older man reached out to the teen, intending to help him undress, Light dodged the man's bloody hands, and without really thinking, grabbed the ceramic frog soap dispenser from the sink. In the blink of an eye, he swung it aiming towards Mikami's head, but missed, ramming it into the side of his jaw instead.

"Ah!" With a loud, piercing holler of pain, Mikami fell instantly to his knees clutching at his face.

Light dropped the object and scrambled over Mikami's bent over body, and into the hallway where he ran as fast as his legs could move him. He made it to the top of the stairs just as a set of arms tackled him from behind, sending him roughly face first into the floor.

He managed to roll over, but Mikami crawled on top of him, pinning his arms down over his head. "Why did you do that!" He screamed. "I didn't want to have to hurt you." He was furious as he shouted into the teen's face. Little drops of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

Light looked away from the blood and struggled underneath the man who weighed more than L. In his attempts to get out from under him, Light knew in the back of his mind that if Mikami did weigh more than L, that he didn't have a chance in hell to get out from under him.

"Stop struggling!"

Light didn't stop. He struggled harder, his eyes roaming around the area. Was there nothing for him to grab and hit Mikami with again? His thoughts switched to his own voice telling Sayu to jam her knee into an attackers groin. Light made a feeble attempt, but with Mikami's weight tense and flat against his body, it didn't work.

"Ah no, Light, you don' t want to try anything like that." Mikami breathed into his face. "I didn't want to hurt you…. I wasn't _going_ to hurt you….but you keep leaving me no choice."

With one hand used for holding the boy's arms down at the wrists, and his body weight to hold Light's legs in place as they jerked desperately, Mikami reached his free hand into his back pocket and pulled out a needle.

Light's eyes widened in fear. Out of breath he tried to ask, except his words came out slurred and disorganized.

Mikami kindly explained, "It's just a little thing to help you sleep."

The needle jammed painfully into Light's right thigh, before jerking back out swiftly. Every muscle in his body instantly seemed to relax as a drowsy feeling swept over him like a blanket. His mind began to withdraw into itself just as Mikami's grip on him began to let go.

* * *

A/N: Ah, Mikami scares even myself. So how about a quick recap? Mikami has kidnapped Light. Light called 911 but the officer sent over just got shot by Mikami, and now Light is unconscious once again. As for L and Soichiro… L found the scrapbook, that's proof Mikami had something to do with the Vanishing Seven case. L confessed to being L to Soichiro, but Soichiro already knew there was something up, and now L is off to go have a little chit chat with the Vanishing Seven Killer, Adam Peck, who is already on death row.

As for Soichiro, he will get to have a little chit chat of his own with Mikami's mother. But is she really his mother? And as for Mello andMatt they remember an important detail. But will it be enough information to locate Light?


End file.
